


Love Is A Work of The Heart

by BeautyIsInTheBookshelves



Series: You Will Forever Be My Always [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Raphael Santiago, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Isabelle Lightwood, Beta Simon Lewis, Bottom Magnus Bane, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Gay Panic, M/M, Making Love, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Clary Fray, Omega Magnus Bane, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Alec Lightwood, Romance, Slow Dancing, Top Alec Lightwood, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves/pseuds/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves
Summary: Alec has been with Magnus for two months now. Even though they are fated mates, Alec is still worried that he will hurt Magnus in any way. But now discovering that Valentine's Day is literally right around the corner, the alpha needs to scramble around New York into order to spoil his one true love.Magnus knows that Valentine's day is afoot. And he couldn't be more happy to spend it with his Alexander. His alpha. And the gift that he wants to give him is something that he hasn't considered for a while. And it means diving deep into his past.💞
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Lydia Branwell/John Monteverde, Magnus Bane & Lydia Branwell, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago
Series: You Will Forever Be My Always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578328
Comments: 103
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so glad that I am back and that you are back! I am so so so happy! It's another holiday and now it's another fic with this series. Now it is Valentine's Day. It is the time for romance and time for lovers. New and old.
> 
> I'm excited for it. I hope that you are as well. There is more fics on the way. Just you wait! It's gonna be exciting!
> 
> Also, quick little note. I really like the idea that I had with the warning for smut. I am going to include more in this story because I'm more comfortable writing it now. So, as per the last story when I wrote smut. I'll include three symbols, 🌺🌺🌺, so you know that there is some explicit content coming up. I hope that it makes up for those that are uncomfortable.
> 
> So welcome back my loves! Hope you enjoy the story!

The past two months have been nothing but absolute bliss for Alec and Magnus. There was nothing at all on this green Earth that compared to being in love. There was nothing like having each other by their side and having one another to love and to hold. Spending time with together was amazing. It felt like the alpha was constantly walking on air whenever he was around Magnus and whenever they went on dates. It felt like the omega had finally found his place in the arms of his Alexander.

And whenever they kissed, it was pure fireworks. Alec never thought that this would be his life. Neither did Magnus. That he would have such a beautiful omega to himself. That Magnus would have an adoring alpha to care for him.Two months felt like years for them. Time just seemed to slip away whenever they were together. They had a Merry Christmas. A Happy New Year. A pretty boring but fun January. February came by so quickly. Alec didn’t even notice.

He was in his kitchen when he noticed. It had been a nice night for him and his boyfriend. They had gone to work, went out to lunch together, gone back to work, met each other at the park, took a romantic walk and drove home. Alec was in the middle of preparing a quick yet delicious picnic dinner for the two of them to share on the roof of his apartment. He was so excited for this date. He missed his omega during his working hours and he wanted to cuddle him until the sun rose. Alec turned over, looking down at his omega. He was laying down on his back, playing with Chairman while bringing up and down onto his chest.

Alec chuckled. Magnus was so special. He was sweet. Courageous. Beautiful. Anything that a man could want in a mate. Alec placed their sandwiches into a container and neatly put it down into their basket. “Mags?” called the alpha.

“Yes darling?” Magnus asked,turning his head over to his boyfriend.

“What do you want to bring? Red wine? White wine? Champagne?”

“Hmmm. I want... I want to get some wine. White.”

Alec nodded, taking a bottle from his wine cooler. He placed it inside of the basket and walked over to the living room. Magnus was still happily playing with his cat. Well, their cat. Chairman had taken quite a liking to the alpha of the house and he loved the food that he was fed and they attention that he got. “Alrighty mister. It’s my time with Magnus now.” he said.

The cat mewed at him in return. But he got the message and scooted off towards his bed. Magnus moved up onto his butt, holding his hands up to Alec. The alpha slowly helped him up from the ground, running his hands along the side of his arm. Magnus smiled, reaching over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Ready for your date Alexander?”

“Born ready baby.” Alec said, looking over at their cat. “Don’t wait up.”

Magnus chuckled, taking the basket from his hands and walking with him out of the apartment.

* * *

It was a pretty cold night in New York. Especially for February, when all of the school closing snow storms happen. But Alec, ever being the best boyfriend, had asked for the landlord to help him in putting up a glass hood over the roof. So now they would admire the night sky while having an amazing dinner. Alec held Magnus’ hand tightly was they walked over to the center of the roof. The roof was kind of set up the boring roof like a greenhouse in itself. Like it’s own private park. So Alec was able to set up the blankets and pillows around a few of the bonsai trees in the center. Magnus smiled widely. The omega had never been up here before. It was beautiful.

“You like it?” Alec asked.

“I love it.” Magnus said, seeing the beautiful arrangement that his boyfriend had done for him. “I just wish that New York skies weren’t so light polluted. We could have looked at the stars together.”

“That would be something. Next time we picnic we’ll go where there’s no polluted skies.” Alec said, sitting down onto the blanket and sitting down Magnus onto his lap. The omega chuckled, the basket resting in between their chest.

“Do you have some kind of kink when it comes to me sitting on your lap?” Magnus asked.

“No. I just enjoy it. Is that the sound of you complaining Mags?”

“No!”

“You sure?”

“No. I love to sit in your lap. It makes me feel loved and adored.”

Alec set down the basket and took out their glasses. He opened the wine bottle with ease, not even needing a corkscrew. Magnus gave his strong alpha an applause before taking his glass and clinking it with Alec’s. Alec smiled, sipping his wine and leaning close to his omega. It was where he was meant to be. Right here. Right beside Magnus. He pulled out his tablet and set it up in front of them. “So what do you want to watch sweetheart?” Alec asked, looking through the movies on their Netflix.

Magnus smiled, moving over and just putting on the new Breaking Bad movie. The couple really liked the show and they were excited to watch the conclusion of a beloved character.

Magnus rested against Alec’s chest, sipping his wine and eating the sandwiches that Alec made. Alec’s sandwiches didn’t ever taste like they were sandwiches. They tasted like they belonged in a nice restaurant. His alpha was a god when it came to cooking, and it was so wonderful. His omega loved to be fed and taken care of. And Alec’s alpha swelled in happiness when he got to feed Magnus the gourmet meals that he deserved.

Magnus bit into his sandwich, moaning at the taste. The mayo ended up on the top of his lip as he turned over to his alpha. “So, what do you want to do for Valentine’s Day?”

Alec’s hand instantly went over to his boyfriend’s lip. He wiped the sauce away, blushing. But then finally, his brain computed what Magnus had just asked him. “V-Valentine’s Day?” he repeated.

“Yes.” Magnus asked. “You need to get reservations quickly for Valentine’s before everything is booked up. And I wanted to ask you first because I know… I know that this is your first Valentine’s ever.”

Alec slowly nodded. “I um… I think that if you want to go to dinner, I’ll make a reservation to a nice place.”

“No one is saying that we have to do that my love.” Magnus said, pausing the film and turning over to him. He took his face in his hands, pressing a comforting kiss to his forehead. “You and I can make our own plans. If you haven’t noticed, we’re not at all like most couples.”

Alec chuckled. “I um… I guess that we’ll um…”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“Because you seem really tense. You tensed up and sat up straighter when I said _Valentine’s Day_. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine baby. I’m alright.” Alec answered with a grin, taking a sip from his wine. “I just will need to think of a way to surprise you.”

“You’ve already surprised me a bunch during the course of our relationship.” Magnus said, raising his hand and pointing at his ring. “You surprised me with my promise ring and you surprised me when I learned that you and I were meant to be together. I don’t think that I deserve any more surprises from there.”

“You deserve every single thing that I give you.” Alec said, kissing the side of his neck. “And this is our first Valentine’s day. I want it to be special. And it will be.”

Magnus blushed, smiling at his alpha’s endearment. Magnus set down his wine and turned over to fully face Alec. He sat down on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and smiling wide at him. He rubbed the side of his neck gently, earning a pleased and happy moan from the alpha. “I am astonished every day that you are the man that God set me up with.” Magnus said. “I love you Alexander Lightwood.”

“Not as much as I love you Magnus Bane.” Alec said, crossing the open space between them and locking into a deep kiss.

The movie had become long forgotten,along with their food and their wine. Now it was just the two of them holding each other by the shoulders, kissing and feeling the love that they had for each other in the air.

* * *

Alec slowly pulled Magnus back inside of their apartment. Magnus was gently rubbing his hand, while leaning against his shoulder. The alpha closed the door behind him, looking down at his sleepy boyfriend. "You good?" he asked.

"I will be." Magnus said. "Are you going to take me to bed now?"

"Yes my sweet." Alec said to him, making his omega smile widely. "But for sleeping. And sleeping only."

Magnus groaned, his head falling back. Alec chuckled at his antics. The omega moved over so that he was standing in front of him. He huffed, puffing out his bottom lip. "Please my love. You know how much I love you... and I want to... you know..." he said, blushing.

"Why are you censoring yourself?" Alec asked with a sly smile, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's just us."

"For god's sake Alec, I want you to fuck me!" Magnus cried.

Alec chuckled, moving over and towering over the shorter man. "Oh really?" he said, moving over and picking up his boyfriend bridal style. "Now how can I resist when you put it so bluntly?"

Magnus smiled. He pressed a slow and sensual kiss against the alpha's lips. Alec smiled, kissing him back just as slowly and with just as much care. He slowly walked him over to the bedroom, closing the door with his foot. Alec gently laid Magnus down on the bed, cherishing his touch and his hold.

🌺🌺🌺

Magnus slowly moved up, resting on his elbows first. He slowly began to unbutton his top, revealing the caramel colored skin that his boyfriend so loved. He yanked the shirt off and threw it aside. He smiled, showing off not only the body that Alec thought was so perfect, but the tattoo that he had gotten just for him. Alec smiled, slowly moving to pull off his shoes and his pants. Magnus chuckled. Alec was such a dork sometimes. Alec ripped his shirt off and climbed onto the bed, his erection already pressing up to escape the confines of his boxers. He leaned over Magnus, taking a told of his wrists. He forced them over his neck to hold onto him. The omega bit his lip as he felt his alpha's erection against his stomach.

Alec slowly moved his lips to rub against the neck of his lover. He moved it up all the way to the omega's earlobe, taking it and biting it gently. Magnus cried out in pleasure. Alec held onto his hips gently, wanting to keep him in place but allowing him the breathing room to move away if he was in any way, shape or form uncomfortable with anything.

Magnus leaned up though, not at all caring and wanting more and more of his lover. Alec reached over and took a hold of the zipper on Magnus' pants. He looked down at him, pulling away from his ear so that they were eye to eye. Alec stayed still, looking down and awaiting for something. Consent. Magnus licked his lips and nodded. "I'm yours Alexander. You never have to ask."

Alec nodded along with him. He slowly pulled off Magnus' pants, freeing his legs and his own hard dick. "God, you have no idea what you do to me. Strutting around in those tight pants, looking as beautiful as you do. God damn Magnus, I want to keep you here with me forever. I want to keep you in my arms forever and ever and ever."

Magnus smiled. He raised his legs up high, forcing the alpha to move back a couple steps. He took a hold of his ankles and spread his body open wide. His flexibility was definitely something to admire. Alec's face turned bright pink, immediately looking over and seeing the position that his beautiful boyfriend was in. His eyes widened and he bit his lip. He leaned over and ripped his own hold through the boxer. Magnus moaned, leaning his head back. Magnus immediately moved over and rested the pillow behind his boyfriend's head. He wanted him to comfortable more than anything. He leaned back down over to the hole that he ripped into the omega's boxers.

Alec leaned and slowly swirled his tongue around the slowly wetting hole. Magnus moaned loudly, moving back into the pillow that his alpha laid out for him. He moaned, his breathing starting to swallow as he felt his slick start to develop and he felt a wet spot forming in the cloth that still covered his dick. Alec was still eating out his boyfriend, moving over and taking a hold of the back of this thighs. He moved them down onto the bed so that his feet was resting onto the mattress. Magnus chuckled. "What is with you and making sure that I'm okay?" he asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

"I don't ever want to make you uncomfortable." Alec said to him, taking his ankles now and moving them so that they were over his shoulders. He continued to lick his boyfriend in and out. The omega smiled, leaning back and moaning.

"Come up here my love." Magnus said, taking his boyfriend's chin and leaning up to him. The alpha obeyed and slowly crawled up to him, listening to him and smiling widely. "Kiss me please."

Alec nodded, moving over and taking his lips in his. Kissing him hard. Magnus moaned into the kiss, moving over and moving his hand to rest over his alpha's shoulders. Alec slowly pulled off his own boxers. He looked over and pulled down Magnus' own boxers. "You tell me when you're about to cum, okay?"

Magnus nodded. Alec moved over, reaching over and grabbing a condom and a small bottle of lube. Alec moaned as Magnus started to kiss to neck. The alpha poured some onto his fingers. He moved over, adding some to the two of them. He moved over, moving his hand to Magnus' mouth. Magnus opened his mouth and slowly started to suck onto his fingers. Alec smiled, slowly starting to scissor him.

The omega let out what was almost like a sob of pleasure, still sucking onto his boyfriend's fingers. He pulled away with a smile. "Water-Water...Watermelon?" he asked.

"Cherry." Alec corrected with a smile, moving over and inserting another finger. Faster and deeper. "Nice guess though."

Magnus leaned his head back, moaning loudly. "Please... p-please Alexander."

"You never have to ask me for anything, my love. Anything that you ever want... is yours." Alec said, slowly placing on the condom and lining himself up with Magnus and inserting himself inside of the omega.

Magnus raised himself up, crying out. He dug his nails into the alpha's shoulders, screaming out in pleasure. Alec moved over and kissed Magnus' wide open mouth. Magnus kissed him back as they slowly started to move. The pace was slow. Perfect for his omega. Alec laid him back down, holding him tightly and protectively. Magnus cried out, tears slipping from his eyes. "Al-Alec... Alec... Alec!" he cried. "I... I..."

"Go ahead. Go ahead. Let yourself go baby. I'm here." Alec said, crying out as he came to his climax.

Magnus' head pulled all the way back as he released. He cried out, as white ropes spilled all over his and Alec's chest.

🌺🌺🌺

Alec fell down on top of his omega. He was hot all over and wanted to hold onto Magnus as he rested in the bed. The omega turned over to Alec, smiling as he pressed a kiss to his sweaty bicep. Alec hugged him, slowly awaiting for him to be able to pull out. Magnus looked over and smiled. "I love you." he cried. "I love you so much."

Alec smiled. He moved over and pressed a kiss against his temple. "I love you more."

* * *

After making sweet love, enough to make his omega scream and cry, he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to him under their covers. Alec looked down at his boyfriend, smiling at how beautiful he looked. His skin was just positively radiant and his soft snores ticked his chest hair. The alpha inside of him was filled with nothing but pride and love for the omega. As one side of his mind was on how beautiful Magnus was, the other side of his mind was filled with worry.

He shivered underneath the covers. It was going to be Valentine’s Day. Fucking Valentine’s Day. It was only the first of the month, but Magnus was right. He wouldn’t get anything done last minute. Like… at all. Alec turned over Magnus, giving a smile. He moved over, pressing a kiss to the omega’s nose before slowly climbing out of the bed.

He didn’t want to wake him up or alert him. Magnus deserved to sleep soundly.

Alec maneuvered Magnus off of him. The omega instantly grabbed his boyfriend’s pillow, snuggling up to it and smiling at his alpha’s scent. Alec smiled. It was always so cute whenever he did that. The pillow wasn't him, but it was make a good substitute for a few minutes. Alec walked over to where he had left his phone. He grabbed a hold of them and opened it. He knew that it was only midnight, but he needed help. He had no idea what to do.

This would be his first ever Valentine’s Day with a boyfriend. He usually just spent the day at home, eating chocolates on top of chocolates, drinking wine, watching and making fun of terrible Hallmark movies. Or if he was really desperate, go to a club and have a one night stand with some random man. He wanted to have something special for Magnus. For his fated mate. For the love of his life. Alec dialed the one number that he knew that he could depend on with everything and anything. He pressed the phone to his ear and walked away to stand in the hall. He didn’t want to wake Magnus up. The phone rang for a couple of moments. He was surprised when he got an answer. 

_“Hey Al.”_

“Hey Jace. Sorry to call you so… so late.” Alec said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 _“I was already up man. It’s okay. I was working on a business offer for next month.”_ Jace responded. _“What’s up?”_

“Oh um… I need your help. Like… like big time.” Alec stated.

_“What did you do?”_

“I didn’t do anything bad. I swear. And it’s about Magnus.”

_“What about him?”_

“Well… Valentine’s Day is coming up. And I have never done anything for Valentine’s before. I’ve always been by myself and getting and doing things for you guys. I don’t know what to do.” Alec explained. “It’s just… Magnus is the most beautiful man in the world. He is so special to me. I love him so much and he deserves so much better than just going out to dinner and chocolates.”

Jace didn’t respond after a couple of moments. Which made Alec worry. _“You are the most romantic man that I have ever met for the alpha that just met Magnus and started dating him two months ago.”_ he responded fondly and finally.

“Jace!” Alec whined. “Help me please!”

 _“Okay, okay, okay.”_ the alpha said with a smile. _“If you don’t want to do the restaurant thing, that’s cool. And I can only guess how many times you have cooked for him.”_

“Every night he sleeps over here or I sleep over at his place.”

_“Knew it. Anyways, why don’t you take a look at what Magnus likes. I know that he hasn’t had a Valentine’s either. So maybe take a look at what he hasn’t done yet. What he loves.”_

“That’s gonna take a bit of time.”

_“Well you do have his friends and his father at your disposal.”_

Alec nodded. That was a good thought. “Maybe I can find something or somewhere he wants to go to.”

 _“See? There’s my big brother using his noggin.”_ Jace called.

“I’m heading into the daycare tomorrow, so I trust that you take care of Lightwood Corps.”

_“Are you going in to take care of Magnus’ Valentine’s gift or to actually volunteer?”_

“Can’t I do both?” Alec said with a chuckle. He turned over, seeing his omega shuffle in the bed to sit up. “I need to go. Mags is waking up. Thank you though for helping me.”

 _“Anytime.”_ Jace said to his brother. _“Have a good night.”_

“You too.” Alec said, hanging up. He turned over to the bed. He smiled, slowly walking over to the bed. “Hey.”

Magnus smiled, looking at Alec. “Why did you leave the bed?”

“I had to call my brother.” Alec said, setting down onto the bed. He pulled him in. “You okay?”

“No. I can’t never ever ever fall asleep without you in the bed with me.” Magnus replied. Alec frowned. Now he felt bad. He shouldn’t have left Magnus alone. “Stop it with the blaming yourself Alexander. It’s fine. The call was probably important if you needed to leave the bed.”

Alec smiled. “I am so glad that you are so understanding.”

Magnus moved over, pushing Alec back down onto the bed. He moved over, resting onto his lap. The alpha’s hands instantly went over to hold onto his boyfriend. One hand on his hip and one of his ass. Magnus gave him a sweet look, before leaning down and resting on top of him. Alec hugged him, smiling at how wonderful life could be that he had Magnus by his side.

Now he just had to make sure Magnus got everything and anything he deserved for Valentine’s Day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec needs to figure out what exactly Magnus would want for Valentine's Day. That means speaking to Ragnor. Who is already on edge with his pregnant and in pain wife and mate.
> 
> Magnus has discovered the perfect Valentine's gift for Alec. But he needs support in order to fully execute it. And he finds it in the hands of his nerdy, clumsy, musically talented beta friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Good morning my dear readers! How's your morning going? Not great? Same!
> 
> I woke up with such dry skin and a huge headache. So, today I'm gonna put on a face mask, use a bath bomb and relax. Do the same. It's worth it! 🧖🏽♀️🛀🏽🧡
> 
> Do that as you read this chappie! Enjoy! Love ya!

Magnus was so happy to be with Alec. And it always made him happy to sleep in his bed. Sleep in his arms. Wake up in that bed. Wake up in those arms. Magnus smiled, stretching out his arms in the wide bed. He had the blankets covering his bare body. The omega held the blanket to cover his nipples as he looked over for his boyfriend. He wasn't there. But he did find him. It only took a couple of moments for the omega to find his answer as the door to the bedroom opened and Alec entered. He was carrying a tray filled with food.

The alpha walked over, setting the tray down on his boyfriend's lap. He smiled, looking down at the food. "Cooking for me again?" he asked to him.

"I'll always cook for you." Alec said, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "Bacon, sausages, strawberry danish, cherry danish, grapes, pineapple, scrambled eggs and lemon tea. Only the best and the freshest for my love."

Magnus smiled. He leaned up and met Alec in a lovely kiss. Alec kissed him back, smiling widely at the feeling of his omega kissing him. He pulled back and patted his back with a wide smile. "So... are you coming with me to the day care today? Or do you have work?"

"I'm going with you today." Alec said with a smile. "So you just stay in here in bed and eat up. I will take a shower and drive us over when you're ready."

"No." Magnus said, slapping the bed on his side. "You sit down next to me and eat."

Alec smiles, rolling his eyes. He sat down next to Alec, just as he was asked. Magnus picked up a cherry danish from it's plate and held it up to the alpha's mouth. He smiled, biting into the warm pastry. He was never good at baking, but damn he was good at making danishes. Call him a narcissist all you want. Magnus hummed, seeing how Alec's eyes lit up while he ate. He picked up his own and bit into it.

"So..." he called with a smile. "Do you have any time for a... for a quickie?"

"No Mags. I just made love to you yesterday. And I don't wanna hurt you." Alec said, pressing a kiss to his cheek and picking up a white grape and handing it over to him. Magnus bit into the fruit with a smile. "So, we'll go over and get our volunteering done. And then we can have lunch and then I'll drop you at work, okay?"

Magnus nodded. "Let me go and get dressed." he said to him with a smile.

The omega got up from the bed and he slowly started to press a kiss to his alpha's temple. Alec moved over, so that their lips met instead of a simple, quick kiss. Magnus slowly kissed him, moving over from his stance and resting down onto his lap. Alec held him by the waist, continuing to kiss him and continuing to hold him tightly by the waist.

"Oh I think that we have some time to pleasure my beautiful omega." Alec said with a smile, leaning down so his back was on the mattress.

Magnus giggled, kissing him back as he was pushed down into the mattress.

* * *

The doors of the day care swung open, welcoming the lovely, happy and bright omega that everyone knew and loved. Simon and Ragnor looked up from their work on the attendance sheets, seeing their friend enter with such a happy attitude. Magnus held his arms out to the sides, a wide smile on his face as he sung a loud hello to the two. Ragnor rolled his eyes, growling at the noise. "You are seriously... so loud." the alpha said.

"By which means? By my wonderful singing voice?" Magnus said with a wide grin. He moved his hands, motioning it down his body to show the neon pink bomber jacket he was in. "Or by my fabulous fashion choices."

"Both." Ragnor responded.

"But in a good way." Simon said, raising his hands at him. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. I'm good." Magnus said, setting down a paper cup in front of him. "Iced hazelnut coffee with almond milk for my dear Sydney."

Simon's eyes widened and he smiled. "Okay, first off. You know my name. I was there for you for rehab and everything. And second, you are a saint! Thank you."

"You're welcome my rehab buddy." Magnus grinned. He turned over to Ragnor, setting down a cup in front of him as well. "Rasperry tea for you. No sugar."

Ragnor smiled. "Thanks man."

"How's Cat doing?"

"She's doing alright. The morning sickness is constantly kicking her ass, and I hate that I can't give her medicine for it."

"That's just the alpha in you." Simon said with a smile.

"I know. I know." Ragnor sighed. "She also can't eat anything that she doesn't like the smell of. Whenever she wants to go out for dinner, we walk along the restaurants until she finds a scent she likes."

"Well don't blame her. Blame baby Fell." Magnus stated with a smile. "So what's on the agenda for the kiddies?"

"We're going to let them make their own candy with some molds that I got." Simon said with a grin.

Magnus nodded. He turned over, seeing the doors opened. The omega smiled, walking over to his boyfriend. Alec walked in with a smile on his face. He allowed Magnus to hug his taller middle. Ragnor raised his brow. "Uh... good morning Alec." he said.

"Hey Al." Simon greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Alec said with a smile, pulling off his jacket.

"I didn't know that you would be coming in." Ragnor said.

"I have the day off today. So I decided to come and help Magnus with his selfless and lovely volunteering." Alec answered, moving over and pressing a kiss to his omega's cheek. "Where's Catarina? How is she doing?"

"She's resting at home. The morning sickness turned out to be too much for her this morning. So she's in bed, watching Netflix." Ragnor answered.

"Where she belongs." Magnus stated. "That poor woman. She's more selfless than me wanting to work while pregnant."

"It's only three months along though." Simon added.

"That bitch is gonna bedridden for her entire pregnancy, mark my words!"

"Don't call my wife a bitch."

"Hoe?"

"No."

Alec chuckled. "The kids should be here soon. You go on Mags, I'll help Ragnor here."

"Oh. Okay." Magnus said with a grin. He walked over and took Simon by the arm. "Come with me Samantha."

"Mags!" Simon groaned.

Alec chuckled. Watching him disappear behind the kid's main room. He swooned. Seeing his omega. He turned over to Ragnor. "Hey um... can I... can I uh-"

Ragnor rolled his eyes, looking over at Alec. "What is it Lightwood? What can I help you with?"

Alec sighed. "I... look, so Valentine's day is coming up. And I have no idea what to do for Magnus."

"How?" Ragnor asked, raising his eyebrows. "There is so much to do. Have you seen Pinterest?"

"Trust me. There hasn't been one date night on that website that I haven't done."

"Oh really?"

"Try me."

"Movie night."

"I bought an entire red carpet just for it. Made our own popcorn and we cuddled naked at his house."

"Dinner date?"

"I cook for him every night. It gets to the point where he wants to cook for me every once and awhile."

"Evening stroll?" Ragnor asked, starting to get shocked at how devoted this alpha was to his close friend.

"Every Friday we take a walk through Central Park and get ice cream." Alec stated, proud of himself. He was a good alpha. He puffed up his chest.

"Vacation?" Ragnor asked, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back against the wall near his main desk. Alec's chest slowly went back down. No. He hadn't done that. Ragnor grinned. "There we go."

"I don't know about a... about a vacation. Just yet." Alec said sighing and taking a seat in front of the front desk.

"Why?"

"I don't know if Magnus would want to go with me. I mean... does it... doesn't it mean that we're... we're like... together, together."

"I thought that's what you were anyways."

"I don't know what we are. We're boyfriends. Lovers. I love him more than anything. But... but I'm just not sure how this is going to go."

Ragnor hummed. "I was like that with Cat when we first started dating. This is your first relationship and this is his first relationship in a long while. I can understand the hesitation. But I believe that the vacation route is the way to go."

"Really?" Alec asked.

"Since Magnus returned from rehab, he's stayed in New York. The last time that he really went somewhere is when you went out with him over to Pennsylvania and when I took Magnus upstate to help Christmas shop for Cat." he said. "He deserves to go out somewhere for himself. He deserves to have a fun time."

Alec nodded. A vacation. That actually seemed like nice thing to do. Ever since he and Magnus started dating and ever since they discovered that they were fated to become mates, Magnus had been working hard. And Magnus deserved nothing better than to be happy and have a fun time.

Alec smiled. That was it. That's what he was going to do. And that was what his omega deserved. He looked back over at Ragnor. He moved over, gripping him by the shoulders. The other alpha jolted in shock as the younger man hugged him. "Thank you!" he cried. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Uh... you're uh... you're welcome." Ragnor called. "Now off of me. Catarina and baby is sensitive to scents and I don't need to add yours to the mix of smells in my house."

Alec chuckled, pulling away. "There's... there's more that I need to find out. Where to take him, what to do. Do you-"

"You've gotten one free answer from this oracle. Good luck Alexander." Ragnor stated, saluting him with two fingers and he sipped his tea.

Alec sighed and nodded. He turned over and looked down at his shoes. What could he do now with this information? A vacation. That was step one. But he needed to discover where Magnus wanted to go.

* * *

Magnus yanked on Simon, pulling him away from the kid's room and into a different one. The private room where the adults could nap if needed. The beta was confused. He thought that they were going to work. "Hey uh Magnus..." he called. "You're not gonna kill me right? Because I didn't mean to stain your cashmere sweater!"

"You stained my cashmere sweater?" Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows.

The beta bit his lip. "So... so what's up?"

Magnus exhaled, smiling. He sat down onto the table, setting his elbows down onto his knees. "So... Valentine's Day is coming up. And I know that Alexander is planning something for me. But I want to give him something from me. I want to give him a great gift. Not some stupid dinner plan."

"So you're not gonna cook for him?" Simon asked.

"Alec is the sweetest alpha. He cooks for me almost every night or he takes me to the best places for dinner when he's tired or I'm tired." Magnus answered. "So, no. I'm not going to cook for him. But I... I think that maybe... maybe I... this is gonna sound really silly."

Simon sat down in front of his friend. He placed his hand onto his thigh. "Tell me. It's okay."

Magnus inhaled through his nose and exhaled. "I want to see... if I'm... if I'm fertile."

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Magnus are you sure that you're ready for a baby? It's only been two months."

"No, Simon. It's not that I want to automatically get pregnant. I don't even know if I can get pregnant. And who knows how long it will take. But I want to find out and see if I am fertile. I want to see the damage that the cocaine did to my body. And... and if I am... I want to give Alexander the option. I want to show him that I am an omega to can give him children if he wants."

"Magnus, that's so sweet of you."

"Alexander does so much for me already. And he and I are meant to be. When he's ready, I want to give him the option. I want to give him what he wants." Magnus said.

Simon smiled widely. He stood up and hugged his friend. Magnus smiled, hugging him back. "Whatever you need man. I'm here for you. I'm here."

Magnus exhaled. "I'm excited."

"So what's going to happen? What do you want to do?"

"I need to find a fertility clinic. I need to find a doctor. And then we'll go from there."

Simon smiled. "I think I know the perfect person to call."

"If you bother our pregnant beta-"

"Not her! She works with other doctors. I know people. She knows people."

Magnus nodded and he looked back down. "Okay... okay... this is happening! Holy fuck Simon this is happening!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec now has a plan of what he wants to do for his omega on Valentine's Day. But the spot to go is what he needs to worry about.
> 
> Simon thinks that Magnus needs some more support going into a big decision like pregnancy. So he finds it in his fiance and her mom.

It was the first time since Magnus thought about it, that he had let his plan out of his own mind. It was the first time ever that he had told someone other than his reflection about finding out about his fertility. It was so nice to get that off of his chest. And he was happy about his choice. He thought that Alec would love it. He knew that he would love it. Magnus looked at himself in front of the mirror. He eyed his bare chest. Bare arms. Looking at his body. He was healthy now. Flat stomach with forming abs.

It was a lot different than when he was on drugs. He was skinny as a fallen twig when he was on drugs. Now he was a completely different person. An omega with a life, a job, heart and a boyfriend that loved him. The dancer bit his lip, his hands moving over to his stomach. He wasn't pregnant. And he prayed that he wouldn't have to worry about the fact that he probably wouldn't be pregnant. He hoped that he was fertile. That the drugs didn't make him a worthless omega.

Magnus rubbed his lips together. He loved Alec. More than anything. And this is what he wanted to give him. A child. A biological child. And not only that, but he wanted to give him the experience of a pregnancy. The midnight food runs. The feeling of the baby kicks. The opportunity to watch his growing stomach.

"Mags? Mags, baby?" Magnus looked over. He quickly scrambled over to the bed. He pulled on his shirt and laid down on the bed, pretending to be reading something on his phone. Alec walked inside of the room, looking over at his boyfriend. He smiled. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Magnus responded, setting down his phone and sitting up.

"So do you want to go out and do want me to cook something for dinner?" Alec asked. "Or I can order in for you. We can order sushi or burgers."

"No. You make the best burgers in the world." Magnus said, sitting up and walking over to his lover. "So let's do that."

"We don't have any ground beef."

"Well you own a car right?"

Alec chuckled. He pressed a kiss against his boyfriend's cheek. "Anything else you want?"

"Bacon for the burgers and for tomorrow's breakfast. And some lemonade maybe?" Magnus asked.

"Raspberry?"

"Yes love."

Alec nodded. He pulled Magnus in closer by the waist and smiled. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to his lips. Magnus kissed him back, feeling all of the love and admiration that the alpha had for him. Alec slowly laid him down onto the bed. "I don't want to see you up from this bed until I come back." he whispered sensually to him.

"Oh, how dominant of you to say." Magnus said with a smile.

Alec smiled back. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips before grabbing his keys from their dresser. "I'll be back in a couple minutes. Love you."

"Love you more." Magnus nodded, seeing him lean back up and leave the bedroom.

Magnus smiled. Alec was so loving and caring. The first one to volunteer to step out and get whatever someone needed or wanted. Magnus was actually quite excited to see what would happen if he would give Alec a child. The man was loving and caring already. He would be same way with a child. Hell, it was almost like his Alexander was meant to be a father. Alec was meant to spend times with little babies. Hold them. Feed them. Take care of them.

And he had no idea why that turned him on so much. He had no idea why he felt himself getting hard over the fact of his imaginary alpha holding and taking care of a baby. Their baby. Magnus sat up, moving to pick up a book to read and follow his boyfriend's order of staying in the bed (and not give in to desire of jerking off to the thoughts of his boyfriend and their imaginary pup). But that was thrown out of the window when he heard his phone start to vibrate on their comforters. The omega raised his eyebrows, moving over and picking it up.

Caller ID said Simon. This outta be good.

Magnus picked up the phone. "Hello Sabella."

 _"You do realize that you are gonna run out of names that start with S other than my own name, right?"_ called the beta with a light chuckle.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Salomon." Magnus responded with a smile. "Can I help you out in any way my friend?"

_"So... listen. I was thinking about your Valentine's plan for Alec."_

"You haven't told anyone have you. I really want this to be a secret from not only Alec, but his family."

_"..."_

"Simon..."

_"Well..."_

"Simon!"

 _"I didn't mean to tell anyone!"_ the beta cried. _"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I was out to lunch with Izzy and her mom showed up and you know how Maryse is."_

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't wrong. Maryse was the sweetest person in the world. Only someone like her could give birth to his Alexander. "So Maryse knows?"

_"And Izzy."_

"And they are... where?"

_"Right behind me."_

Magnus quickly pulled the phone away from ear, knowing what was going to happen. He heard the screams of the two women right through his phone. He smiled though. They sounded so excited to hear the news that Simon had been forced to tell.

 _"Magnus!"_ Izzy cried. _"Oh my God! This is amazing! I feel like I'm crying!"_

"Oh my sweet Isabelle, don't cry! You know how much that mascara cost you." Magnus called with a chuckle.

 _"This is so early in the relationship."_ Maryse called. _"And the fact that the two of you are soul mated. This is so wonderful."_

"Thank you Maryse."

 _"Sorry man."_ Simon called.

"No worries."

 _"So when are you planning on finding out?"_ Izzy asked. Magnus could feel the smile on her face.

"I don't know. I need to do some research on different places. I need to find a doctor's office or a clinic. And not all doctors are the same. I need to find the right one." Magnus said. "I was planning on doing some looking for myself and Simon was thinking about asking some of Cat's co workers if they know anyone."

 _"Are you going to be okay with the results?"_ Maryse asked.

 _"Why wouldn't he?"_ Izzy asked.

Magnus bit his lip. He hadn't explicitly told the Lightwood siblings about how he used to be an addict. They didn't know. He was actually afraid of telling them. What if they hated him for doing the things he did when he was high? The omega sighed. "I don't know really... most male omegas can't get pregnant on their own because of their bodies and sometimes they can get pregnant, but only with low egg count. I hope that I can at least find out if I can give birth and give Alexander biological children."

 _"I think that Alec would love it if I can give him that."_ Maryse said. _"And now we're here from you. We can help you out in finding someone and finding you a great doctor."_

"Thank you Maryse."

_"Now you rest up love. I will be at your house sometime soon. And we will have lunch and we will go and find a clinic together."_

"Thank you."

_"Have a nice night Magnus."_

"You two Maryse." the omega called. "Good luck to you Sanchez. Isabelle is probably going to kill you from keeping this for her for a couple hours."

 _"He's not wrong."_ Izzy called.

Magnus said goodbye to them all and hung up the phone. He laid back down on the bed, completely forgetting about the fact that he wanted to read his book and laid down on the pillows to rest.

* * *

It was only a ten minute drive from his apartment to their favorite grocery store. He quickly got the food and drinks that his boyfriend wanted, even getting him some candy that he knew he loved. He adored getting the things that Magnus wanted. He adored being able to take care of him and allowing Magnus to depend on him. His inner alpha always howled in pride and happiness. Magnus hadn't been on his own for so long. But now that they were together.

He loved that he could take care of him. Be his alpha. Alec walked out of the store, a wide smile on his face thinking about the beautiful man that was Magnus Bane. So his mind wandered back over to his Valentine's plan. He was planning on taking Magnus somewhere. But he had no idea where he would take him. Where did Magnus want to go? Was there any place that the omega hadn't been to? Or always wanted to go?

He really wanted to know. He loved Magnus so much that he wanted to show him that he meant so much to him. He wanted to show him how much love he had for the beautiful man. Alec hurried back to his car, seeing the sky start to darken. The weather did say that it was going to snow tonight. He quickly moved into his car. He moved to pull on his seat belt, when his car started to erupt into loud ringing. Damn bluetooth sometimes. The alpha moved over and grabbed his phone.

He raised his eyebrows at the saved Caller ID. Asmodeus. Asmodeus? Why would he be calling him? For what reason at all? Alec cleared his throat and answered the call as he pulled out of the parking lot of the supermarket. "Hello?"

 _"Lightwood."_ called the authorative voice of the alpha father. _"Are you doing anything right now?"_

"Um... I was just getting some food for Magnus." Alec answered.

_"How far are you?"_

"How far?"

 _"From your apartment Lightwood, how far are you from there?"_ Asmodeus stated, almost a bit annoyed.

"Oh." Alec said. "I'm ten minutes away."

_"Then you can stop by my offices."_

"What? Why?"

_"Because I said so."_

"Mr. Bane. I need to get home to Magnus-"

_"It will only be a few moments. It's a Valentine's Day related issue that I would like to discuss with you. Namely, your vacation plan."_

Alec raised his eyebrows as he pulled into a stop light. He turned over to his phone, confused. "How did... how did you..."

 _"You forget that Raphael, Ragnor and I keep tabs on one another for my son. We're actually prepared to kidnap you and ship you to Siberia if you ever hurt my son. In any way, shape or form."_ Asmodeus said, almost completely unfazed by what the alpha had said to him. _"Hurry along. I'd very much like to get dinner."_

Alec didn't get to answer the phone or respond to the alpha because the older Bane had hung up first. Alec looked down at his phone and raised his eyebrows. But he knew better than to not listen to him. He quickly made a turn away from his place on the road and made his way over towards the Bane's offices. It wasn't that long of a drive.

But he seriously hoped that Magnus wouldn't worry for him. He wasn't going to take long. Besides, when he pulled into the offices, Asmodeus was waiting for him right there in the center of the main entrance. Alec raised his eyebrows, rolling down the passenger side window. "Mr. Bane?" he called.

"Oh good, you're still afraid of me and won't call me by my name." Asmodeus said, walking over to the car. "Let us keep it that way, huh?"

"Uh..."

"Now, onto the matters at hand. My son and Valentine's Day."

"How much did Ragnor tell you?"

"Everything. I am quite convincing. Especially when it comes to matters pertaining to my only son."

Alec nodded. "So... what is it? Is Magnus afraid of flying or something?"

"No. In fact Magnus loves nothing more than being able to travel. Plane, boat, car, bike. Whatever mode of transportation, my son adores. And he adores the places he goes to even more." Asmodeus stated, shoving his hands into his pockets and pulling out a pair of gloves.

"Oh. Then, is there a problem?" Alec asked.

"Kind of. Do you know where you want to take Magnus?" the alpha asked, pulling on the soft gloves.

"No."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good."

"How is this good, if you don't mind me asking."

"Do you want to figure out by yourself how to solve this problem? I am here offering help if you cannot notice. Or unless you're perfectly fine dealing with this matter yourself."

"No!" Alec called. He instantly moved to compose himself. "I uh... I mean... I mean..."

Asmodeus raised his hand, silencing the alpha's rambling. It was so strange that this was the same Lightwood that was a complete and utter beast inside of the meeting rooms. But he could be easily turned into a rambling, whimpering man when it came to the topic of his omega. "Look. I can help. In fact, me, Ragnor and Raphael can help."

"How?" Alec asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Are you a parrot that just unconsciously repeats every word out of my mouth?"

"Oh. Sorry, I'm sorry."

"Tomorrow." the alpha continued. "I will be having dinner at my house. You will bring my Magnus. And when he is cooking with Catarina or playing with Rosie, we will help you find out a place."

"How?"

"This is my house you're coming to. The house where I raised my son. You think that I can't show you the secrets that my son has? Trust me."

Alec slowly nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow then."

Asmodeus nodded. He picked up his ear muffs and slid them on. And with a slight wave and a small glance, the alpha took off. Alec raised his eyebrows. That was kind of a strange conversation. He rolled his window back down and slowly started to drove away. That was fucking weird. But at least it would help with him treating Magnus on Valentine's Day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets the lovely kiddies that Magnus teaches. And it is quite an experience to say the least.

"My father just randomly invited you over to dinner?"

"Yeah?"

"That was a question."

"No. I answered you."

"With a question."

Alec rolled his eyes with a smile, flipping the patty down onto their pan. He turned over to his boyfriend, who was resting on his back with Chairman in his arms. The omega was pressing kisses against his nose and his forehead. "I think that he just wants to see us again." Alec said. "Well, more likely see you then me. What kind of cheese babe?"

"Cheddar please." Magnus called. "But we just went out to lunch the other week."

"Without me. Maybe he's just checking in."

"My father might say that he likes and respects you. But I know that his alphaness will not let out anywhere near me when it will be the two of us." Alec rolled his eyes once again at him. "Stop rolling your eyes."

"How did you-"

Magnus turned over and raised his eyebrows. Alec sighed, chuckling. The alpha pulled off his boyfriend's burger from the pan and set it down to rest. "You think that you're the only one with instincts alpha?"

Alec chuckled. "Mayo or aioli?"

"You made aioli for me?"

"I made it last night. It's spicy. Just how you like it."

Magnus chucked, but he nodded. Alec added a dollop to his boyfriend's bun and assembled the burger together. He moved over, handing him the thick patty. The omega squealed, taking it and taking a huge bite.

"Easy, easy." his boyfriend called, taking his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his neck. "Can't have you choking on me."

"Sorry. I was hungry." Magnus said, mouthful. "I think that if we are going for dinner, you should invite someone from your family. Matter of fact, did he mention that he was inviting someone?"

"Uhhh-"

"That means he asked Raphael to join. And Cat and Ragnor too."

"You are very smart."

"I've lived with my father all my life. It's not being smart. It's call being observant." Magnus said, taking another bite.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll invite my mom and Izzy."

"Oh I wasn't asking though. That was me telling you to invite someone."

Alec chuckled. He loomed closer to the omega. "You are unbelievable."

"At least tell me if that is in a good way Alexander." Magnus said, setting down his plate and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Trust me baby. It is." Alec said with a smile. He moved down, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Their impromptu dinner was long forgotten.

* * *

Alec slowly moved over from the bed, moaning and rubbing off the sleep. He looked down. Laying on his chest was Magnus. Sleeping soundly. He always looked so beautiful when he slept. Even more beautiful without that layer of makeup on his face. His loved Magnus. Inside and out. Makeup or not. And he wanted nothing more than to make him happy. The alpha slowly maneuvered himself off of the bed and Magnus onto the multitude of pillows that he had impluse purchased from Pier One.

The omega instantly moved over, hugging the pillow that Alec laid his head on to sleep. His scent covered it and engulfed his nose. Magnus smiled, hugging the it. Alec smiled. He leaned over him, rubbing some long hair out of his face. His eyes wandered down to the only piece of jewelry he was wearing. The promise ring that Alec gave him. The silver contrasting with his tan skin. He moved over, picking up his hand and looking over at the beautiful ring.

Magnus never ever took of the ring unless he was showering or in the bath. And he loved it. Alec looked back over to him and pressed a sweet kiss against his cheek. "Love you." he whispered. "I'll be back before dinner."

"Love you too alpha." Magnus moaned, before falling back asleep.

Alec smiled. He moved over, getting himself dressed for work. He moved out of the apartment, driving himself towards his offices. He felt himself growing tired and working saddened as he left his omega. Even though he left him almost everyday to go to work. He was a bit sad that he had to leave him. Again. And again. And again. He just wanted to stay with him. The office hours went through fast though, lucky for him. And he was able to leave just as quickly as he arrived. 

The alpha was pretty sure that if any cops were around, he'd be arrested for speeding. He was desperate to get over to his lover. To his omega. He pulled his car in front of the studio where his beautiful boyfriend worked. He moved over inside, smiling at the woman that was in the front. The place has changed a lot since Magnus had chosen to continue dancing. The paint on the walls were now a brighter white instead of a depressing mustard. The wood of the doors and tables were a lighter mahogany. He's never been more proud of Magnus. The way that he has been working to bring this place up. 

He took the elevator up to the studio and walked over inside. Light music was playing. It was very welcoming. Alec walked inside, a smile on his face. He moved over, seeing his boyfriend by the mirrors. There were young children, probably no younger than five and no older than ten. They were all bending up and down while holding onto a ballet bar. His omega was smiling at them. Almost like he was so proud. Alec turned over, seeing the parents seated. Some were watching their children while the others were getting their youngsters coats and scarves ready.

One of the mom's looked up and smiled. "Hey." she called. Almost flirtatiously. "Which one's yours?"

Alec smiled. He proudly pointed at Magnus as his boyfriend helped a young boy up onto his feet properly. The woman smiled, swooning at how Alec answered. All of her flirty nature was gone. Magnus held his arms up, raising onto his legs. The children followed his example. The omega looked over, seeing his boyfriend. "Alexander." he called, setting himself down and walking over.

Alec smiled, moving over and accepting the hug. Magnus squeezed him tightly. "Hey sweetheart." Alec called, picking him up by the waist and swinging him in the air.

Magnus chuckled. A few of the young girls in the classes swooned at how adorable it was, right next to their mother's and father's. "Children, parents. This is my wonderful boyfriend Alexander."

Alec blushed. "Hi everyone."

"You're tall!" one of the little boys said with a smile. "I wanna be just as tall as you when I get older!"

"And you will be, little alpha." his big brother called from his seat with a smile. "The secret is to drink your milk."

Alec heard a frustrated exhale from the seating. He raised his eyebrows and looked over. "Can you please not do that here?" the man said with a snarl. "It's disgusting."

Alec snarled in response. His alpha instincts kicked in.

"What's wrong with them?" one of the mom's said. "They're happy. Fuc-hmmm... leave them alone."

"My mommy says if you don't agree with something... you should... you should be... respectfulth." one of the little girls said.

"A very good lesson." Alec said with a smile, before going back to growling at the disrespectful man.

The man groaned and got up. He left the room, his child left to get ready on his own. Magnus moved into his alpha's arms, calming him. He felt like he was on the war path because of that guy's harsh words. His scent instantly calmed down the anger that that man radiated into the room. Alec looked down at his boyfriend and put down a lazy smile. "Well then, I guess that class will end a bit early tonight." Magnus said. "Come on William. I will help you get ready."

William followed Magnus. "My uncle's a dick."

"I might agree with you darling, but language please."

Alec smiled, shoving his hands into his coat pocket. He watched as the omega was so kind to the young boy and was smiling to the parents around him. He hadn't noticed the little girls in the class start to surround him. But the ongoing scents of different candies and flowers filled his nostrils. He raised his eyebrows and looked down. He jumped a bit, seeing the young girls. "Uh... uh hi." he said with a smile.

"Are you the prince?" asked one of the girls.

"P-Prince?" Alec repeated.

"Uh huh! Are you the prince?" the same girl asked.

"Uh... what do you, what do you mean by _the_ prince?"

"Magnus tells us a story very time we warm up!" one of the girls.

"Abouth the prince thath rescued him from a greath evil!"

"Are you him?"

Alec blushed. He moved over and started to rub the back of his neck. "Uh... yeah. That's... that's me."

All of the little girls eyes lit up. The crowded closer to the alpha, causing him to back up slightly. "That's so cool!" the three of them cried in unison.

"You don't look like a prince." called one of the boys, who ran over hearing the excitement.

"Well uh... my um... suit is quite hot. It's simpler to dress like everyone else." Alec answered.

"Can you tell us the story!" called a girl.

"Please, please, please!" all of them said in unison.

The parents smiled. "Now, now. I think that you might have to wait until next class. It's time to go." said one of the father's.

The girls frowned. Alec smiled. "Maybe next time, I'll tell you the story."

"Okay." one of the girls said, picking up her scarf from her dad's large hand.

"Bye Prince Alexander!" they kids cried, as they left the room.

Alec waved goodbye, very awkwardly. Magnus sat there in the corner, covering his mouth as he giggled. Alec turned over to his omega. "You are such a dork." Magnus cried.

"Prince Alec?" he called.

"Why yes." Magnus said, walking over to him. "That is what you are." he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, smiling up at him. "My prince."

Alec smiled. "I think that I prefer the term knight in shining armor."

Magnus giggled. "I thought that we would meet at your place?"

"I missed you too much."

"You're cute."

"No you."

"No. You. And don't argue with me."

"I will argue because I'm right. And, should I call you my prince as well?" Alec asked, holding Magnus as he dipped him down. "I did rescue you from the tower."

"Correction. You rescued me from a sleeping spell." Magnus said. "But I'll take the two outta three."

Alec smiled. "Sometimes Mr. Bane, you are just too perfect for me."

"No." Magnus retorted. He moved over and cupped his cheek. "It's you who is perfect. And I still can't believe that you thought you didn't need love."

Alec didn't respond. He leaned down, still dipping his omega, and kissed him soundly. Magnus moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms tighter around the alpha's neck. Magnus raised one of legs, pressing it up against the alpha's side. Alec gripped underneath his omega's thigh, holding him tightly. Magnus opened his mouth, deepening the kiss and allowing Alec to lick the insides. Alec pulled him back onto his one foot and threw him up into his arms.

The omega wrapped his arms around the alpha's waist, holding onto the sides of his neck. "Alec... Alexander..." Magnus groaned, pushing his head back. "Re-Really? Here? Now?"

"Why yes." his alpha responded, carrying him over to the door and locking it.

🌺🌺🌺

"What happened to my adorkable alpha?" Magnus asked as Alec laid him down against the polished dance floor.

"He's still here." he said, placing his hands right on the sides of his head. "But my alpha has taken over. Especially since I've missed you so much. And you look quite beautiful."

Magnus blushed. "Beautiful? In a leggings and ballet slippers?"

"Especially in those leggings." he said, growling. "Damn Magnus. They are truly a sin to wear."

His hands wandered over to grip the alpha's belt. "You got rubbers?" Alec nodded. He went into his coat pocket and pulled one out. "Do you just always carry condoms on you?"

"No. I just assumed that maybe we'd be doing something." Alec said, peeling off his coat and his shirt. He looked down at Magnus as slowly pulled off his shirt button by button. The omega just laid there, watching as the perfectly formed skin pulled off button after button after button.

Magnus smiled, seeing his boyfriend's godlike body. Damn. He had the body and kindness of a prince. So he wasn't quite so far off. Alec moved over, touching the soft fabric of the tee that Magnus was in. 

"I'm gonna rip this in half." he said.

"Do it then." Magnus dared, raising his brows.

The alpha did as ordered, he bunched the shirt up and ripped it in two. The sound of tear and the strength of his boyfriend pulled Magnus in. His dick was fully erect. Rising up through his leggings. Alec smiled. "Excited?"

"Hmmm." Magnus nodded.

"I won't do anything if you don't want me to." Alec whispered.

"You're romantic consent speech is very much loved and very much appreciated." Magnus moaned. "But right now, all I want you to do is rail me."

"Really? Now? When we're about to go to dinner with your dad?"

"ALEC! You are the one that insinuated having sex, okay? So now just fucking get inside of me!"

Alec chuckled. But he nodded. He pulled down his pants. He slowly pulled down his boxers and placed on his condom. He moved over to Magnus. "I should have thought this through. I don't have any lube."

"For fucking Christ then!" Magnus cried, shoving Magnus down onto the ground now. Alec huffed. The omega tore off the condom and slowly started to lick Alec's length.

Alec threw his head back. "Mags... Mags stop, we-"

"You got me all hot and bothered." Magnus called, breathless. "Now shut the fuck up while I suck you dry."

"Mags- fuck! Oh my GOD!!"

The omega took his boyfriend's entire dick into his mouth. The tip touching the roof of his mouth. Even resting against his uvula. The alpha cried out the pleasure. His hands instantly resting against the omega's shoulder. He rubbed softly and sensually. Magnus continued to pull himself up and down and up down. Gagging on the huge cock.

Alec moved his head up, pulling Magnus off. "Come, come here baby. Come here. Come. Kiss me."

Magnus obliged, crawling over and kissing the alpha. Alec held him as he let go. Magnus let go as well. Alec felt his boyfriend's erect cock go limp and a wet spot form and press against his stomach. Magnus laid onto his alpha's pectoral, smiling. Alec smiled, rubbing his back.

🌺🌺🌺

"You... you thought that you would get lucky. But forgot the lube?" he gasped, breathless.

Alec moved over, pulling Magnus up into a bridal carry. "Where's your changing room?"

Magnus hummed, pointing over where his office and locker was. The bliss he felt was taking over his body. The alpha cradled his precious boyfriend, carrying him as if he was fragile. Magnus held onto him, sniffing the crook of his neck. "If you keep carrying me and cradling me like this, I'll get hard again."

Alec chuckled, moving over behind the door.

* * *

Asmodeus was a bit shocked that his son was late. The same son that refused to ever be late. The same son that was always early to events and to dinner. He thought at first that maybe that they had gotten stuck in traffic. But Magnus always texted in advance. But when he heard the doorbell ring, he knew that something else was a foot. The alpha walked over to the door, raising his eyebrows. But he exhaled, seeing that it was Magnus and Alec.

Expect, there was hickeys littered all over his son's neck. Despite the scarf and the turtleneck that he had on, he could see the bruises. Fathers could see through anything when it came to their sons or daughters. Magnus blushed, moving some hair out of his eyes, "Hi father." he said with a smile.

"Hi." Asmodeus said, moving over and pressing a kiss to his temple. He eyed Alec as he did it.

Alec felt like he was being chewed out, even though no words were being spoken.

Magnus pulled back and held out a bottle of wine. "Here you go." he said to him. "Petite Sirah."

Asmodeus smiled. "My favorite. Come in boy, it's cold."

Magnus skipped inside the house. Alec bit his lip. "Evening." he greeted.

"Couldn't keep your hands to yourself could you?" Asmodeus said, turning over and walking into the house.

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have dinner at Asmodeus'
> 
> In comes the two parents sharing embarrassing stories about their children
> 
> Alec finds the perfect destination 🛩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had an audition for a play at my school yesterday! I think it went really really well! Wish me luck for call backs. I think that they are today 😅

Alec knew that his mom was going to come. But he didn't expect his sister to be there. And speaking of her, he didn't expect for her to have such a creepy smile on her face. It was weird. And Magnus wasn't next to him to be his support. He had gone off into the kitchen to help Ragnor cook. So there he was, seated next to his sister. Watching as she stared at him. Beady little eyes. A curved, sinister smile. She looked like Chucky with teal eyeliner. "Uh... Iz? You okay?"

"Oh... yes! I am very, very, very much okay." she said, continuing to stare him down.

"Isabelle, enough." Maryse called, setting down the plates. "You know how she is. She's had a long day."

Alec didn't believe that for a second. But he decided to let it slide. Maryse moved over, setting the napkins up in a nice rose like shape. Asmodeus, looked up from his dusting. He smiled at the mother. "Mrs. Garroway, please. There is no need for this."

"Oh. It is still Lightwood. I wanted to keep my children's name." she said. "And I am just trying to make the table look nice."

"But you are my guest." he said. "That's my job."

Maryse chuckled. She turned over, looking at the pictures on the wall. "Oh. What are these?"

The alpha raised his eyebrows. He moved over, seeing the pictures against the walls. He smiled. "These are some pictures of Magnus from high school."

Alec raised his eyebrows. He immediately turned over, looking at the pictures as well. As soon as the words _high school_ left the mouth of Asmodeus, there was some shuffling from the hall. Alec turned over and saw Magnus push himself over. His hair was disheveled and the apron around his waist as tightly wrapped up. "Dad! Dad, no! No, please!" the poor omega cried.

"What? Maryse asked me about them." Asmodeus stated with a smile.

"I don't want to relive that cringey time in my past!" he called out.

Asmodeus rolled his eyes. "You get your dramatics from your mother." He pointed at one picture. "This was Magnus his freshman year. He won first place in six different categories at this dance competition."

"Daaaddd!" the omega groaned.

Alec ignored him, looking at the picture in front of him. Magnus seemed so young. Face full of love and a wide grin of his face. His right hand was raised above him, while his left leg was extended down onto the ground. Almost like a fashionable model's pose. There was glitter all over his chest and on his cheekbones. He looked happy. The alpha turned over to his boyfriend. He was hiding his face from embarrassment. Alec chuckled, moving over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "What is it?" he asked. "You look cute."

"I'm not supposed to be cute." Magnus said, his voice muffled from his hands.

Alec chuckled, holding his omega closer. Maryse smiled at the two. "Aw. You two are so adorable. How long have you been dancing Magnus?"

"Oh... A long time. Since middle school if I can remember." he said. "I've been doing it a lot more since my mom passed."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Maryse said.

"Is that why you teach young kids?" Izzy asked.

"Why yes." Magnus said.

Asmodeus felt the mood growing somber. He cleared his throat. "Did Magnus tell you of the time he fell off of the stage?"

"Dad!" Magnus called out.

"You fell off of the stage?" Alec asked.

"Oh that is a funny story." Raphael called from his spot in the living room, where he was playing with Rosa and helping a very sick Catarina relax.

"Don't instigate this!" Magnus called out.

"Tell me the story." Izzy called. "Please."

Asmodeus smiled. "Well, we were at a cheerleading competition."

"You were a cheerleader?" Alec asked.

"Was. I _was_ a cheerleader." Magnus stated as a matter of factly. "I did it for a couple of months when the dance team at my school was protesting racism."

Alec grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips. It was almost like he didn't know he was doing it. It was a natural response. Or him to kiss Magnus when he was doing something adorable or just being the kind man that he was.

"Anyways, his team was performing and you could see that another girl on the team was struggling to stay in balance. And so, when they went on the pyramid the girl started to struggle to stay up. Now, Mags was below doing some sort of moves with the poms poms. And when he saw her struggling, he just couldn't help himself. It was almost like magic. He jumped up onto some boy's back and grabbed her from falling. Well, he might have saved her, but when he set her down, he fell off of the stage." the alpha laughed, pressing a finger to his nose to hide it. "Sprained his ankle terribly."

Magnus rolled his eyes as the table started to roar with laughter. All except for Alec and Raphael. "I think that that was a mighty fine thing for you to do." Raphael said. "You did show off though."

"She could have fallen and hurt her back." Magnus stated. "I had to do something."

"By showing off?"

"I can't help that I'm so good."

Izzy fell off her chair in laughter.

Alec rolled his eyes, turning to his boyfriend. "That was very heroic of you to do."

"Thank you Alexander." he said to him. "I'm glad that someone understands and appriecates what I have done."

"I appreciate it. I just also believe that you, Magnus Bane, are a show off."

Asmodeus grinned. "Ragnor, is everything doing well?"

"Almost done with dinner." he called back.

"Alec had a similar situation befall on him." Maryse said with a smile. "You should have seen him when he was younger."

"Mom!" Alec called, not expecting the embarrassment torch to be passed onto him.

"Oh! Stories about Magnus' alpha?" Ragnor called, moving over and coming through the doors that led to the kitchen. "Now I am interested!"

"No, no, mom, stop!" called Alec.

"You heard about me, now it's your turn." Magnus stated in full fledged agreement.

"Continue." Asmodeus said to her, sitting down at his dining table.

"Well..." Maryse called. "When Alec was a child, he was so sweet and protective over his siblings. He was like the father that their father never was. Always supporting them. Playing with them. Doing whatever it took. Showed alpha tendencies before he even presented. Besides the point, my lovely Alexander then decided to take them out to the park one afternoon. They were at the park, playing and eating when Jace decided to get himself stuck in a tree."

"We didn't decide." Alec defended. "He just... climbed too high."

"You're lucky that Jace isn't here." Catarina called from her spot on the couch.

"How'd he get up there in the first place?" Magnus, Ragnor and Raphael all said in unison.

"Anyways..." Maryse called out. "Jace got stuck and lost his mind. And so, Alec decided that they best way to save his brother was to do it the same way as getting a basketball unstuck. By throwing a ball at Jace's face."

Alec groaned, remembering that. Fucking childhood logic.

Magnus laughed, moving his head back. "You couldn't just climb up to save him?"

"No! I was a kid! I didn't know!" Alec called.

Ragnor snorted in laughter. Asmodeus laughing along with him. The dinner slowly turned back to what it was supposed to. The group sat along the table, eating the food that Asmodeus and Ragnor had slaved over for the past few hours. Alec's eyes kept wandering over to that picture of Magnus on the wall. He looked so happy.

Perhaps that is something that could change. Magnus was already so happy. But he wanted him to smile. Smile that smile like in the picture. Maybe that is something that he could use. Asmodeus took a sip from his wine, looking over at his son and his boyfriend. The alpha could sense how Alec was about to blush. How he was about to do something clumsy in a sense of seeing his son.

He smiled. "Mags." he called.

Magnus looked up from his plate. "Yes?"

"Maryse was telling me how she really really wanted to check out that bakery down the road. You remember that place?" he asked.

Raphael raised his eyebrows. He thought that they were against Alec. "Mr. Bane... what are you-"

"We need him alone, remember?" he whispered back.

Magnus smiled. "I remember that place."

"What bakery?" Izzy asked.

"There was a little place over when we were driving here. Had adorable little cat mascots around it." Maryse said, sipping her water.

"It's a wonderful place called _Koneko no kukkī._ It means Baby Kitten Cookies in Japanese. They have the best pies. Their peach pie is nothing but delightful." Magnus stated.

"Why don't you go and take Maryse and Izzy over there?" Asmodeus asked, standing up and picking up his and Raphael's empty plate.

Alec went pale. There it was. His alone time with the father of his boyfriend. He didn't expect it so soon.

"Really?" Magnus asked. "Do you... do you want anything from there?"

"Peach pie for us all." his dad said. "And how about you Rosa, do you want a treat from the bakery?"

Rosa smiled, nodding furiously. "Cookie!"

"You got it my flower." Magnus said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He turned over to Alec. "I'll be a few moments. Besides, I wanted to speak to your mom anyways."

"S-Sure." Alec said, his voice cracking.

"You want to come with?"

"Nah." Ragnor called. "Let him stay here."

"Yeah. Besides, you go off and get some treats. Alexander and us will have some... alpha talk." Asmodeus said with a smile.

Alec swallowed rising bile.

Magnus smiled. "Well, okay then." he got up from the chair.

Alec stood up with him. "I uh... I um... here, here..." he called, pulling out his wallet. "Uh... get yourself something nice, okay?"

Magnus blushed. "My alpha is the sweetest." he said, kissing his lips and taking the twenty from his hands. "Come on Maryse, Izzy."

The three grabbed their coats and left the house. Leaving Alec alone with the three most protective alphas in Magnus life. Well, other then him. But Catarina was here. She would be the devil's advocate. Right?

Ragnor turned over to his wife, rubbing her stomach and helping her stand from the chair. "I'm not that pregnant yet." she said defensively.

"I know, I know." he said. "But you've been really really sick. Did you eat much?"

"I only ate some of the chicken. I didn't want anything else." she responded.

Asmodeus gave her a sympathetic grin. "Pregnancy is a bitch the first months. Then it comes to the last one. My wife always used to have some sunflower seeds if she couldn't eat anything. Says that it will help fill her stomach and calm her cravings."

Ragnor turned over to his beta. "Do you want to have some?"

Catarina sighed and smiled. "Maybe that will... that will help."

Asmodeus went into his kitchen and grabbed a huge bag of salted seeds. "Magnus used to be addicted to these. And now I have Rosa who likes these as well. So I try to keep these in my house as often as I can."

Asmodeus handed the bag to Catarina, along with a wide and tall cup to spit out the sharp shells. Ragnor held her gently, moving her to the den. "Now you go and rest in there."

"You're not going to tear Alec apart right?" she asked.

 _I sure as fuck hope not,_ Alec thought.

"No. We're just gonna talk." he said, laying his wife down. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then to her bloated belly.

There was no bump there yet. But the alpha always pressed kisses to it. His child was in there. And they may be tiny, but they will grow and get bigger and bigger until he can finally hold them in his arms and still talk about now tiny they are when they're born.

Raphael grinned, looking down at his sister now. "Rosa, _mi querida hermana_ , would you mind going off to play? We need to have some adult talk."

Rosa looked up. She smiled though and nodded, knowing since the ice incident that she should always listen to Raphael. She hopped over into the den, turning on the TV. The little girl jumped over, sitting next to Cat and rubbing her belly in hopes to help her. Raphael smiled. Then he, along with Asmodeus and Ragnor, turned to face Alec. The alpha stilled, standing up straighter.

"I uh..."

"Valentine's Day you say." Raphael said, quirking up a brow. "And if I am correct, your first Valentine's Day? Right?"

Alec cleared his throat. "I uh... uh yeah. Yes."

Asmodeus grinned, sitting down on his couch. "And a vacation is what you want to plan for my son. Ragnor, that was a nice idea by the way."

"Thank you Mr. Bane." Ragnor said.

"Now if only he could be able to pull it off." Asmodeus said. "You have no clue what you are doing do you, do you?"

"No." Alec stated.

"Then it's a good thing that we are here to help."

"Help?"

"Why do you constantly repeat what I say?"

"Sorry."

"Now, did you really think that I would ruin my son's first ever Valentine's Day with his soulmate. No. What kind of father do you take me for? I love my son. More than I love anyone in the world." Asmodeus said in the world. "I'm here to help you. But this whole thing is just so you can keep in mind that we are not fucking around here."

"Asmodeus more than all of us." Raphael said. "This is just a reminder that we won't hesitate to kill you and hide your body if you hurt Magnus."

Alec licked his lips and nodded. "Right. Alright."

 _Then again, we do have that in common. I would kill someone for Magnus in a heartbeat,_ Alec thought.

Asmodeus got up from his spot. "Now, tell me. How much are you willing to spend to treat my son?"

"I know this sounds cliche, but there is no price when it comes to him. I make enough money a month and yearly to support him and get him anything that he might want or need." Alec said.

Raphael rolled his eyes, but Ragnor gave a bit of a grin. He was married and in love. So romance managed to get to him some how. He cleared his throat, putting back on a serious face.

"Well, in that case. I have just the trip for you." Asmodeus said, picking up a small book. "This was Magnus' journal from rehab."

"The doctors made him write journal entries to get out his anger as he slowly got off of the drugs." Raphael said.

Alec looked up at Asmodeus and then down at the journal. "That's... that's private. I won't read it unless I have Magnus' permission."

"You are so sweet. Too sweet for your own good." Ragnor said.

"I don't trust it." Raphael said.

Ragnor slapped his thigh.

Asmodeus rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. "Relax Lightwood. Magnus has chosen to share the journal with us. He knows I have it."

Alec looked down. "Oh."

"Anyways. During his... fifth week in treatment, he wrote an entry about traveling after being clean. And he said that there is a few places that he wants go. But the place he wants to go the most, is Indonesia."

"Indonesia?"

"Repeating me again?"

"Right sorry." Alec said quickly. "Uh... why Indonesia? Do you know?"

"Yes." he answered.

"We all do." Ragnor said.

"Magnus has probably never told you this but that is where his mother was born." Asmodeus said. "I was on a trip helping out and protesting deforestation when I met her. That is where he fell in love. We moved here shortly after marriage, wanting to give any of our children a better life. Before she... she passed, she would always tell Magnus how beautiful the country is."

"He's always wanted to go." Raphael said. "As kids he would tell Simon and I how much he'd want to see where his parents met and see where his mom grew up."

"He never got the chance." Asmodeus said. "Shortly after, he became an addict. And after recovery, he stayed in New York to try and make it and the people better."

Alec looked over at the journal in the father's hand. He leaned over. "May... May I?

Asmodeus nodded, handing him the book. Alec flipped through the pages, looking for the date that Ragnor so graciously helped him find. The alpha gave him a nod and looked over at the long paragraph. He looked away from it. He still didn't want to read it without permission. But his eyes wandered over to the beautiful picture that was drawn of a flower. "What is this?"

"That is anggrek bulan." Asmodeus answered. "Moth orchid. My wife grew them all over before she passed."

Alec's fingers moved against the page.

Indonesia. Indonesia.

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi querida hermana means my dear sister in Spanish


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Alec knows where to take Magnus, he just needs to make the plans.
> 
> Simon finds a doctor for Magnus. He's worried about finding out the truth. So he goes to visit an old friend to calm his nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.
> 
> It's 4 AM.
> 
> I woke up.
> 
> And I couldn't go back to sleep.
> 
> 😫😫😫😡
> 
> Enjoy nonetheless ❤

Magnus, entered his childhood home to a surprising calm atmosphere. He had thought surely that Alec would be on the floor, bleeding from his father and friend's knuckles. But it was surprisingly quiet. The soft sound of a movie playing the background and no scent of the angry alphas. Magnus turned over to the living room, seeing the three sitting down on the couch. Asmodeus turned over and smiled. "Hey." he called to his son.

"Uh... hi." Magnus said with a smile.

"Did you manage to get the pie?" he asked.

"Uh... no... the peach pie was out. We got strawberry instead." Magnus said, turning over Izzy and Maryse. "Did I enter an alternate universe?"

"No." Izzy called with a smile, walking deeper into the house to cut up the pie up. She was starving.

Alec slowly stood up from the couch. He walked over to the omega and pressed a kiss to his lips. The kiss was sweet and sensual. It was meaningful. Magnus kissed his alpha back immediately. Alec pulled away, smiling. He pressed his hand against his shoulders. "Hey." he said.

"Hi." Magnus said. "Are you... are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he said, rubbing his cheek. "More than. Did you get something you wanted?"

"Uh, yeah." he said. "I got a milk tea. They have the best one. Here, try some."

Alec smiled. He leaned down and sipped the drink. He never liked milk tea. Or boba. But he would do anything to keep that smile on his precious omega's face. He leaned up and rubbed his hip, earning a beautiful blush from his boyfriend and a sharp intake of breath. The alpha rested his head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Magnus asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm perfectly fine love." Alec said with a grin. "Come on, let's get some of that pie your dad can't stop talking about."

Magnus smiled and nodded, following him towards the kitchen.

* * *

Alec looked down at Magnus as he carried him inside of his apartment. Magnus had fallen asleep watching a sad movie inside of his father's house. And Alec graciously carried him and brought him home. The omega leaned against him, humming in contentment. Even unconscious or in dream filled bliss, he always reveled in the feeling of his tall and strong boyfriend holding him so carefully. Alec brought him over to the bed, laying him down gently. Magnus hummed again, feeling the soft blankets and pillows against his skin. The alpha slowly got to work of pulling of his clothes and placing him under the warm covers. He smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Love you." he whispered.

The alpha closed the door of the bedroom and walked over to the his office. He sat down, looking over at his laptop. He opened his browser and typed in Indonesia. The flights popped up instantly. Alec fished through them before he found what he was looking for. Flights to Jakarta, where Asmodeus told him that he and his wife had met.

His finger ran up against the image of the beautiful night sky. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. He pulled out his debit card and laid it down. He wanted everything to be perfect. Just for his omega. He clicked on the website, searching for the best option to take the flight. It would be almost a full day in air. One stop to take fuel. And the lay over stop was perfect in itself. Alec booked the flight, making sure that it would be private. Just him and Magnus. No one else to bother them, their vacation, their Valentine's Day and their bliss.

Alec moved to look for hotels when he saw a figure standing him his doorway. He looked up, seeing the exhausted face of his boyfriend. "Hey."

"How did we get home?" he asked, rubbing his eye gently.

Alec's alpha fluttered hearing that Magnus was calling that his apartment his own home. "I carried you. We were watching a movie and you fell asleep."

"Oh." he said, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing just uh... just checking my emails." he said.

"Well you can do that in the morning. Come to bed my love." he called with a smile. "You know that I can never fall sleep without you next to me."

Alec smiled. He closed his laptop, setting it to sleep, and stood up from his office chair. He slowly walked over to his omega. Magnus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck as he picked up him from below the knees. Magnus always acted like he was drunk when he was very tired. And he was almost like dead weight in Alec's arms. He moaned and complained about being heavy and that Alec might pop a muscle.

"You're as light as a feather." he said to him, pressing a kiss against his nose and taking him back to bed where he belonged. He laid Magnus down gently, covering him with the soft blankets and allowing his to head to rest against five different wide pillows. The alpha laid down next to him and let the warmth of the blankets and Magnus' body lull him to a calm, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The mornings always sucked. No one wanted to wake up. Ever. Sometimes Alec wished that the night lasted more than just eight or twelve hours. The sunlight coming over towards his eyes always bothered him and it always angered him when he woke up from an amazing night's rest. The alpha groaned, moving up and looking up. He saw the sunlight raising him through the glass windows. 

He could have sworn that he had closed the fucking curtains before he went to sleep. That was for the sake of not dealing with this damned situation. Alec sat up slowly, looking over at the window. His frustration went away when he felt the weight resting against his bare chest. He looked down, seeing Magnus seeping against him. Soft and adorable snores left the omega's nose. It tickled Alec's chest hair, making him smile wider.

His hands raised, running his fingers gently against his shoulders. Magnus moaned, raising his head and looking up at his boyfriend. His eyes were drooping. He was half awake. But his eyes met with his personal prince. His true love. His soulmate. Magnus moved his hands over, cupping his cheek. Alec leaned into the touch. "Good morning my love." Magnus whispered.

"Good morning Magnus." Alec said. "If you're tired, go back to sleep. I'll be here. I'll just read."

"No. I'm already up. There's no point in getting myself excited to go back to sleep when I've already woken myself up." Magnus said, moving over so that he laid down right next to Alec's head. "Any plans today?"

"I have to go into work for the full day." Alec said. "There's a big charity donation that we want to make. And then I have a huge plan for use of less plastic in our products."

"That's sounds great." Magnus said, yawning. He slowly got up and stretched himself out. 

"And how about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Well... I gave the kids the day off. So I thought that maybe I would do some grocery shopping. Get some more decorations for this plain ol' apartment of yours."

Alec smiled. "You need some money?"

"I have a job Alexander." Magnus said to him with a smile. "I got it love. I can afford to get some things by myself."

Alec smiled. He moved over, getting up from the bed. Magnus admired the view from his mattress. The alpha had such an exquisite body. There was always something drawing towards a person who put in effort to their body. And Alec didn't just put in effort. He put in _work_. Magnus bit his lip admiring the way his alpha's abs glistened from the incoming sunlight.

He decided to take matters into his own hands. He pulled off his tee and strode towards Alec. He slowly started to snake his hands around the hem of the alpha's boxers.

Alec audibly inhaled, feeling the touch that was so carefree, so loving. He turned over to face Magnus, prepared to do whatever he wanted. Magnus led them back to the bed, pushing Alec to sit down against the headboard. The alpha blushed seeing Magnus start crawling up and sitting on his lap. He slowly caressed his shoulders and pressed a comforting kiss to his neck. "I love you Magnus." he breathed, barely able to take more torture like this.

Magnus smiled. "I love you too."

The two met half way in a heated kiss. They got distracted again and stayed like that. Making out against the bed in nothing but heated and genuine lust.

It took the two another thirty minutes to get themselves off of each other. Alec pulled himself off of his boyfriend, despite his inner struggle, and walked over to the closet. Magnus watched him from his spot on the bed, once again that morning admiring how incredibly handsome he was. How his tattoos lined up all over his beautiful fair skin. Different symbols that alll meant something important to the alpha. Alec turned over, smiling at him. "Are you staring?"

"Cuff me. I like to admire beautiful things." Magnus said.

"Cuff you huh?" Alec repeated. "Oh I can very much do that if you wanted me to."

"Oh really?" Magnus called, eyebrows raised. He pulled his arms underneath his thighs. Raising his legs, he slowly spread them in front of his handsome omega.

Alec inhaled deeply. The omega bit his lip, acting as if he hadn't done anything at all. He kept his legs held up. Completely and utterly straight. No strain was seen in his eyes or in his arms or in his legs. Alec dropped the shirt that was in his hands.

Magnus tilted his head. "Something the matter Alexander?"

Alec rushed over, grabbing the omega up and kissing him hungrily.

* * *

Magnus laid down against the bed. Breathing heavily from the amazing time that Alec and he just shared. The pleasure that he had just given him. The omega was still blushing, even though Alec had left an hour ago. He laid down on the bed, calming down from his high. 

He should have expected for his phone to ring. Every single time he woke up or he was alone in his bed, his damned phone would ring. He should have also expected that it would be Simon. Because of fucking course it would be. The omega sat up, pulling the duvet around his body. He answered the call, sighing. "Good morning Sylterin."

_"Now you're just fucking with me."_

"When have I never been fucking with you?"

Simon chuckled. _"So hey. My beautiful fiance and Maryse have been conversing. And we found out that one of Izzy's friends is actually a fertility doctor."_

"Really? That quick you found a fertility doctor?" Magnus asked.

 _"Yeah."_ Simon responded. _"This doctor is one of the best. The best in New York and in the summer, she goes to live with her mother and is one of the best fertility doctors in California."_

"Pretty dope background. Any reviews?"

" _All are positive online. Only a few upset omega and beta men or women that are pissed that they aren't fertile and blamed her._ "

"Okay then."

_"And three of Maryse's employees went to her. Hence why they are pregnant now or have babies. And so, thanks to my future wife and mate for life, I have an appointment booked for you. Ta-da!!"_

Magnus bit his lip. "That... that's great Si. She's really... she's really that good huh?"

 _"Yeah. She's fantastic. I thought that this would be a good thing. Why do you sound so worried?"_ Simon asked.

"Because if she's the... the best then... then what happens if she finds out and tells me that I'm not fertile. That my addiction-"

_"Magnus. You're gonna be okay. It's okay. If something happens... we're here for you. You know that."_

Magnus got up. "This... this very overwhelming. I'm... I'm happy! I'm excited! But I'm scared... I'm nervous. Fuck Si!"

 _"It's alright! It's okay. No need to get overwhelmed. "_ Simon called. _"How about we... we take a moment? Take a breather? Relax. You don't have to do this now. This is your choice you know."_

"No. I can't take a breather. If I put if off now, I'll keep on doing it. And I'll never ever find out. Or if we do take a moment, I won't know the next time she may be available. It could be months until I get my answer. I can't wait that long to finally know. Or... know if I'm wasting my time." Magnus said, sitting down. "I just need... to talk to someone."

_"Okay? That's fine. Do you want me to call Maryse over? Maybe she can talk to you? She is Super Momma you know."_

"No... no... I need... I need to speak to... I don't want to worry her. Because if she does get worried she'll call Alec. And I can't have that. I just... hang on a sec. I think that I know. I know who I can speak to." Magnus said with a smile.

 _"You do?"_ Simon asked.

"Yeah? Will you... will you meet me at the clinic in two hours? And bring food?"

_"Why food?"_

"Because I need to calm my nerves." Magnus stated.

 _"Okay. Okay. Fine. But Mags. Who are you going to talk to?"_ Simon called.

Magnus smiled. "A... a friend."

* * *

"I'm very glad that you wanted to come and join us this morning. Forgive me though, I do have some papers everywhere. It's a mess this place."

Magnus smiled, rubbing his knuckles to calm his nerves. "It is not at all a problem Mr. Monteverde."

"Please Magnus. Call me John." he called with a smile, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Can I get you something? Some coffee? Tea? Water?"

"Oh no. I'm fine. Thank you though. You are very kind." the omega said to him. John nodded. He moved over, placing many different papers into his hands. "Wedding plans?"

"And hospital research."

"Hospital research?"

"Yeah. When... when Lydia gives birth, she wants the baby to be born in Pennsylvania. And I want to make sure that we have the best hospital and the best comfort. Because I know that she will be in a lot of pain." John said. "When she brings my daughter into the world... I want her to be okay. I want both of my girls to okay."

Magnus smiled. He wondered if Alec would be like that if he was pregnant. But he needed to be fertile first. He bit his lip. "That's... that is very sweet of you. Very romantic."

John noticed his unease and how afraid he was. The alpha exhaled. He pressed his hand against the dancer's shoulder. "Let me go in get Lydia. Have a seat. Make yourself at home."

Magnus nodded. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the chair. But he couldn't stay seated. As soon as he sat down, he needed to stand up. And he immediately jolted out of the cushiony seat. He bit his nails, pacing around the living room. He couldn't help but hear the way that his heart was beating. It didn't even sound like it was just beating. It was like it was hammering against his rib cage. Like one would crack soon if he didn't calm down and calm down now. His hands moved over to his scarf unconsciously, rubbing at the fringe in his worry.

The omega was frightened. The scent wafting all over him was filled with nothing but anxiety and stress. Fear and tremor.

The doors opened, but Magnus didn't even notice them. He was fiddling with his scarf. The fabric getting tangled up as they messed with them in worry. Slow, his eyes drifted up and saw the woman that he wanted to see. He let out a stressed out chuckle. Lydia looked up at him, a considering smile on her lips. "Hey." she called.

"Lydia. Lydia, hi." he said with a smile. His hands went to take her. "Y-You shouldn't be standing up, right? I hope I'm right. Let's just say I'm right. You shouldn't-"

"Magnus. Magnus are you okay? You look scared." Lydia called. She got up, rubbing her belly. "John! Can you brew up some tea?"

"No, no." the omega called. "It really isn't necessary."

"You're stressed out about something." John said, moving over across the hall to enter the kitchen. "I can see it. And it's wafting all over the place."

Magnus exhaled. Lydia smiled, moving and taking her friend's hand and lowering the both of them onto the sofa. "What's going on?"

"Well um... Valentine's Day is coming up. And ever since I met Alexander it's been... magical. Pure bliss." Magnus said, his heart beat starting to slow and calm down just at the sound of Alexander's name. "He takes care of me. He loves me so much. And since this is our first Valentine's Day together, I want to do something special for him. And since we are soulmates, I wanted to find out if... if..."

"You can... have children?" Lydia finished, leaning back against the couch cushions. Magnus nodded. "Magnus! That's amazing!"

"It is. It is a great opportunity." Magnus said. "I want to give Alexander that. The chance to have as many babies as he could possibly want. But... but I'm nervous. I'm worried."

"Worried? Why?"

"I'm worried that I'm not fertile."

"Why? People are usually nervous if they aren't fertile. I was when Johnny and I decided that we wanted to have children for ourselves."

"But... but you're not like me."

"How so?"

"It's... I was... Lydia look I don't tell most people this. But I was an addict. I used to be an addict when I was in high school. I was addicted to cocaine. I used it all the time. I'm off it now though! I'm fine now! I promise!" Magnus stated, waving his hands to assure her.

Lydia reached over and took his hands in hers. "Magnus. It's okay. It's fine." she said. "I get it. I understand."

"The addiction definitely took it's toll on my body. My heats are so strong. But I don't know if I'll be fertile. I'm a male omega. I'm rare enough as it is. And I'm afraid that if I find out that I'm not able to have... to have my own pups. That Alexander won't want me. I'm scared that I fucked up the one good thing I have before I even knew he was out there."

"Oh Magnus. Dear, it's okay to feel this way. You're just very worried. The anxiety is getting to you. I understand completely."

"You do?"

"I do." Lydia said. "But... hey. If anything happens, we are here for you. Your family. Your friends. Your dad. Your boyfriend. They are your support system. And they will help you through this. Good or bad."

Magnus exhaled. Lydia sighed as well. John returned that moment, walking over to the omegas. He handed over the warm cup of tea to Magnus. Magnus held it graciously, smiling at the other man. He looked over at his fiance. She gave him that look. That stern look of do what the fuck I say. He nodded, moving over and going into his office.

Lydia turned back over to the omega. Magnus sipped his tea. "I know that this is just all in my head."

"That's where all anxiety is." she responded with a smile. "Here, I know how to calm you down."

She took his hand and pressed it against her huge belly. Magnus stilled as soon as she felt the belly. "Damn... this pup is huge."

"Yep." she said, laughing. "I blame you Johnny!"

"For what?!"

"The baby!"

John laughed from his office. Magnus turned over to the belly. Lydia smiled at him. "My family has a generation that gets infertile. It skipped my mother and it skipped me thank the heavens. I was nervous when John said that he wanted kids and I found out that I might be able to give him them. But... he held my hand and said to me that no matter what, he loves me. And whether we have biological children or we adopt as many as he want, he will still be happy. It's the same with you. Alec loves you. And will understand."

Magnus swallowed. He looked over at the belly. He wondered how that would feel. How it would be if he had that big belly. Holding Alexander's baby. "How... how far along are you?"

"I've been at nine months for a few weeks now. Now we just play the waiting game." Lydia said with a smile.

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Well... John and I have talked about just awaiting for the day she is born. But... I don't know. John always calls pup his little princess. I was thinking of names like Sarai. Or Erika. Or Malikah. That's John's favorite."

"They all sound like wonderful names."

"Our little princess. But I also like the names that mean joy. Since she will be our pride and joy. I like Annabella. And Caia. Or just Joy in general."

"I like Caia." Magnus said.

"Caia?" she repeated. "When we did the research, the website said that Caia is the name of a goddess."

"Even better than a princess." Magnus said to her. They laughed.

Magnus licked his lips, looking down at the wide belly. Lydia witnessed how he was looking. He was enjoying the time that they were spending together. She seemed like the pregnant support pillow for him. He needed that. Especially during this kind of stage. In both her stage of pregnancy and Magnus' first stage of discovering his ability to get pregnant. The omega hummed. "When will you be seeing a doctor?"

"I was planning on going today. But I thought that I should come here and speak with you. To calm myself. And it did." Magnus said to her with a grin.

"Well, how about I go with you? I'll be your moral support." she said.

Magnus grinned. "I'd love that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec works hard to make sure that this trip will be nothing but amazing for his soon to be mate,
> 
> But a sudden phone call scares him to the core...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I posted this late. But I implore you the read the part three that I posted yesterday night. It's kind of vent, but it's also like a... a call. For some sympathy that I will never get from some people in my life.
> 
> Sorry to be so depressed. It sucks when you've got it. I'll delete it in the next couple of days or so. For now, enjoy my Valentine's fic. ♡

Okay.

So Alec lied.

To Magnus. The one man that he had sworn to himself that he would never ever lie to. He lied to him about leaving the home. He was working hard on the less plastic thing and he was working in general. But not at the offices. He did a lot of that at home. He worked as fast as his thumbs could type whenever he was cuddling with Magnus or the omega was playing with Chairman. Alec didn't like lying, unless it was to people that were dickheads and needed to get out of his face. But he needed to. He did book the flight last night. But he was on his way to fix and hurry the rest of the trip along. 

Every single itty bitty little detail needed to be perfect. And he was going to make sure that Magnus was happy. The alpha slowly drove down the road, bringing himself over towards an airport. But not just any airport. A private airport. Only the best for Magnus. He pulled the car over into the small parking lot in front of the airport. He walked out of the car and walked over towards the man offices that was in front of the pathways. 

He adjusted his blazer as he entered the office. It was small, quaint. Not at all what people would expect from a private jet office. It looked like a small home. It was cozy. Alec looked over at the beta sitting down at the desk. He smiled at him. He smiled back. "Good morning sir. Are you Mr. Lightwood?"

"Yes. Call me Alec." he said.

"Alec, very nice to meet you sir. I'm Barry. We spoke on the phone earlier." he introduced. "How was the drive?"

"Very calm. No traffic."

"Love that! So, my superior will be here in a moment so that she can give you a tour of the planes and so that you can choose the one you want. But since I am here, is there any special accommodations that we can add? Certain beverages? Some movies?"

"Oh. Yes. Um... some sparkling water. My boyfriend might get a bit woozy in the air." Alec said. "Maybe lemon, lime, orange and strawberries."

"Got it." the beta said, writing it down on a nice decorated notebook. "Anything else?"

Alec smiled. He told the man Magnus' favorite movies and shows to have, along with some of his favorite treats. The man nodded, jotting them down. He moved over, looking over and opening the door to his superior. An equally as tall omega woman stepped out with a smile. She hugged the beta and walked over to Alec with a hand raised. "Hi there. I'm Everett."

"Nice to meet you miss." she said.

"Thank you very much for choosing to fly with Abigail Private Flightpark." she said with a grin, clapping her hands.

"Abigail." Alec stated, wanting start some quick small talk. Even though he wanted to get right to the pleasing Magnus aspect, he didn't want to seem like one of those asshole alphas. "Is that someone you know?"

"Yes. It is my daughter's name." she said.

"Miss Everett changed the name og her company a year ago after the birth of her daughter." Barry said.

"Now I am expecting my second child. I am three months along." she said to him with a grin.

"Congratulations." she said. "Enough about me. Here Mr. Lightwood, let us go. We have a few very nice planes that you can choose from. The Ruby. The Emerald. And The Topaz."

"Well then, show me please." Alec said, following her out of the office.

* * *

John slowly pulled the car out of the street and over in front of the clinic. He turned over to his soon to be wife in the front seat. He gave her a smile. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Besides, I need to support Magnus now." she said, turning over to the backseat where the omega had fallen asleep onto Simon's lap. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

John sighed and nodded. He unbuckled and stopped the car, getting out to help her. Lydia rolled her eyes at him, moving over to the back and rubbing Magnus by his thigh. He slowly pulled himself up. The drive to the clinic was twenty minutes. And with his lovely night in Alec's arms and the late night dinner at his father's house, the drowsiness hit him. Good thing about that is that he couldn't be nervous while he slept.

He sat up, looking over at Simon and Lydia. Simon was giving him a comforting smile. He rubbed his friend's shoulder. "Hey." he said. "How you feel?"

Magnus inhaled through his nostrils. "I'm... scared."

The door to Lydia's side of the care opened. She smiled at him either way. "I'll be with you either way. The both of us will."

Magnus nodded. He and Simon moved over out of the car. John held his fiance by the waist, helping her settle. "You going to be alright Magnus?" he asked.

"I will be. Thank you John. And... if you don't mind. Don't mention to Alec that I am here." Magnus said, rubbing the fringe of his scarf.

Simon slapped it away to calm him.

John nodded at him. He pressed a kiss to Lydia's cheek. "I'm going to go and buy you some lunch okay? Cooked sushi?"

"With brown rice please." Lydia finished, biting her lip and moaning as if the sound of the food itself was giving her an orgasm.

Magnus smiled. John kissed his beautiful omega's cheek and walked back to car. He waved goodbye to her graciously before slowly driving away. Lyida met eyes with the other omega, her hands resting underneath her baby bump. Simon moved over and tapped his shoulder in comfort. "Ready?" he asked.

Magnus looked over at the clinic. He inhaled. He knew that the talk had helped. "I... I think that I'm ready."

Lydia and Simon both took his open hands and walked him over inside. The clinic was inviting, which was one good sign. Very warm. A shocking and complete one eighty to the chilling cold that New York February's usually bring. The walls were painted white with pictures of pregnant men and woman all around. The couches were a soft baby blue. Looking like a cloud filled sky to the match the small cloud neon lights that looked straight out of an Instagram post.

Magnus inhaled. He slowly pried his hand free from his friend's and walked over to the receptionist desk. He gave a nervous smile to the woman. "Hi. Um... I have an appointment. Bane for Dr. Blackthorn?"

The woman smiled, nodding. She clicked on her phone before typing up onto her computer. "Okay? Do you mind taking a moment to wait?"

"Yeah." he said, turning around. He sat down next to Lydia and Simon. "She just... just needs a moment."

Lydia nodded. Simon sighed, looking at how nervous his close friend was. He went into his bag and pulled out a small bag of sliced apples. "Here." he said.

Magnus smiled, taking the bag. "Thanks guys. For being here for me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Lydia said.

"You are my best friend man." Simon said.

"No. That's Clary." Magnus retorted, spitting out a small amount of his apple.

Simon rolled his eyes with a smile. "You know what I mean. I've been with you for so many years." he said. "I will support you no matter what."

Magnus smiled, biting into his apple. Granny smith. His favorite. Simon always knew his favorite apples. It was one of the snacks that he fell in love with after he had gotten out of rehab. Now, other than his Alexander, green apples calm him. That and tea.

"Mr. Bane."

Magnus looked up. He stood up. A bit too quickly. He bit his lip. The woman smiled, approaching him. The woman was a bit short. Short blonde hair that stopped at about her shoulders. A beautiful flower inspired henna tattoo was on her left hand. She smelled like cayenne pepper and roses. Alpha. Complete and utter alpha vibes. "Hi there. I'm Dr. Helen Blackthorn." she said, extending the tattooed hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Magnus." he introduced.

"And who is here with you?" she asked.

"Oh these are my friends." Magnus answered, motioning to the two of them. "Lydia and Simon."

"Nice to meet you." Lydia said, shaking her hand.

Simon just shined his nerdy smile. "Nice to meet you as well."

"Pleased to meet you." Helen said with a wave.

"From what we heard, they say that you are the best at discovering fertility in omegas and betas." he said.

"Thank you Simon. I wouldn't say the best. But your friend is in good hands. I am a certified fertility care practitioner. I also have a bachelor's and M.D degree for being an obstetrician as well as a labor and delivery nurse."

"That is very reassuring miss." Lydia said with a smile. "You seem to know a lot."

"I have always been so mesmerized by how babies are born and how they grow. This is one step to learning so so so much more." she said.

Magnus smiled for a split second. "You know... you're pretty down to earth. Most of my other doctors were pretty strict."

"Trust me. I'm the fun one." she said with a playful wink his way. "So, from what I heard. You are here to check on fertility?"

"Yes." the omega answered, biting his lip. "Nothing to be nervous about. At all. So, what we are going to do is bring you inside of the offices. Get you situated and then take a look."

Magnus nodded. Lydia rubbed his knuckles as he was slowly brought inside of the main part of the clinic. No more friends. No more support system. The rooms scared him. He had no idea why. Helen slowly led him over towards her main room. There was a long wide chaise, the same color as the couch outside. She motioned for him to sit. "So... what we do here is a lot different from other clinics. Usually they like to spend about an hour or so just getting to know people. Rather then disregard their feelings or fears. So... I would like for you to take your time and relax. You tell me what you feel like telling me. Like why you want a baby or a past experience."

Magnus bit his lip again. It was starting to chafe and chap from how much he was biting it out of habit. "I um... look, no offense Dr. Blackthorn. But I know that you are specialized in this kind of stuff and it's your job to help people like me but... how do I... how can I tell you anything?"

Helen raised her brow. The alpha sat down in her own chair. "Mr. Bane... or can I call you Magnus?"

"Just stick with Bane." he stated. His heart beat was quickening. A lot faster then he wanted. And he hadn't even been there for no more of two minutes.

"Are you alright?" she called, getting up. "You're awfully red. And you're breathing quite heavily."

"I'm-I'm fine... I... shit..." he breathed.

"Magnus?" she called, leaning over to touch his shoulder.

"No! No, don't... don't touch me..." he cried.

He was panicking. The one thing that he didn't want to do. The one thing that he had been trying so hard to stay away from.

Helen got up, moving over to a small fridge in the corner. She pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to Magnus. Magnus didn't manage to reach out and take the water. The omega's eyes rolled to the back of his and he fell down to the ground. The pheromones wafted through the air. Overtaking his body. It was too much. With the stress and fear combined. It was too much for the omega. Helen cried out, moving over and trying to help him. She took a hold of him and helped him lay down against the chaise.

She got up and ran out of the office, over back into the lobby. Lydia looked up from her book, standing up immediately. Heavy pregnancy belly be damned. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Simon stood up as well, placing down his phone. "Where's Magnus?"

"He and I sat down. He started to panic. I think that the stress and fear mixed with the fact that he is an omega of caused him to pass out." she said. "I need to call someone."

"Call an ambulance." Lydia stated.

"What? No." Simon called.

Lydia and Dr. Blackthorn both turned over to him, raising their eyebrows. "What? Why?" they said in unison.

"Trust me. Just trust me." Simon called. "If we call an ambulance, things will go downhill fast. We should just call his... call his boyfriend."

"I thought that this was supposed to be a surprise?" Lydia asked.

"Well do we have a choice here?" Simon called. "Magnus doesn't need a doctor. He just needs someone that he cares about to calm him down. That someone is Alec."

The alpha let out a sigh. "Okay." Helen said. "Call him. It's against protocol, but this is about Magnus."

Simon sighed, biting his lip. Lydia raised his eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked.

"I just realized that Alec is going to fucking kill me." he said, picking up his phone and dialing the number.

* * *

Alec ducked his head down as he was led into the last plane in the port. This one was a lot larger. It seemed almost like it was a living room instead of a plane's seating area. There was two cream single seats resting across to a television. Resting against the wall that was the bathroom and closet space. Across from the TV was a large cream sofa. Just as luxurious looking as the seats. Alec smiled, running his fingers against the seat. Everett walked in behind him, a smile on her face. "So this is our Emerald jet."

"Very nice." Alec said with a smile. 

Everett walked over to the two chairs, she patted them. "So these two seats are able to flip into two beds. Which is good especially for your long flight."

Alec nodded. "How much for this one?"

"This jet is about... seven thousand for the trip." she said.

"Great." Alec said. "I'd love to use this one."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Very. Thank you so much miss." he said, shaking her hand with a smile. "Oh, Magnus is going to love this."

Everett smiled. "I'm going to go over and let Barry know. I'll be right back."

Alec nodded. She slowly left the jet. The alpha turned back over, admiring how wonderful this jet was. It was comfortable and wide. And with the movies and the food accommodations, Magnus would be nothing but comfortable. He smiled. And that was just the start. And then when they arrived and Magnus saw where they were going, he would be ecstatic. The alpha, sat down. He was smiling widely. He was so happy. He was glad that he would soon be making Magnus has happy as he was. Their first Valentine's Day was suddenly looking up.

The businessman's phone vibrated in his pocket.

He sensed that something was wrong. Alec pulled out his phone. Simon. Oh damn well something is going to be wrong. He cleared his throat. "What have you done Lewis?" he asked.

_"Heeeyyy..."_

"What have you done? Is it Izzy? Or is it Magnus?"

 _"Well..."_ the beta called. _"Listen don't kill me. But I need you to come and meet me here... at this place... that I'm at right now."_

"Why?"

_"Because... well um... Magnus... he kinda sorta maybe um... fainted."_

"FAINTED?! Simon what happened to him?!" he cried. His omega was in pain or was hurt. He got up and hurried over to the exit of the plane.

 _"Look... I shouldn't say."_ he said.

"LEWIS!"

 _"Okay! Magnus kinda wanted to surprise you. By finding out if he is fertile. To give you a baby. He's been scared but excited since the beginning. I think that all of the emotions baby have gotten to him as of finally when we met the doctor."_ he explained.

Shit.

SHIT!

"Okay. Text me the address okay? I'll be right there." he called, hanging up without a response. He hurried over down the flight path. 

Everett looked up from her phone and gave Alec a worried smile. She was afraid that she might have possibly lost a customer. "Mr. Lighwood? Are you... are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry but I can pay by card online. Or something like that. I need to go..." he said, rushing to get to his car.

The omega followed him as fast as she could with her heels on. "Of course. Of course." she said. "Go on. We will... we will be in touch."

Alec nodded, running over to his car.

* * *

"...gns..."

Magnus moaned, moving his head to the side.

"...he...out..."

"...h...here since..."

Magnus moaned over. He felt hands against his cheeks. The omega hummed, feeling warm hands against his chilly cheeks.

"Hey... Baby...? Can you...? ...eyes?"

Magnus sighed, moving himself up and slowly opening his eyes. It took a moment for his body to get ready. And he slowly focused on the face in front of him. Alexander. The omega smiled, moving his hand over and resting it against his boyfriend's temple. Alec smiled, holding him gently. "Alec..." he said.

"Easy. Easy." he called. "Stay with me alright. We're gonna stand up. Big deep breaths, okay?"

Alec held him by the forearms, slowly helping him onto his feet and off of the chaise. Magnus leaned against him. Alec cradled him close, letting him rest against his chest. He looked up at Simon, John and Lydia. Lydia was looking down at him, worry in her eyes. Dry tear stains against her cheeks, showing off the bare skin underneath the foundation. John held his love, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She felt awful. That she had done this and had left him alone in the room and caused him to have a panic attack. "Alec... I'm so sorry. I-"

"Lydia, it's fine. You were here for Magnus. Here to support him. That's alright." he said, rubbing the back of his omega's neck to comfort him. "It's alright."

"I didn't think that he would have panicked like that." Simon said.

"Don't worry about him. I have him now." Alec said, looking over at him. "Are you alright Mags?" Magnus looked up from his lover's chest. He nodded, but laid his head back down. Alec rubbed his shoulders. "Come on. Talk to me. I'm here."

Magnus didn't say anything. He just wanted to go back to sleep. He usually didn't stay awake that much when he passed out. Actually, he never really passed out from panic and anxiety attacks. But having Alec near him and having Alec hold him tightly was better than anything in the world. Alec sighed, looking over at the door to the office as it opened. The alpha raised his eyebrows, meeting eyes with the doctor.

"Helen?" he called.

She looked up from her clipboard. "Alec?"

"You guys know each other?" John asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Alec said. "She's engaged to a family friend on mine. Hey."

"Hi. Alec if I knew that you were dating Magnus... god! I'm so sorry." she called.

"It's fine." Alec said to her with a smile. He moved over, pulling Magnus off of his chest and up into a bridal carry. The omega cried out softly, before relaxing into the hold. "I'm taking him home, okay?"

"Just... call me Magnus... okay?" Lydia called.

"I'll make sure he does." Alec answered when Magnus let out a weak hum in response. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"Drive safe Alec." Helen called as the alpha left the room.

Alec stayed silent as he carried Magnus. The cold hit him harshly, but his main focus was making sure that Magnus was okay. That he felt safe and that he felt warm.

"S-Sorry." Magnus whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Alec sighed. He would get his answer when he's ready. "Don't be love. It's alright. Relax. I got you Mags. I've got you."

The omega let out a calm and relaxed smile as his wonderful boyfriend carried him inside of his car. He laid him down against the back seat, before pressing a beautiful and wonderful kiss against his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk about fertility and the possible future
> 
> Alec makes it abundantly clear that he will never ever be leaving his omega. For better or for worse.
> 
> 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... if you are wondering. I am feeling a lot better than Thursday (I posted a pretty cryptic cry out if you didn't get to read it)
> 
> I am much better. With some good news in fact. For one, I have been doing better grade wise. And I am doing some Sonic Speed SAT and ACT studying. And for another, I got my audition! I'm going to be in the play at my school!!! Hurray!!!! Be happy for me plz. Not a lot of people support me.
> 
> I am so excited and for once so happy! Tha k you for the kind words that you shared with me. I love you all 💜

Magnus looked up, seeing the wonderful alpha that he was able to call his walk up to him. Alec knelt down in front of him, handing him a cup filled with warm dandelion tea. Magnus smiled, taking the cup from him. But he didn't want to sip it though. He just rubbed the handle, looking down at the dark colored drink. He looked over, seeing his cat sitting down beside him. It was almost like Chairman was walking on thin ice. Not wanting to break the omega that showed him so much love and affection. Alec returned to his side, moving over and covering his omega's shoulders with a thick blanket.

The alpha moved back to his spot in front of him. Leaning down on one knee and looking up at him. He moved over and rubbed his thigh. "How are... how are feeling?" he asked.

Magnus smiled. "Better now that you're here."

Alec didn't smile either. He kept on looking at Magnus. He was sincerely worried about him. He wanted to make sure that he was okay. His omega slowly looked back down at his tea cup. "So um... are you hungry? Do you want me to order something? Or cook something?" Magnus shook his head in response. "Okay then... are you ready to... to talk?"

Magnus exhaled. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Mad at you? Magnus, sweetheart. Why would I be mad at you? I was worried about you, yes. But mad, no. I could never be mad at you." Alec said to him, taking his hands into his own.

Magnus smiled as Alec rubbed his knuckles. Chairman advanced as well. He purred before jumping to the omega's lap. Magnus smiled, petting his head very gently. He sighed. "Look um... how much did Lydia or Simon tell you when they called?"

"Simon told me that... that you fainted. That's all he said."

"Alec, there's no need to lie."

"I'm not. That's all he said, really."

Magnus looked down. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay." Alec said, still rubbing comforting circles against his knuckles. "But... do you want to tell me why you fainted? Or do you want to tell me why you were there in the first place?"

Magnus sighed. "I know that Valentine's Day is coming up. And I wanted to do something nice for you. You are the best alpha in the world and I just wanted to get you the best gift to show you how much I love you. And so I wanted to... I wanted to see if one day, I could give you the best gift. The gift of a baby. Your own pup."

Alec sighed, a smile forming on his face unconsciously. Magnus wanted to do that. With him. He wanted to have a baby. Not now but definitely in due time. But his omega wanted that. A pup. A baby. A tiny little bundle with and adorable smile and all of their traits answers features combined. "Magnus..."

"And I knew for a long time that my addiction might have an effect on that. I knew for months and months on end that I might not be able to have a pup. That I might have ruined my chance. But I was ready to find out. To at least know. But all of the nerves and the fear and the anxiety suddenly came back to me when I got the appointment. Speaking to some random alpha with a degree about my addiction and my pain and my past was so... uncomfortable. It hurt. I guess that my pheromones overtook me." the omega bit his lip.

Alec got up, sitting down to next to him. Chairman moved to rest in between them. "You couldn't have known that you would have flared up like this. Panic attacks just... happen. No explanation." he said. "You're okay now. And I'm glad you are."

Magnus turned over to Alec. "I guess that I'm also just... pissed off that I let my emotions get the better of me. And that I ruined your surprise."

Alec smiled. He pulled him in close. "I have you here. Safe and sound in my arms. And you love me as much as I love you. You didn't and will not ruin anything for me."

Magnus sighed. "I still... I still wanted to know though. I want to see if there is a way I can get pregnant. And if not... I want to understand why. I want to just know."

Alec nodded. "Whatever you want. Whatever you need. I am here for you. And I will be here for you. Always."

Magnus smiled. The omega set down his tea and moved Chairman onto the floor. He picked up one of his toys to let his precious kitty play while he spoke. The cat understood the memo and moved to play with the toy that Alec had given him for Christmas. Magnus turned over to Alec. Alec raised his brow, seeing the look in his eyes. Magnus leaned over to his alpha. He pulled his legs over and sat down on his lap. Alec instantly moved his hand over to hold his elbows. Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck. "I shouldn't have been so scared."

"Mags-"

"Let me finish. Please." Magnus said. Alec nodded, looking up at him. "I shouldn't have been scared because I have you. You are the kindest man in the world. I should have known that regardless, you would be understanding and caring. You, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, are unlike any man that I have ever met and will ever meet. I love you. So much."

Alec blushed. He coughed, looking down. "Thank you Magnus. I love you too. And I will be here. For you forever and always."

Magnus smiled. Alec moved over, pressing his lips to his neck. The omega whimpered, holding the back of his boyfriend's head. "Alexander..."

"I love you babe." Alec groaned, still kissing him.

"Show me?" Magnus asked, a bit of a whimper.

Alec looked up. He nodded. He slowly stood Magnus up along with him, taking his hand. Magnus waved goodbye to Chairman as they walked over to the bedroom. Alec closed the door behind him, looking over at his omega. He crashed their lips together, moving over to the bed. Alec laid him down, almost as if he was fragile. Magnus held onto him, arms wrapped around his neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. Alec leaned up, his lips pulling away from his omega's with a satisfying pop.

Alec smiled. He pressed his hand to Magnus' cheek. "I love you baby." he said to him. "And I will be here for every single day for the rest of my life."

Magnus nodded. Alec slowly pried his belt off.

🌺🌺🌺

Magnus admired the view from his spot on the bed. Alec pulled off the belt and then pulled down his boxers. The omega noticed how his bulge was slowly starting to form and press up against the fabric. Magnus sat up on his elbows, leaning to touch and make Alec feel good. The alpha shook his head, moving over and pressing Magnus back down against the bed. "No." he said to him.

"Alexander..." he gasped.

"No. I got this. I've got you."

"I'm not fragile."

"No. But I think after all of this, you should let me take care of you."

Magnus chuckled. He moved his hands above him, admiring the view as Alec pulled off Magnus' shirt slowly. Moving button after button off. The anticipation was killing him. With the smell of his strong alpha wafting into his nose and the beautiful look in his eyes. Magnus was slowly growing hard. Alec slowly pulled the shirt off of Magnus. He picked him up by the waist and dragged him over to the pillows. He set Magnus down so that his head was against a mountain of comfortable pillows.

The alpha took a hold of his wrists, moving them above him once again. "Remember when you told me that you'd like me to cuff you?"

"Did you actually go out and buy handcuffs just to make me happy?" Magnus asked.

"I would do literally anything in the world to make you happy." Alec said, sitting down onto Magnus' lap. Their erections pressed up against one another. Magnus bit his lip, moaning.

Alec moved off of him for a moment, going over to his blazer. He pulled out a very small paper bag. Inside was a set of bright pink handcuffs. Magnus chuckled. "Pink." he said. "One of my favorite colors."

Alec smiled. The alpha sat back down against his love, taking his hands. "I won't hurt you. Okay? In any way, shape or form."

"I know." Magnus said as the metal wrapped around his left wrist. Alec moved the chain through the top of the bed frame and connected Magnus' right to the restraint. Now he was cuffed. Stuck and completely at the mercy of his one true love. His mate forever and always. Magnus smiled as Alec admired how beautiful he looked. "Alexander..." he cried.

"I'm here." Alec said, moving over to press slow kisses to his neck. Magnus' head fell back, feeling the soft and sensational kisses.

The alpha reached over, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube. He poured some into his hand and held out his ring finger to Magnus to suck. Magnus did as he was told, licking his finger to get the taste. "Hmmm?" he hummed. "Is it... green apple?"

"Correct. For the first time." Alec stated.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

Alec moved over, pulling off the omega's pants and shoes. He smiled at the pair of panties that he was wearing. Bright yellow lace. Alec leaned over and rubbed his thumb against the fabric. "Pretty."

"Just for you my darling." he said to him.

Alec smiled. He slowly pulled it off of his ass and added some lube to his hole. He slowly started to massage it, making his omega moan with delight. "There it is." he said as he slowly started to insert a finger. "There's that wonderful smile that I know and love."

Magnus moved to respond, but fell back. Still moaning in pleasure. Alec slowly fucked him with his fingers, stretching him open as much as he possibly could. The omega was moaning, his back arched as much as possible and his head leaned so deeply into the pillow. Alec smiled. He wanted him to find this pleasurable. He wanted him to know that he was here. He moved over taking the condom, ripping it open with his teeth and looking down at him. Magnus leaned up, wanting to touch his alpha more than anything. The support post of the bed leaned up with him. He was stuck there.

Alec chuckled, placing the condom on. He loomed over to Magnus, like a predator on it's meek prey. He leaned down, looking at him. He pressed one hand against his cheek while the other went underneath one of this thighs. He entered slowly. The alpha smiled, seeing Magnus look up at him like he was the most wonderful and beautiful person in the world. He slowly start, going in and out and in and out. 

Magnus looked up at him, watching and watching at how Alec treated him. Like he was of royal blood. Alec smiled, leaning down and kissing the side of his neck. The omega let out small breaths of nothing but pure pleasure. "I love you." Alec whispered, slamming into him at bit faster. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too my alpha. My Alexander." Magnus said, yanking once more at the cuffs.

Alec, continuing his thrusts, moved up and yanked the cuffs right off of his wrists. "Touch me." he whispered.

Magnus obliged. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed Alec's cheeks hungrily. "Alexander... Alexander..." he trembled.

"I love you." he whispered. "I love you no matter what."

Magnus' head flew back, screaming on the top of his lungs. He came hard on his boyfriend's stomach, completely untouched himself. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He became a bit woozy. The alpha held him tightly, slowly still going until he felt himself go as well. He cried out Magnus' name as he felt the condom start to fill up. He fell down beside Magnus, his hand still against his shoulder.

🌺🌺🌺

They took a few seconds to enjoy their bliss. The bubble that they had just created. Magnus turned his head up at his boyfriend and smiled. He looked up at the cuffs, indicating is want for them off and for some cuddles.

Alec obliged the order like a soldier. Slowly moving up and carefully prying the them off of his wrists. The omega's hands instantly fell down and wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. Magnus was breathing heavily, smiling widely. He turned over to his alpha, seeing how happy and how flushed he was. He slowly moved over, laying his head against Alec's chest. Alec smiled, holding him. One hand on his shoulder, the other holding his hand. "Thank you." Magnus whispered.

Alec smiled, rubbing the promise ring that Magnus wore every single day since Christmas. "For what Magnus?"

"For being here with me. For... loving me." Magnus said. "And for helping me... get through this."

"I am here for the long run baby. I will never ever leave you until I die." he said. "And no matter what happens... we are going to be here together. We will do everything together."

Magnus looked up, seeing his boyfriend again. "Even if... even if I can't have children? Even if I'm infertile?"

Alec smiled. He sat up, still holding Magnus. "Magnus... do me a favor. I want you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Trust me sweetheart. Would I ever do something to hurt you?"

Magnus chuckled. He smiled widely, closing his eyes as instructed. Alec took his hands in his and placed them over the omega's stomach. "Now... I want you to name all of the important people in your life."

"Okay..." Magnus said. "You. My father. Simon, Clary, Isabelle, Ragnor. Catarina, and their baby too! And Rosa. And Raphael. And Jace. Your mother, Max, Luke, all of the children I teach. The people at the shelter that I help..."

Alec smiled. "Now... if you could think three names... any names that you really like... what would they be?"

Magnus bit his lip, tilting his head even though his eyes were still closed. "I really like names... Luka. I also really like Cybil. And I really love the name Liam."

"Okay." Alec said. "Now, can you imagine children named that?"

"The names I just chose?"

"Yes."

"I can." he answered, nodding.

"Now. Would it matter to you if these children came from your own belly? Or if they came to us through adoption?" Alec asked him.

"It wouldn't." Magnus said.

Alec smiled. He moved over, caressing his cheek. The hint that Magnus could open his eyes. The omega looked over at him, tears shining in his eyes. "Well that's how I feel about this. It wouldn't matter if we can't have our own children or if he adopt. I will love them and I will love you." he said. "And even if you are infertile, you and I have so many people in your life that are here to support you."

Magnus rubbed his lips and nodded. "How are you real?" he asked.

Alec chuckled. He leaned closer and pressed kisses to his cheek. "You're sticky."

"And so are you my wonderful alpha." Magnus said. "How about we... we take a shower together?"

Alec nodded. The two of them stood, Alec helping Magnus a bit as he wobbled, and walked hand in hand to the bathroom.

* * *

Alec looked down at Magnus. They were sitting down in the bathtub. The porcelain tub filled up with warm water along with some scents and color from Magnus' colorful bath bombs. He leaned down against the end, Magnus leaning up against his chest. Magnus was moving his hand up and down in the water, humming to a song in his head. Alec looked down at his beautiful omega. Thoughts filled his mind. Thoughts on what he had just said. What he had just said about Magnus and his fertility. He really didn't care about Magnus and if he was fertile. It didn't matter. He didn't mind at all. But, he couldn't help but imagine how beautiful Magnus would be.

He could imagine it. He could see him and Magnus in the same position that he was in now. Sitting in the bath together. Magnus with a large pregnancy belly and a wide smile on his face. Maybe an engagement or wedding ring on his finger instead of the promise ring. Their little pup kicking inside and making his or her presence known. He wanted that. He did. But he also wanted Magnus happy more than he anything. His love was more important to him than anything. 

If Magnus wasn't fertile, he could still imagine there future. Maybe a nice day where they bring home a small toddler, who is so happy to be adopted. A smile on their face as they are finally welcomed as a Lightwood and a Bane.

"Magnus."

The omega looked up, looking at his taller boyfriend. "Hmm?"

"Look I um... I know that doctor. She's a family friend. If you want... how about we go back to the clinic and... figure this out together?" he said.

"You... you want to come with me?"

"I'd go to Mars and back for you Magnus. Of course I want to come and help." Alec said loudly, making the older man laugh wholeheartedly.

Magnus looked up at him. "And if we go... and we find out... does what you say still stand?" he asked.

"Nothing in this world or the afterlife, will ever ever take me away from you or make me want to leave." he said.

Magnus slowly turned over to face the alpha, the water splashing around in the tub and out. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and traced the tattoo against it. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." Alec answered, hands going underneath the purple water and gripping his waist lightly.

The two looked over at each other, before finally moving in and kissing each other. Sweetly and slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes with Magnus to the clinic together and reach and share this life changing moment together.
> 
> And they take a huge step when it comes to being a couple.
> 
> Plus, Lydia goes into labor 🤰🏼

Lydia sat there inside of her apartment. She rubbed her belly slowly, looking out at the beautiful night sky in worry. She hoped that Magnus was okay. She prayed that she didn't mess up her friendship with him. God, what if because of this she had messed up John's stance in Lightwood Corps?! The blonde omega bit her lip, looking down at the street view from her window. She really hoped that she didn't do anything wrong. She hoped that she didn't fuck anybody up.

Lydia looked up, seeing the reflection of her fiance in the glass window. John walked over, kneeling down so that he was sitting next to her. He pressed a sweet kiss to her temple. "Alec just texted me." he said. "Magnus is just fine."

"Oh thank God." she cried, turning over. "I was so worried. So worried that... that..."

"That what? Magnus is fine. Everyone has panic attacks. It happens." he told her, rubbing her belly. "And you are not at all to blame for this. And if Alec was going to blame anyone you know that it would be Simon."

Lydia didn't at all laugh or chuckle at the joke. She continued to look through the window, rubbing her belly. John let out a breath. He moved over so that he was sitting in front of her. The alpha moved his fiance's hands away from her stomach and placed his larger one's on the belly. He pulled down her skirt, exposing the swollen and stretched out skin.

Lydia raised her eyebrows. But she didn't say anything. She just watched him. John rubbed her stomach before leaning over and pressing soft sweet kisses against her bump. The alpha did this all of the time. And it was always ticklish. Especially when there was no skirt or pants to cover up. Lydia chuckled, watching her soon to be husband cherish the stomach where their daughter was. "John..." she called, moving over and cuffing some hair behind her hair. 

"Yes?" he asked, raising his brow with a sly grin.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said, leaning back down and pressing a kiss to the belly once again.

He was a good alpha. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was helping his precious fiance forget all of her worries. Lydia looked down at him. She slowly leaned down, so now that she was laying on her back. Her belly was now on full display. John crawled on top of his omega, sitting lightly in between her legs and continuing his worship of the pregnancy belly. "Hello there." he whispered. "How is my precious little princess doing?"

"You're talking to her?" Lydia asked.

"Why yes." John responded. "I want my daughter to know that I will not be going anywhere." He turned his face back to the belly. "How are you sweetie?"

There was a kick. Lydia smiled, but she winced. The alpha smiled, laughing at the response from her unborn child. "She seems happy now that you're here."

John smiled. "You know... you did nothing wrong. Magnus just panicked. And he's okay. And you're okay. And Caia is okay as well."

Lydia raised her eyebrow. She sat up, holding her belly. "Caia? What happened to waiting until she was born?"

"I heard you and Magnus talking." John said. "And I like Caia. It's a regal name. Beautiful name. For our little princess." Lydia smiled. She moved over, kissing his lips. She moaned in pain. John reached over, holding her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she gasped. "Caia is just... is just... ugh! She's awake."

"Do you think that it's time?" the alpha asked, sincerely worried for his omega and his pup.

"No. No. We still have a few weeks to go." she responded, holding her fiance's shoulder tightly. "It's just the kicking."

"Okay... okay..." he said to her. "Should I... should I get you something? Do you want something?"

"Ice cream?" she whimpered.

John sighed. He helped her up from the ground and helped her over to the kitchen so that they could get the requested ice cream.

* * *

Magnus smiled widely, walking inside of the kitchen of Alec's apartment. The floor was cold from his un-socked feet. He walked over to his alpha, who was leaning over the stove, cooking up some breakfast for the two. Magnus smiled. He loved seeing Alec cook and he loved the way that he treated him. The omega's hand pressed up against the island. He looked over at the apartment building. It was very comfortable. He loved staying here. He had never been to his house since the month started. He stayed here every single month here in Alec's apartment.

He loved staying here. Sleeping in the large bed. Being welcomed to warm food. Being loved and cherished. The omega placed his finger over his lips, looking at his boyfriend again. His silk robe fell back down, loose from his shoulder. He loved staying here. And this place was much bigger than his house. And... and maybe if Alec loved him being here as much as he did...

Magnus turned over. Alec turned over to him, a wide smile on his face. He moved some bacon onto a plate. "Good morning." he said.

"Good morning Alexander." Magnus called, walking over to him. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Alec blushed, smiling. "Well, you look amazing. I love this robe."

"Well of course you do. You did give this to me for Christmas." Magnus said. "What are you cooking over here Master Chef?"

"Ha ha." he responded. "Just some boiled eggs. Fruit. Bacon. Simpe but delicious."

"I swear to God, one day I will sign you up for one of those cooking competition shows." Magnus said, grabbing an egg and eating it.

Alec smiled. He plated the food and led his omega to the table. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Much better. Thank you Alexander."

"Have you spoken to Simon or Lydia since yesterday?"

"No." he responded, adding pepper to the egg. "I was going to call her and she how she is. Simon on the other hand has Izzy. And I know that you've threatened him through her already."

Alec chuckled, biting into a blueberry. Magnus turned over, looking at the decor of the apartment. The alpha raised his eyebrows, seeing the way that Magnus was looking around. "Baby." he called. "What are you... what are you doing?"

Magnus turned back over. "Hmm?"

Alec let out a breathy chuckle. "Why are you doing? You're looking around this place a lot."

"Yeah. Sorry. I was just... I was just thinking..." Magnus said, picking at his fruit. "I've been... I've been staying here for a couple of weeks. I think for a month at this point. And I love staying here. I love staying here along with you here. I love you and..."

Alec blushed. "Magnus... are you asking me if you can move in? Here?" Magnus nodded, looking down. "No."

Magnus looked up. "No?" he frowned. Of course it was too early.

"No. And I'll tell you why." Alec said. "I just recently gathered a large sum of money from a company buying one of our vegan substitutes personally from me. And with that money... I've been planning one thing. That's a secret though. And with the other... I was planning on moving outta this place."

"M-Moving?" Magnus repeated.

"Yeah. I wanted to get a place that I could live in... with you." the alpha said, moving over and taking his hand. "So that we could live together. Maybe a bigger bedroom. A lot of room for you to decorate. A bigger kitchen."

"You wanna... buy a... buy a house? Like a home? With me?"

"Of course I do! I love you! I want to live you." Alec called. "Waking up next to you is the best feeling in the world. I want to make it permanent."

Magnus chuckled. "Well... well, I don't want you to buy it buy yourself! I want to pay for it! I want to do this together! W-With you!"

"And we will. We will." Alec called. "Holy fuck! Holy fuck! I love you so much Magnus!"

The alpha got up from the chair and grabbed his omega. He swung him by the waist. Magnus cried out, hugging him tightly. He set him back down onto the cold floor. The omega immediately moved, crashing his lips together with Alec's. Alec held him by the waist, kissing him as much love and passion that he was receiving from the shorter man.

Magnus pulled away, pressing his forehead to Alec's. "I love you." he whispered.

"Not as much as I love you." he whispered, moving and holding him by the cheek. "So... moving in together."

"Getting a new place."

"Finding out about... babies."

"Yeah... yeah."

Alec held onto his shoulder gently, comfortably letting him know that he was here for him. "Are you... are you ready to try this again?" he asked. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I don't want you to panic like yesterday. All I want is for you to be comfortable."

"I think that the reason that I was so uncomfortable and scared last tme is because I was keeping this from you. But, since you know now... I have nothing at all to be afraid about. I have you here with me. To support me." Magnus explained. "I think that I'll be okay."

"Good." Alec said, pressing a kiss to his nose. Magnus pouted, wanting a kiss somewhere else. The alpha rolled his eyes, but obliged, moving over and kissing him on the lips. "I will be here every step of the way."

Magnus nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The drive to the clinic wasn't as bad as it was the last time. This time he didn't force himself asleep from fear. Now, he was just relaxing. He was seated right next to Alec, slowly rubbing his knuckles. Alec had so graciously decided to drive him (as if he didn't drive him everywhere else as well as well as this). And he was holding his hand, allowing nothing but the omega's favorite music to play and graciously offering to take him anywhere but the clinic if he decided to bail. Magnus smiled. Alec was nothing but supportive.

And first, he was upset that he emotions had gotten a hold of him and ruined his Valentine's surprise for the alpha. But then, he realized that he never should have done this without Alec. Alec was the sweetest person ever. And if he was fertile or not, his alpha would make the best father in the world. Alec pulled the car down, slowly pulling over to the clinic.

He inhaled, looking over at his boyfriend. He pulled up Magnus' hands to his lips and kissed the side. Magnus smiled. "I'm okay darling. Truly." he said.

"If you're sure." he said to him, parking the car and unbuckling his seat belt. Magnus did the same. The two of them slowly walked over to the front door. The alpha looked over, holding him waist firmly and comfortably. Magnus looked back over at him. He gave his alpha a comforting smile and grin. He leaned in, allowing the alpha to inhale his scent. The smell of sweet strawberries, lemon zest and sandalwood over took him. His worries over his boyfriend instantly went away.

He didn't seem distressed. Not anymore. And that was good enough for Alec. He sighed, nodding in agreement with him. He moved over, opening the door and welcoming Magnus in before him. Magnus did a small curtsy, chuckling at his boyfriend before walking inside. Alec was quick to follow, his hand instantly going back to the omega's small waist. He chuckled, moving over to the reception desk. There was a different person. But they had the same amount of kindness surrounding them. 

"Hi." he said, his southern accent hitting Alec right in the jealousy organ.

"I'm here to see Dr. Blackthorn." Magnus said.

The man nodded. He typed onto his computer before looking back up. "Your name?"

"Magnus. Magnus Bane."

"Oh! Dr. Blackthorn is in her office waiting for you!" he said. "You both can go on in."

Magnus smiled, nodding. Alec followed him, holding him ever so tighter than before. The omega chuckled. "Babe." he whispered. "He's an omega too. You can stop being so jealous."

Alec blushed. "I'm not jealous."

Magnus chuckled. The two made their way over into the office. Magnus held onto Alec's hand as they made their way inside. Helen was seated in the same chair as yesterday. Before everything went to shit. Magnus smiled. "Good afternoon." he called.

"Hello." she called. "How are you feeling Magnus?"

"I'm great. Better now." Magnus said,

"Great. I'm so glad." she said, holding out her hand. Magnus shook it with a smile. Alec grinned, finally seeing how comfortable Magnus was.

Helen looked over at Alec. She smiled. "Hey." she called.

"Hey doc." he called, shaking her hand as well. "How's Aline doing?"

"She's doing as good as he could. You know how busy she is." Helen said with a chuckle.

"If I had known that you two knew each other, I would have been a lot more comfortable with you yesterday." Magnus said with a chuckle.

"It's fine." Helen said. "How about we have a seat?"

She motioned over to the chaise where he was seated yesterday. Magnus sat down, Alec sitting right next to him. He took both of his hands in his and rubbed his knuckles to comfort him. Magnus smiled. He was grateful for the alpha and his kind and caring nature around him.

Helen sat down in front of the two, setting down the notebook on her lap. "First of all, let me tell you. I am so so sorry that I made you uncomfortable yesterday. I didn't mean to make you upset. It is never my intention. At all. I apologize." she said.

"Oh no. It was me. I just got way into my head. It was nothing at all to do with you." Magnus said. "If anything, I should apologize. I yelled at you for no reason."

Helen smiled. "You chose a good one Alec."

"The best one." he responded, kissing his temple.

"So... how about we start over? Yeah? That should help us start this over." she said. "Is there anything that I should know before we begin the process of finding out your fertility."

Magnus looked over at Alec. The alpha gave him a smile and a comfortable nod. Magnus turned over to Helen. "Well, awhile ago I was an addict..."

* * *

John was pacing back and forth. His heart was pacing and it felt like he was gonna throw up. Lydia was in a lot of pain. More than before. She usually passed it off as the baby kicking. But this pain was nothing like the baby kicking. Those were swift little hits. Happening one moment, gone the next. With happy or sad tears from his bride to be to follow. But this was continuous pain. Lasting forty seconds each and then happening after another forty. John had read his books. He looked up his articles. The alpha knew his stuff when it came to the well being of his fiance and his daughter.

These were labor pains. Contractions. They had to be. But then again, they could be Braxton Hicks. Or they could be some kind of placebo effect. Who knew? But John was desperate to give himself some sort of answer. He needed to be sure that his omega was okay.

He needed to make sure that the pregnant woman that he was deeply in love with wasn't in too much pain that would harm her. Or their baby. The man was pulled from his struggling and sincere thoughts when he heard a loud scream of pain from their bedroom. The alpha broke out into a sprint. He ran over, searching around for his fiance. "Lydia?! LYDIA!?!"

There was another painful scream. His head twisted. He ran over to their shared bedroom and banged on the wall. He was praying that she wasn't in too much pain. He couldn't handle that. He banged his fist against the wall. He heard the shocked gasp from inside. He pulled on the handle. Nothing. Locked. John took a step back, rolling up the sleeves of his sweat and slamming it against the door. The door broke off of it's hinges. The alpha took a hold of it before it fully fell down and onto his bride.

He threw it across the bedroom, having it land on the bed. Rubble, paint chips and all. John looked down at his omega. Lydia was sitting on their tub, clutching her stomach. He could see the veins popping out of her head. John fell down onto his knees, gripping her smaller hands. "Johnny... ugh! Johnny!" she cried.

John moved his hand to touch below her chin. "Oh my love." he cried. "This is not just the baby kicking. And you know it."

"No... no John. It's just... ugh! It's just Braxton-"

"Don't lie to me." he said, cutting her off. "Lydia... I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth."

Lydia sighed, looking down. She bit her lip. The omega slowly sat up straighter, showing the wet stain against her leggings. John's eyes widened and his dark skin turned pale. "My... my water just broke..."

The alpha stood up, cursing. A long string came out of his mouth, not at all caring. "Shit... shit, shit, shit... fuck! Holy fuck! Shit!"

"John! Language!" she called.

"Right... right sorry... I... I just... wait-wait here. Breathe okay?"

Lydia nodded. She watched from her spot against the bathtub as he fiance ran into their bedroom. She giggled, seeing him struggling to put items into a small suitcase. The omega laughed. Her strong boyfriend was always prepared. Even from when they were dating. He had plans. Plan A's all the way to plan W's. Seeing all of this just because of their daughter was so heartwarming and kind of arousing.

He came back not even a moment later. He moved over, picking Lydia up gently from the tub. "Okay... okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. Fuck, fuck, shit! Shit, I'm cursing."

"Johnny!" Lydia called, with a laugh.

"Relax my love. Everything is going to be fine." he said to her. "I'll get the car ready. I'll call my parents. And call your grandma."

"John." she called, stopping him by pressing her hand against his shoulder. "We're... we're gonna be parents."

"I know. I'm so excited." he said to her. "Dear God... I... I love you. The both of you."

Lydia smiled. She groaned in pain again though. Leaving her alpha to scramble to gather everything up for her and Caia.

* * *

"...That's... that's pretty much it." Magnus said with a sigh. He inhaled for probably the fifteenth time. He wiped his eyes again. He'd started crying a couple of times in the middle of his stories. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked over, seeing Alec right there next to him.

This alpha was the best in the world. He had held him when he broke down the first time. He didn't leave him. He handed him tissues, pressed kisses to his cheeks and whispered to Helen to just give him a moment. Magnus smiled, feeling his hand on his shoulder. Feeling the calm aura that the alpha gave off.

Magnus looked down at the tissue that Alec had given him. He wiped his eyes again, seeing the concealer, eyeliner and pink glitter come off. He laughed. "I probably don't have any more makeup on." he said, trying to bring up the mood.

Alec chuckled along with Helen. "You look beautiful sweetheart." he said.

"No judgement from any of us." Helen said. "I'm sorry that all of that happened to you. But I am glad that you were able to go through it with people that loved you. Even now, there are people that love you."

Magnus smiled, looking up at Alec. Alec smiled back down at him. He pressed a kiss to his cheek once again. "Thank you." Magnus whispered. "Thank you so much for being with me my darling."

"You're welcome." he responded, giving him a quick eskimo kiss.

Helen stood up. "Now... if you wouldn't mind. We should go over and run the tests. Are you ready?"

Magnus nodded. He felt so much better now that he had told his story. He stood up from the chaise and nodded. "I'm... I'm ready."

"Alec... if you mind staying out here?" she asked. "This is the one time that we have to split up."

Alec tensed. He didn't want to leave him. Especially now that the two of them had spent time during Magnus' telling his emotional past. Magnus walked over to the alpha and kissed his lips quickly. The touch was calming. Everything else on his mind, fuck that. Magnus was on his mind now. Magnus held his hand and smiled. "I'll be... I'll be okay." he said. "I have Helen."

Alec looked up at her and then back at his boyfriend. He moved his hand over, kissing it. "Okay. I'll be in the lobby. Call me if you need me."

Magnus nodded. He turned over, walking with Helen out of the office. Alec smiled at him, sitting back. Magnus would be fine. And no matter what happened and no matter if he was fertile or not, he would be here to support Magnus.

The alpha looked down into his jacket pocket. He picked it up, looking down at it. He smiled. The jet was confirmed. Perfect. This trip of course couldn't come a better time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to Magnus' fertility problem is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify, if you guys don't know, PAP smears is when doctors use a tool to open up the vagina. From there they take a swab, insert it inside and test it in order to look and test for fertility and STD's.
> 
> The test takes about three weeks to get to and get analyzed in a lab. But of course, I don't have three weeks for this story. So, I am bending the rules a bit. Enjoy my loyal readers. 🖤

Maryse was standing in her kitchen. Doing the only motherly thing she could while Max was out taking a test. She was chopping up some fruit so that she could make pie for the dinner her special dinners. It was a simple recipe. One that she made almost every month or two. She was always excited to make it. Luke loved all of her pies (expect for pecan because he was allergic) and Max, with his ever growing sweet tooth loved them as well.

It was a normal afternoon in the Lightwood-Garroway home. That was until... There was a tingling sensation on Maryse's neck. The omega raised her brow, confused at first. What the hell was that? She put down the knife and rubbed her temple. After a couple of moments, she understood. Her children senses were tingling.

Something was wrong. But with whom? It wasn't Izzy. She had just gotten off of a FaceTime with Max when they were doing an impromptu Spanish tutoring session before he left. And despite all of the antics that Jace went through, her senses never went off with him. They jumped off a cliff after Jace left for college. It was always call from Alec or Izzy or Clary to tell her what that blonde did that week. So now she knew who it was. It was Alec. Something with Alec. After a second of thinking, she threw down her knife. She ran over, looking through her dining room.

Luke had been sitting on the table, typing up some reports. He raised his eyebrows, looking over at his wife. Confused as to why she was sprinting. "Uh... honey?" he called. "Why are-"

"Flowers?" she called. "Where are the flowers that you brought me?"

"...huh?"

"Flowers?!"

"Okay, okay!" he called, moving over and picking up the vase from it's respective spot. The omega snatched them, not before placing a kiss to his cheek.

Maryse yanked the flowers out and wrapped them up in some decorative paper. Luke watched her. She ran out of the house. Luke raised his eyebrow. The doors opened and once again, out came his wife. "Sorry sweetheart!" she called, kissing his lips quickly. "It's Alec."

The door closed again. The alpha raised his eyebrow once more. "...okay..."

* * *

Alec was sitting in the lobby, tapping his foot impatiently. He really wanted this to work out. He really hoped that everything would go well. And even if it didn't, he would be able to be with his omega and comfort him. He'd be able to take care of him. Hold him and love him and they could explore the options for their future together.

The door to the clinic slammed opened, startling him very quickly. Alec jumped in his spot on the couch, dropping the magazine that was in his hands. He was shocked to see his mother there. What the hell? Maryse ran over to her son, shoving a bouquet of flowers into his hands. The alpha struggled to hold them, still confused and high on the fact that his mother had just appeared.

"M-"

"I felt that something was wrong." she said. "Magnus is there right?"

"Uh... yeah. Again, wh-"

"Good. Give those to him." she said to him, smoothing her skirt. "Okay then... bye!"

"Wait, mom!" Alec called, seeing her rush out. "Mom!"

"Alec?"

Alec turned over, seeing Helen standing there by the door. The blonde was pulling her hair into a bun, looking at Alec strangely. Her eyebrow was raised. Alec looked from her and then over to the door. "Did you not see my mom here?" he asked.

"No." she responded. "Is that where you got the flowers?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then... So... we've finished looking over at Magnus. The results usually take about a week or so. But in Magnus' case, it takes a few minutes since he is not only a man but he is an omega." she explained. "The procedure took only a couple of moments. He's in there. He's in a bit of pain from the procedure, but he'll be fine after a couple of minutes."

Alec nodded. His clutched the flowers to his chest. Helen motioned him to follow. The alpha walked into the hall, looking through multiple offices and multiple rooms inside. Helen led him over to a certain room in the corner. Magnus was laying there, munching on a brownie. He looked adorable. His hair a little bit messy and his legs crossed as if ran the place. The omega smiled, waving at the two. If Magnus was happy, Alec was more than happy. He made a quick stride over towards him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Magnus smiled, feeling the nice and warm kiss. Alec moved the flowers over, placing them in his hands. "Oh!" he cried. "Tulips! I love tulips. Where did you get them?"

 _From my mother who has some kind of strange superpower when it comes to me and Izzy,_ Alec thought.

He just shrugged instead. "Well, you know me." Magnus chuckled. He hugged the flowers again. Alec turned around, pulling up a chair to sit next to his omega. He rubbed his shoulder in comfort. "So, how was it?"

"It was fine." he said. "If anything, the tool they used was really cold. But then again, nothing is ever better at opening me up than those large fingers of yours."

Alec turned bright red. "Magnus!"

"What?" he responded with a smile.

Alec turned over to Helen, who was standing against the wall. Completely oblivious to the dirty statement that Magnus had just made. "So... how much longer until we know for sure?"

"It should take a couple of moments." Helen said. "We just sent them over to the lab across the block."

Alec nodded. He turned back over to the love of his life. He pressed his hand against his cheek, rubbing calm reassurances. "You know..." Magnus said. "After this whole ordeal, I feel like I need a vacation."

Alec let out a chuckle. _If only he knew what I'm planning._

"That sounds nice. I haven't been on a vacation or break in three years. And that was with my family." he said.

Helen turned around, seeing someone come down the hall. The nurse stopped by her, giving her a friendly smile and handing her a small stack of papers. The alpha took it with a grateful grin. She turned back over, facing the couple. She patted the stack with a smile. Alec turned to Magnus, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Magnus smiled back at him, slowly looking up at Helen. She sat down in her chair and looked down at the pages in front her. "So, looking at these test results, I have the answer to your painful heats. The reason that they last only a day or two and is very painful is due to the addiction that you had. So you have a condition known to most female omegas is primary dysmenorrhea. It's pain before and a bit during a menstrual cycle. But for male omegas, it's the same pain during and after their heat." she explained.

Alec looked at Magnus. "Well is it serious?" he asked.

"Well, not necessarily. " she answered. "There is some treatment. The use of inflammatory drugs. But from the looks of things, you are a relatively healthy eater and drinker. And you engage in healthy activity often. Do you dance?"

Magnus nodded. "I dance, I do yoga. I try a lot for my body."

"And it is worth it." Helen stated looking at her chart.

"What does this have to do with the dysmenorrhea?" Alec couldn't help but ask. The name was scary. Immediately he was on red alert.

"These are the start of some treatments before we as doctors prescribe some inflammatory drugs." she said. "But to tell you, some causes say that if they have primary dysmenorrhea, some symptoms include infertility. But... that is not the case for you."

Magnus looked up. His eyes widened. "Wait... what?"

"You case is just mild. And your fertility is not at all affected by the dysmenorrhea or by the addiction. From what the tests have told us and from what I can see, you have a healthy amount of eggs for an omega of your age." she said.

Tears welled up in the omega's eyes. His hand wandered over to his abdomen. Alec smiled at him, holding his hand even tighter. "Oh my... so... despite everything... I'm... I'm..."

"You can have children. Most definitely." Helen responded. "And after we prescribe you some medication to treat and hopefully cure your primary dysmenorrhea, your chances of getting pregnant during heats is going to have a better outcome."

Magnus looked over at Alec. The alpha immediately englufed him a tight hug, holding him safely and soundly. So that he could hear his fast paced heartbeat and feel the love and comfort that he had for him. Magnus lost it. He started to cry from absolute happiness. All of these years. All of these years since his rehab, he had thought that he would never get pregnant. That he was ruined the chance of giving his soulmate a child.

But he was fertile. Sure, he did have a very inconvenient medical condition. But none of that mattered of him right now. He could have children. He was fertile. And he had his Alexander right here. Alec pulled his face up from his chest and kissed him passionately. Magnus laughed and sobbed into his alpha's kiss all at once. Alec pulled away. "You're amazing. You are... holy shit Magnus, I love you so much."

Magnus smiled. He turned over to Helen. "Dr. Blackthorn... thank you. So much... thank you."

"You don't have to thank me at all." she said, setting down the papers and taking his hands in hers. "I was nothing but happy to help."

The omega sobbed once more. Alec held him. "I'm so happy Alexander." he cried. "I'm so happy."

Helen hugged him tightly as well. Magnus had probably never cried this hard in his life. The last time he did, was when his mother passed away. But that was a sad time. Now... now he was happy.

* * *

Ragnor slowly searched through the box of blueberries. It couldn't be just any blueberry. Oh no. Not for his Catarina. The texture of blueberries, despite them being blended up for her smoothie, needed to be perfect. They needed to be of certain size. Certain texture. Certain hue of blue. The alpha slowly added the ones that were of that certain texture to the blender. He did the same with the strawberries and inspected the bananas. If one fruit was out of place, he knew that it would either be his wife hurling chunks in the bathroom, hurling chunks at him or refusing to have her breakfast. He leaned over the counter, looking over at Catarina.

Raphael had come to visit, as he had promised Rosa that she could play with Ragnor, Cat and the baby inside of the beta's belly. Raphael slowly placed a hot cloth against her forehead. The beta grinned, looking at her friend. Ragnor smiled. He loved the small family that he had. They were all together and they all supported one another. It was like a breath of fresh air being here with them. They were just missing one other person. _Well, more like two,_ the alpha thought.

Magnus was never without Alec. The two were in love and they would soon be married. He could tell just by the look on Alec's face when they had dinner together almost a week ago. That promise ring was going to turn into an engagement ring soon enough. Ragnor blended the fruits together and made his way over the couch. Raphael had helped the beta sit up and leaned up against the sofa cushions. The alpha knelt down in front of his wife. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and handed her the cup. Catarina smiled, sipping the drink.

Raphael looked over to him. Ragnor also handed him a cup, along with Rosa. The little girl smiled widely, taking the cup and sipping it. "You love fruits huh?" he asked his sister.

The young girl nodded, the straw still in her mouth.

The two alphas turned over to Catarina. She was taking her time sniffing the drink. "Is it up to baby's standards?"

The beta nodded. "Can I have a spoon though?"

"Rosa, sweetheart?" Ragnor called. "Can you grab a spoon for Cat? And can you get yourself a bunch of strawberries if you wish."

The girl smiled. She got up and ran over to the kitchen. Cat looked over at the two alpha's. She rubbed her husband's cheek. "So... have you heard from Magnus?"

"Not yet." Raphael answered.

"I think that he's still in the clinic." Ragnor said.

"I hope that he is alright.' Cat said.

Raphael growled. "I should have texted him and let him know that I would be there. It gets me upset that he got so upset and that he panicked."

"You know the memories of the addiction get to him. It's not his fault Raph." Catarina said to him. Just as she said that, she felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket of her sweatpants. She pulled it out. "Oh! Speaking of which. It's Magnus."

"Put it on speaker." Ragnor said

The beta did as she was asked and put the call on speaker. "Hello?"

 _"Cat?"_ Magnus called.

The three of them could hear the emotion in his voice. Raphael was already on red alert.

"Mags! What happened?!" he called. "Where are you? What happened?! _Puta madre!_ Are you okay? _¿Dónde estás? ¡Voy a buscarte!_ "

There was no actual response from the omega. Instead, they just heard more sobbing. Ragnor's eyes widened. Did this have to do with his fertility? He looked back over at the phone. Catarina was looking down with tears in her eyes. Hormones. Ragnor took the phone from her. "Magnus?! What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

 _"I'm... I'm... I can have... oh my God."_ he sobbed again.

 _"It's okay baby."_ the three heard. _"Do you want me to?"_

"Alec, tell us. What happened?" Catarina called.

"If it's anything bad, I swear to God that I will-" Raphael started.

 _"It's nothing bad. Nothing at all, I swear."_ Alec said. _"Magnus is just overwhelmed. We found out that he actually... he actually is fertile."_

The three of them shut up and met eyes. Magnus was still sobbing happily on one end of the call. Cat smiled widely. "Really?!"

" _¡¿En serio?! Santo... ¡Esperar! ¡¿Hablas en serio?!_ " Raphael cried. "Oh my GOD!"

"This great!" Ragnor cried, turning over and swinging Rosa up in the air. Despite the fact that the toddler had no idea what the hell was happening.

Magnus sobbed once again on the other end of the phone. _"I'm so happy!"_

"Oh Mags! Don't cry!" Cat called.

"Where are you?" Raphael asked.

_"I'm taking him over to his place to pick up a few things."_ Alec answered, knowing his fiance needed a minute to breathe.

"Okay! Great! We're coming over! A celebration is in order!" Ragnor called.  Catarina slapped his arm. He turned to her, confused. He saw as his wife moved her hands, signaling a plane. Right... the trip.  "I uh-"

_"Actually, I think that I just need some time to relax at home. With Alexander."_ Magnus said. _"I think that after a couple of moments of rest and relaxation with my alpha, we should all meet up at a restaurant."_

"Splendid idea." Catarina said.

"If you're paying for wine." Raphael added.

"Hi Uncle Mags!!" Rosa called.

_ "Hello my sweet sweet child!" _

"Call us when you get home." Ragnor said, biting into one of Rosa's strawberries.

Magnus sobbed again. _"I'll have him text you guys."_ Alec replied.

"Bye Magnus." the three said in unison.

Cat turned off her phone. She turned over to her husband. She started to eat her smoothie with the spoon, despite the fact that it was melting just a bit. Raphael slammed down onto the couch face first. 

"Fuck." the three said in unison.

"No cursing." Rosa scolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🇲🇽 Puta madre- Holy fuck  
> 🇲🇽 ¿Dónde estás? ¡Voy a buscarte!- Where are you? I'll come get you!  
> 🇲🇽 ¡¿En serio?! Santo... ¡Esperar! ¡¿Hablas en serio?!- Are you serious?! Holy... wait! You're serious?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the emotional rollercoaster that was discovering Magnus' stance on fertility, Alec is ready to finally spend their first Valentine's Day together.
> 
> So he takes him to Indonesia.
> 
> Plus, baby Caia is welcomed into the world. 👶🏽

It was barely one AM when Alec woke up. Alec's alarm went off, pulling him away from the wonderful dreams that he was having. The alpha sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at the phone, shutting it down. He rubbed his eyes, looking over at Magnus. The omega was a very deep sleeper. And it a took a lot out of him to wake up. He was glad that the smooth jazz of his alarm didn't wake him up.

Alec slowly pried his arm from underneath of him and he moved over, grabbing his robe. He pulled it on as he moved his pillow in front of Magnus. He knew that Magnus couldn't sleep without him. But since it was so early in the morning, the pillow would be a nice substitute for a couple of minutes. Giving the alpha time to pack their stuff and bring the suitcases to their car. Thank goodness they had decided that they would be moving in together soon and getting a place together. Now he had Magnus' clothes at his disposal to pack.

He gathered up some of his boyfriend's favorite outfits and other essentials (their toothbrushes, phone chargers, keys, wallet, etc.) and placed them in two suitcases. He looked over at the bed, seeing Magnus sleeping soundly. His hand had unconsciously rested against his stomach. Alec smiled. He knew that finding out about fertility was special to Magnus. That it meant a lot to the omega. And now he had his answer.

Alec picked up their cases, moving out of his... well, their bedroom. He hurried down to the garage and put away their stuff in the trunk. Back up the stairs he went. He hurried over to his bedroom again, seeing Magnus still sleeping soundly. The alpha quickly dressed himself and added some other items to a duffel bag. Some work out gear. Books that he had Magnus had been reading. Swimsuits, lotion, body wash.

Alec blushed rapidly as he placed in some condoms as well. _The things that Magnus does to me_ , he though. He stood back up and moved over to Magnus side of the bed. "Mags..." he whispered, shaking him lightly and kissing the side of his neck.

"Mmmm." Magnus called, feeling the lips on his neck. He turned over, looking at Alec. "Alexander?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Alec asked him. "Can you get up and get dressed?"

Magnus slowly sat up, the duvet falling down from his bare chest. "What... why? Wait, what... hmm, what time is it?" he asked.

"It's pretty early." he responded, taking him by the chin and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Get dressed for me, okay?"

Magnus didn't ask why. Hd always listened to Alec and followed through on his requests and orders. He exhaled, rubbing his eyes and walking over into the closet. He quickly pulled on some leggings and hoodie. He walked out, seeing Alec holding onto a duffel bag. The omega raised his brow, looking down at his boyfriend. "Alexander?" he called. "What are... what are you doing?"

"Nothing." he called. He grabbed their phones and shoved them into his coat pocket. He turned over, walking over to him and taking his hand. "Come on."

"Come on? Where are we going?" Magnus asked as they walked out of the bedroom.

"You'll see." Alec called as they exited the apartment. Magnus raised his eyebrows, watching as his alpha led him down to the garage. Alec opened the back seat for him. "Here. If you want to lay down."

Magnus kept his brow raised. He moved over anyways, laying down against the seats. Alec set down the duffel bag on the ground. He moved over and covered the omega with a thick blanket that he had packed as well. He kept his eyes opened and watched as Alec made his way to the driver's seat.

The car turned on and Magnus was able to see the time. "Alexander... where are we going at one twenty-six AM?"

"You'll see." Alec said as they pulled away from the garage. Magnus sat up, fully awake. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and watched as they drove through the streets.

There were very few cars on the road. Their light orange lights illuminating quite beautifully around the dark night sky. Different from the endless traffic that New Yorl usually withholds. Alec smiled, seeing Magnus staying still and admiring the beautiful way the city looked without many people. Alec wiped some gunk from his eyes as he turned over, driving down the highway.

Magnus hummed along to the soft music playing through the radio. "So... where are you going to be taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Alec answered with a grin as he turned the car, exiting the highway. The two stayed silent as they then pulled into an airport. Magnus raised his eyebrows. Alec smiled. "Surprise?"

"What are we doing here?" the omega asked.

Alec jumped out of the car. He moved to Magnus, opening the door for him. The tired man walked out, looking around confusedly. Alec wrapped his arm around his waist as two people approached him. "Good morning Mr. Lightwood." the man said. His French accent thick.

Magnus raised his eyebrow.

"Good morning." Alec said, shaking his and his friend's hand. 

"Good morning Mr. Bane." the other man said with a grin.

"Uh... hi." he responded. "Nice to meet you."

"Should I take care of your bags now?" the French man asked with a smile.

"Oh yes. Thank you." Alec said. "I guess that we should see you after we pass through customs?"

The two men nodded. Alec motioned with his hand for Magnus to follow him. Magnus nodded, turning over and giving the two men a wave and a grin. They walked inside of the airport, moving into a line. Magnus turned his alpha's head to face him. "Alexander..." he called. "What is happening?"

"What ever do you mean?" Alec said. "I told you that it's a surprise."

"What is? All I know is that you apparently packed us some clothes and that I am in an airport." Magnus said, pouting his lip knowing that would get to Alec. "So the better question should be, where are we going?"

Alec bit his lip and chuckled. He rubbed him comfortably by the shoulder. They moved through the line. Alec quickly and ever so graciously turned to the TSA agent. It was silent between the two. They spent quite a while going through customs. But the two then finally made it towards the gates. Alec held his boyfriend's hand and led him through the shops and the restaurants. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Very." he stated. "You did wake me up early for this."

Alec nodded. He led him over to a small bakery and bought him a strawberry danish. The omega smiled wider, seeing the treat that Alec had bought for him. They continued their walk down the gates, a smile on his face. He was still curious. His eyes wandered around, looking at the name of each state and country around. St. Louis. Miami. Calabasas. Puerto Rico. Where could Alec be taking him?

The alpha stopped right in the middle of one of the halls. He moved over, going inside of his jacket pocket. "Here." he said, handing him a piece of simple cloth.

Magnus raised his eyebrow. "Alexander? Why do I need this?"

"Because... surprise?" he said back with a smile.

"But do I have to be blindfolded?"

"Yes?"

"Why then? Tell me my precious Alexander."

"Because... I want to see the way your eyes light up when I show you what I have in store." Alec said, taking both of his hands in his own.

"I doubt that a cabin in a plane will be anything worth gushing over." he said with a smile. "But... if that is what you want. Fine. But I hope I get to sleep on the flight."

"You can if you want." Alec said, moving over and tying the blindfold over his eyes.

He didn't keep the knot tight behind the omega's head. But Magnus smiled, knowing how gentle and kind he was. When the knot was tied, Alec took a hold of the smaller man's arm. Their eyes met first. Alec couldn't help bitinh his lip. _God fuckinh damn_. Magnus looked so cute with a blindfold on. Why was that kind of hot? The thought of his omega blindfolded when they made love...

Alec chuckled at himself, deciding to explore this much, much later and led him through the halls and towards the gates. Alec smiled at the people around him. The doors were opened for him. The cold wind hit Magnus, making him shiver. He hugged the omega tightly, leading him over towards the plane.

One of the workers adjusted his hat, smiling at the alpha. "Good morning Mr. Lightwood." he called. "This must be Mr. Bane."

"Hi." Magnus said greeting him. "Sorry. I can't see you."

Alec chuckled. He turned to the man. "Good morning Mr. Bane." he said. "Sorry to have to get you two up so early."

"No worries." the omega called, trying to instigate a handshake in the wrong direction.

Alec leaned over to the man and whispered. "Do you mind stepping inside? I want to surprise Magnus."

The man nodded, moving over and stepping inside of the jet. Alec took a step back with Magnus and stood behind him. Magnus chuckled, not knowing where he was being led to. "I hope that we're not over the cliff of the airport." he said.

"No." Alec told him, rubbing his shoulders in comfort. "Are you ready?"

Magnus nodded. Alec slowly untied the cloth and pulled it away from his eyes. Magnus was blinded a bit by the spotlights illuminating the planes. But his eyes met with the private jet. He gasped, covering his mouth and seeing what exactly there were here for. "Oh my... oh my God! Alexander! Ah!" he cried.

Alec smiled, his chest puffing up. There was nothing but pride in his stomach for the fact that he got the chance to make his omega that speechless. Magnus turned over to him. Alec took his hands. "Remember when you told me that we needed a vacation? Well..."

"Please tell me that you didn't plan all of this in a day!" he cried.

"No. It took awhile for me to plan this all." Alec answered honestly. "I've been planning this since... since... well I've been planning this for a long time. I wanted to treat you this Valentine's Day."

Magnus smiled so widely. Never before had he been treated like this. Never before had he been... been this loved. Been supported like he has now. Magnus turned over to his alpha and held his cheek. He chuckled. "How can... how can you... oh my goodness Alexander..." he cried.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh my... I love it!" he called.

"It's going to be a long flight." Alec said, moving his hand over to hold onto his hip. Magnus smiled, leaning into his hold.

They walked up the steps approaching the cabin. Magnus' eyes widened, seeing how beautiful the interior of the plane's main cabin was. His eyes widened. Alec smiled, holding him again. Magnus turned fully, facing his alpha and peppering his mouth with grateful yet greedy kisses. Alec smiled, holding him and kissing him back. The two fell back onto one of the couches, holding each other and continuing their kisses. Alec laid down on top of him, holding him by the waist.

Alec pulled away from the kiss, looking up and seeing some of the flight attendants standing there. Alec cleared his throat, moving and helping his omega sit up. He turned over and yelped, blushing from being seen. He wiped some hair out of his face. Alec smiled, kissing his knuckles in comfort.

"Good morning." the alpha greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Mr. Lightwood." the attendants greeted.

"Magnus." Alec started, still blushing. "This is Allison, Ebele and Nikolai. They're going to be helping us and taking care of us. And this is Michelle and Jean. Our pilots."

Magnus waved. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Bane." the pilot said with a smile, his French accent recognizable from earlier. "We're going to take great care of you during our flight."

"The flight does have a lay over in Tokyo for over seven hours." one of the attendants said.

"Wait then... where are we actually flying to?" Magnus asked.

One of the attendants opened their mouths to answer, but Alec gave them a motion. Telling them to keep it a secret. The attendant laughed. "It's a secret." he said.

The omega huffed. Alec chuckled. "It's still pretty early." he said. "Let them get situated. We should fly out in a couple of moments."

All of the workers nodded, moving over to their respective work places. Alec sat down next to Magnus, feeling his boyfriend move to lay against his chest. "Alec." he called. "Where are we going?"

Alec just let out a breathy chuckle, knowing that he wasn't responding to the question that was just asked of him. Magnus huffed again, puffing his bottom lip out. The alpha knew that it take everything in his body to deny what was asked of him. He sat up, taking Magnus' cheeks in his hands. "How about I tell you when we land in Tokyo. We have a long flight ahead of us. We should sleep."

"You tell me about this nice surprise and then expect me to fall asleep again?!" Magnus asked.

He yawned shortly after.

Alec chuckled at how adorable the omega was. He cuddled him close to his chest and they laid down against the couch. Magnus held him tightly, resting his ear against his chest to hear his heartbeat. So he could believe that this was real. That this wasn't some elaborate dream. "I love you Magnus." Alec whispered, washing away of those worries.

Magnus chuckled. "I love you more alpha." he said.

The two leaned over, meeting eyes. And slowly, their lips met in a sweet, pleasing kiss.

* * *

Lydia felt like her vagina was on fire.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, slamming her head down onto the mass amount of pillows that were behind her. The pain was unbearable. And she had been through some painful shit. Nothing like that was at all comparable to giving birth to her first pup. The omega screamed, gripping onto her fiance's hand. John bit his teeth from the pain. But he grinned and bared it. His omega was the one that was in the most pain here. His hand would be fine.

John moved his surgical down, picking up a cloth that the doctor's had given him. He dabbed it lightly against her heated forehead. "Breathe sweetheart. Deep breaths." he whispered.

Lydia followed his instruction and took in a breath. John smiled. She was doing so well. "It's almost over." the doctor said, moving over to pull off her bloody gloves and place on a clean pair. "I can almost see the head."

Lydia smiled, sobbing in the process. John held her shoulder, moving in and kissing her. "She's almost here. She's almost here. Just one more okay?"

"I love you so much..." Lydia cried in a small whisper. "You've been... you've been such a great alpha. And you'll be an amazing father. You could have just run off and-"

"Hey, hey, hey no talking about that. I love you and I will never leave you and Caia alone." he responded, kissing the still big belly.

"Really?"

"Really."

Lydia slowly curved her lips into a smile as the next contraction began. "You already are a great father. Caia is going to adore you."

"And you will make an even greater mother." he responded. "Our princess will run into your arms every day."

The doctor looked up. "Okay miss. One more push. Once the contraction ends, try to focus the weight downward."

Lydia nodded. He leaned forward, groaning in pain as she pushed once more. John held her hand tightly. She kept on going. And then...

There was a long cry from below. Lydia looked over, pain completely gone. The doctor slowly and gently cleaned up the baby, before wrapping her a soft pink blanket. John's eyes widened, seeing the doctor slowly bring their pup to his mother. The baby had stopped crying as soon as she was swaddled in something soft. She cooed happily. The pup was laid onto Lydia's chest, getting her skin to skin contact but still getting the warmth she needed. The baby cooed once more, feeling the skin.

Once she heard the heartbeat of her mother, the baby tried to lift her tiny head to look at her parents. John moved over, held to support her neck as she pulled herself off her mom's chest for a minute. Lydia's hands gently moved over to rest against the small pup's back. John smiled widely, looking down at the scene. His omega and his pup. Tears dripped from his eyes fully.

Their daughter's eyes drifted from mother to father for a moment. She smiled at them. She actually smiled. Lydia's smiles instantly turned into tears of joy. Their pup. She was perfect. He looked over at the doctor, who was smiling widely. John smiled, clutching her hands. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." the doctor said. "Congratulations you two!"

He then turned over to his fiance. He looked down at how beautiful they both looked. Lydia looked up at him. There was exhaustion in her eyes. But there was also love and happiness floating all around her. The omega moved one hand off of the baby and held John's hand. John smiled, kissing her knuckles before kissing her cheek. "She's... she's absolutely beautiful. Look at her."

John looked. Her skin was a beautiful shade, mixing her mother's light skin with her daddy's darker one. A similar shade to toffee or caramel. The baby had the omega's piercing blue eyes and nose, but her father's dark hair. Her chubby cheeks puffed up from her place on her mommy's chest. The alpha moved over, running a finger against the sensitive, soft and still damp skin.

The pup smiles once more, showing off her gums. She already loved her parents more than anything. And there was nothing else in her world right now. John smiled, tears flowing freely now. He moved over, pressing a kiss against the baby's forehead and then his fiance's forehead. "I love you. God, I love you both so so much!"

Lydia smiled, looking down at their family. "So... she's here. She's here."

"Our princess."

"Our pup."

The baby cried out in a happy coo, wanting her parents eyes on her. They both looked down at her. The doctor returned with a smile. "Sorry to interrupt." she said. "But I have her birth certificate."

John nodded. He moved over, taking it. He slowly signed it before moving back his little miracle. _Caia Elizabeth Monteverde_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just fucking love babies!! 👶🏻👶🏼👶🏽👶🏾👶🏿


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus arrive in Tokyo. With a couple of hours to kill, they have a romantic and wonderful time in the country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! I had a really early start for an AP test and Spanish test that took priority. Sorry 😿

"You know... I've been thinking."

Isabelle looked up from her book raising her eyebrow. _This outta be good_ , she thought, setting down the book and looking over at the beta. "What is it?"

"So..." he called, slowly crawling onto the bed and laying down next to his fiance. He took her hand and pressed a kiss close to the finger where her engagement ring laid. "Tell me my love. How would you feel if we did something a little... special for Valentine's Day?"

"What do you mean by special now?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. She sat up and leaned against the headboard, setting down her book onto her bedside table.

"I don't know. Well, we're already planning a wedding and we're going to be doing a honeymoon soon." he explained, moving over and pulling off his sweater and laying down on his fiance's lap. "So, I think that we should keep this Valentine's Day small. But I still want to do something special with you."

Izzy raised her eyebrow. She hummed. "Okay then nerd." she said, making Simon blush coral pink. "What do you have in mind exactly?"

"I don't know." he said shrugging. "I brought up to see if you had any ideas."

Izzy smiled. She patted the bottom of her chin in mock thought. "I may have an... an idea."

The beta's eyes widened. He bounced up and down on the bed, clapping his hands happily. "Yay! Yay! Yay! What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"No." she said. "If you want to do something for Valentine's Day, then I am going to do it surprising you."

"But I brought it up."

"So? You didn't have an idea."

"But I had the idea for it." 

"So? You didn't execute on it."

"Can't you tell me... pleeeaaasssse?"

"No." she stated sternly. "This is a surprise. Promise me you won't ask."

"Okay, okay, I won't ask." he said, slamming his back down onto the pillows. "But that doesn't mean I can't dream about it."

Izzy chuckled at her dorky fiance. She pulled off the blanket and moved so rest her head on the beta's lap. Simon sighed, running his fingers through her silky black hair. His hand also, slowly moved over to the mating bite that was resting against her forearm. He raised her arm and kissed it.

* * *

The calmness that surrounded Magnus on the flight allowed him to sleep like he hadn't slept in years. It felt like he was on cloud nine (literally and figuratively). With his body covered in soft blankets and his head resting on the pillow that was his alpha's stomach, it was wonderful. And the best part was being able to see the wonderful sunrise. He moved over towards the window and was able to see the sun rise over what was Japan. It was so much different than seeing it in New York.

In New York, the skyline was always wonderful. But seeing it over the skies of Japan and seeing it shine over Kansai International Airport was something breath taking. The omega couldn't believe that he was here. That Alec had done all of this for him. He had brought him here. Just because he loved him. Just because he wanted to make him happy.

Magnus turned over, looking at Alec. He was laying down on the bed that was created for him. He was snoring softly, covering his bare chest with the blanket. Magnus chuckled. He moved over, swinging his legs over the alpha's waist and sitting on top of him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the bottom of his neck. Alec chuckled, feeling the ticklish sensations all over his skin. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at his boyfriend. He rubbed the small of his back comfortingly. "Good morning." he hummed.

"Good morning." Magnus responded. "So... we're in Tokyo."

Alec smiled. "Excited?"

"Very!" the omega cried. "I've always wanted to go to Tokyo."

"And now I'm making that dream come true." Alec said, slowly sitting up and pulling Magnus close to him. He slowly leaned over, pressing a short and sweet kiss against his cheek. "Anything in specifics that you want to do while we're here?"

"I want to do... so much. I want to try the food, see some museums. I want to do... so so so much." he said, moving the blanket off of his boyfriend and over his own cold body.

Alec chuckled. "And this will be fun. You can brush up on your Japanese."

"I speak fluent Japanese for your information Alexander." Magnus said, posing with a wide smile. " _Wakarimasen ka?_ "

" _Sukoshi iemasu. Shikashi, anata wa anata ga hanasu don'na gengo demo mada airashīdesu._ " Alec said to him, shrugging his shoulders.

Magnus raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Did you... did you just-"

"I learned a bit when I knew we were coming here for a lay over." he said. "And I knew that you were going to say something along those lines."

Magnus giggled. "You know what they say Alexander. Learn a new language, get a new soul."

Alec smiled once more. He was always smiling when it came to Magnus. He moved his hand over to cup his cheeks. "You ready to live your dream?"

He nodded. "Very."

* * *

Alec held Magnus' hand tightly was they were led out of the airport. Magnus had a wide smile on his face the entire time. He was looking around the place. It was so much different that it was in New York. Alec led his omega through the gates and over to the exit. The two smiled as they were met with a beautiful blue car. Magnus turned over to Alec. "Is that for us?"

"Yes." he said with a grin.

"Alec, that's a Porsche."

"Uh huh."

"A fucking Porsche Alec?"

"Yes. Nothing but the best for you."

The couple walked over to the car, Magnus blushing in tow. The chauffeur smiled and gave a small head nod. "Hello." he said. "Welcome to Osaka."

"Magnus, this is Eichi. He will be our guide, our chauffeur and translator for the things that I don't understand." Alec said.

Magnus smiled, chuckling at him. He learned a few phrases just for him but still needed some things translated. Adorable alpha. " _Kon'nichiwa. Hajimemashite._ " he said.

Eichi raised a brow but smiled. " _Nihongo mo eigo mo hanaseru to wa shirimasendeshita._ " he said.

Magnus smiled. "Learning new languages is very enjoyable. You slowly begin to understand the culture along with their languages."

The man smiled. "Well said. Now, Mr. Lightwood informed me that you would be leading this trip. Is there anywhere that you would like to go to first?"

Magnus smiled. "As a matter of fact, there is."

* * *

"You know, I should have expected that the first place that you would want to go to here is to get some food." Alec said as he was dragged by his boyfriend through a small crowd of people.

"You and I both know how much I like to eat. And besides, I'm starving from being on the flight for so long." Magnus said. "I need some good food to bring me back to life. And the last time that you tried something that wasn't pizza or Americanized food was when we went to that culture food fair together."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I don't know much about Japanese food though Magnus."

"That is why we are supposed to try new things." Magnus said. "Isn't that what you told me Mr. Alpha?"

Alec chuckled, continuing to allow his boyfriend to pull him through. Wonderful and delicious scents filled in his nose. So many different foods surrounded him. There were many different restaurants and stands selling different foods. Dinners, small snacks, drinks, desserts. It was wonderful. And completely different from the different things that he had eaten when he was in New York. "So what is this place?" Alec asked.

"Eichi told me that it's called Dōtonbori. It's big for tourists since it has so many places to eat and different things to do. I was thinking that we could go over and get some of my favorite dishes."

"Like what?" Alec asked as the omega pulled him over to a small little restaurant. It seemed lively and welcome. Warm orange lights and dark wood around. Magnus smiled over at the worker. Alec instantly tensed, seeing the attarctive Japanese man.

The man moved some hair out of his eyes, giving Magnus a smile. But it wasn't friendly. It was flirty. " _Chotto, soko. Yōkoso. Dōsureba utsukushī anata o tasukeru koto ga dekimasu ka?_ "

Magnus opened his mouth to order, but Alec moved his hand over him. Slowly, he pushed him behind him. His taller stature and his alpha aura instantly caught the eye of the worker. He tensed up instantly and his eyes widened. Alec smiled at him, waving at him. " _Kon'nichiwa. Kareshi to ichatsuku no wa hikaete kudasai. Hai?_ "

The man stiffened. "Um.. uh..."

" _Anata ga kare o sukoshi fukai ni suru to, watashi wa anata no o shiri o uchi makashita tame ni koko Nihon de taiho sa remasu_." Alec continued with a smile. 

The man nodded. " _Hai hai hai. Shazai shimasu._ " he said nodding.

Alec nodded. He then turned over to his omega. Magnus raised his brow and grinned. What else did he expect from Alexander Lightwood? He had been serious about this relationship from the start. He took complete advantage of all and any opportunity to protect his soulmate.

But hearing him say it in completely perfect Japanese? Dear lord. The omega was blushing widely and gripping Alec's arm. He was proud to be his and proud of everything they were. "Did you seriously learn how to protect me in Japanese?"

"Why yes. Yes I did." he said with a grin. "And I don't feel one bit bad for it."

Magnus grinned. "Not going to lie though, I was uncomfortable. Thank you my darling."

"You're welcome. My love."

Alec grinned. He looked over at the man, who was standing there bright red from embarrassment. The alpha leaned in, pressing a kiss to Magnus' lips. It was firm. Possessive. Greedy. But also one with complete and utter care in it. Magnus kissed him back, taking in the sweet taste and all of the love that this man felt for him. Alec pulled back, rubbing the small of his back. "Go on. Order."

Magnus smiled. He turned to the worker. " _Watashi wa kare ni ayamarimasen. Kare wa hijō ni hogo-tekidesu._ " he said, blushing. " _Ima, watashitachi wa sorezore 12-ko no sūpu ling-ko o motsu koto ga dekimasu._ "

" _Hai._ " the man said, moving back into the kitchen.

Alec moved over, paying for the food and they walked back outside. They sat down at the small table, hand in hand. "So... what did you order for us?"

"It's soup dumplings. In Japan, they're called so-ko." Magnus explained. 

"So-ko? So there is soup... inside of the dumplings?"

"Yes Alexander."

"How? It's liquid."

Magnus chuckled. Of course he would say that. "There is gelatin in the pork and bones that they put inside of the broth." he explained.

"Sounds... delicious actually. What else is in it?" the wide eyed alpha asked.

Magnus chuckled. "It depends on the seller. But it is always pork and some veggies."

Alec could taste it. Damn that sounded so good. Better than airplane cookies. Just as the alpha was about to speak, a different worker walked over to the table. He smiled at him, placing down two steam baskets down on the table. She gave smile, opening them up and showing off the dumplings. Alec smiled, actually excited to taste the new food.

The woman placed her hand on the basket. " _Korera wa butaniku danpu-kodesu. Shinchō ni. Mushita nochi hijō ni atsui_." she said with a smile

" _Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu._ " Magnus said with a smile.

" _Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu._ " Alec repeated with a grin.

Magnus turned over to Alec with a smile. He pointed over at the chopsticks. "Do you know how to use these Alexander?"

"Uh... kind of." Alec stated. "Don't judge me my omega, but I still use the kiddie ones that have rubber bands."

"What about the ones that we have at home?" he asked.

"I have some rubber bands from back when Clary had braces. I kept them on me just in case she ever needed some. So I use those."

Magnus chuckled. He loomed over the table and took a hold of his alpha's hands. Slowly, he moved to help him hold the sticks together. Alec look advantage of the situation and loomed over, pressing a sweet kiss to Magnus' lips. Magnus jolted back in shock. But after chuckling, he moved back over and kissed him back. Alec smiled sweetly. That smile was amazing. Always looking over and seeing the wonderful look in his eyes. The happiness in his face and the happiness in his eyes.

He wanted to keep that look in his omega's eyes forever and ever and ever.

* * *

"So where are we heading now Alexander?" Magnus asked as they walked down the street.

"You'll see. You'll see." Alec called as they walked over towards a building. "I'm covering your eyes again."

"Again? Why?" Magnus asked with a smile.

Alec didn't answer. He just moved over, covering his omega's eyes with his large hands. Magnus chuckled. He moved his hands over to rest on top of Alec's. Slowly, the alpha led him inside of the building. It was dark for Magnus regardless as they took quite a stroll inside of the place. Alec smiled, slowly pulling his hands away. It was still dark. Pitch black like midnight in New York City. Magnus raised his brow. Alec moved over towards the wall and pressed a button against it. Suddenly, the lights turned on. Magnus gasped, seeing what they illuminated. There, looking out beautifully was blank room. It was completely white. But once Alec pressed the button, he noticed as holograms slowly started to arise. And they slowly created multiple cherry blossom trees. The petals fell all over. They looked so realistic. Almost as if it was real. As if he was standing in a garden of cherry blossom trees. The omega turned over to Alec. His smile was wide. Alec slowly strode over to him.

Magnus took a hold of his elbows, leaning to rest his forehead against his chest. Alec slowly swayed him from side to side. "I heard that seeing the cherry blossoms is a wonderful experience when in Japan. But, since it's February, the actual trees aren't fully in bloom and are pretty boring." he said. "But I have a good friend that has been telling me about this museum they have been building. The entire museum is holograms. To actually try and relive the historical event." he explained.

"That's so cool!" Magnus said.

"This place isn't supposed to open up for another couple of months. But one of their main exhibits for opening is about flowers. And I wanted you to see the cherry blossoms." Alec said. "I thought that this was the closest that we would get to them. I know that it's not the real thing but-"

"No, no." Magnus called to him, holding his cheeks in his hands. "I love it. It's so beautiful. And surreal. But what matters is that you did this for me. And I adore it. So much. My God Alexander, I... I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Alec responded. "Are you happy? Here? With me?"

Magnus chuckled. He raised his hand and showed off the promise ring that he had never taken off. He showed it off to Alec. "I am. More happy than I have ever been in my entire life."

Alec smiled. "I love you Mags."

"I love you too darling. I can't wait to see where this adventure of yours leads me next." Magnus said.

Alec pulled Magnus' chin up and they slowly met in a sweet kiss, under the falling petals of the cherry blossoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me, I don't know Japanese. I only know the translations for Spanish. Feel free to sound off or correct me. And I don't have every sentence because my laptop is shit and keeps deleting my work.
> 
> 🇯🇵 Wakarimasen ka? (わかりませんか?) - Don't you know?  
> 🇯🇵 Sukoshi iemasu. Shikashi, anata wa anata ga hanasu don'na gengo demo mada airashīdesu (少し言えます。しかし、あなたはあなたが話すどんな言語でもまだ愛らしいです) - I can tell a bit. But you are still adorable in whatever language you speak  
> 🇯🇵 Korera wa butaniku danpu-kodesu. Shinchō ni. Mushita nochi hijō ni atsui. (これらは豚肉dump子です。慎重に。蒸した後非常に暑い) - These are pork dumplings. Careful. Very hot after steamed.  
> 🇯🇵 Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu (どうもありがとうございます) - Thank you very much  
> 🇯🇵 Kon'nichiwa. Hajimemashite (こんにちは。はじめまして) - Hello. Nice to meet you  
> 🇯🇵 Nihongo mo eigo mo hanaseru to wa shirimasendeshita (日本語も英語も話せるとは知りませんでした) - I didn't know that you spoke English as well Japanese  
> 🇯🇵 Chotto, soko. Yōkoso. Dōsureba utsukushī anata o tasukeru koto ga dekimasu ka? (ちょっと、そこ。ようこそ。どうすれば美しいあなたを助けることができますか?) - Hello there. Welcome. How can I help you beautiful?  
> 🇯🇵 Kon'nichiwa. Kareshi to ichatsuku no wa hikaete kudasai. Hai? (こんにちは。彼氏といちゃつくのは控えてください。はい?) - Hello there yourself. Please, refrain from flirting with my boyfriend. Okay?  
> 🇯🇵 Anata ga kare o sukoshi fukai ni suru to, watashi wa anata no o shiri o uchi makashita tame ni koko Nihon de taiho sa remasu (あなたが彼を少し不快にすると、私はあなたのお尻を打ち負かしたためにここ日本で逮捕されます) - If you make him one bit uncomfortable, I will get myself arrested here in Japan for beating your ass in  
> 🇯🇵 Hai hai hai. Shazai shimasu (はいはいはい。謝罪します) - Yes, yes, yes. I apologize  
> 🇯🇵 Watashi wa kare ni ayamarimasen. Kare wa hijō ni hogo-tekidesu. (私は彼に謝りません。彼は非常に保護的です) - I won't apologize for him. He is very protective.  
> 🇯🇵 Ima, watashitachi wa sorezore 12-ko no sūpu ling-ko o motsu koto ga dekimasu (今、私たちはそれぞれ12個のスープling子を持つことができます) - Now, can we have a dozen soup dumplings each


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus learns where the final destination for his Valentine's Day trip is.
> 
> And in the heat of the lovely moment, Alec and Magnus take the next step in their relationship.

Alec scrubbed down his hair, pulling himself out of the shower. It was kind of strange showering in the air. A lot different than when he was at home. But it was still comforting and relaxing. The warm water ran down his spine, rinsing off the day's muck and grime. The alpha held onto the towel wrapped among his waist as he walked out to the main room of the private jet. He smiled, seeing his boyfriend laid down against the couch turned bed. He had wrapped himself in the blankets, like he was a human burrito. Munching on some blackberries as he watched his favorite movie. Alec chuckled, moving over and grabbing his clothes.

Magnus looked up from the screen, wolf whistling on purpose. Alec met the eyes of his boyfriend. Magnus smiled, winking at him. The alpha slowly pulled on his blender. "Alexander..." he called.

"Yes sweetheart?" he called back, slowly pulling on his sweatpants.

"You've already surprised me amazingly with planning this trip and taking me to Tokyo. But, I really want to know what you have planned for the main event." he said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm impatient. And you love me. And I don't think that you want to see this face pout from sadness."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You are quite dramatic." he called.

"Aww. Thank you. Alexander. Now, will you please tell me?" he cried, pouting out his lip.

Alec chuckled. He moved over and sat down next to Magnus. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. But only, if you say please."

"I'll do more than say please Alexander. I'll get down on my knees and-"

"Mags!"

"Okay, okay, okay." he said, laughing, "Pretty please Alexander."

Alec smiled. He snaked closer to Magnus and ran his fingers against the back of his neck. "I wanted to take you somewhere that you've never been to. I wanted to treat you to a place that you would really love. And... I love you Magnus. And I know how much you loved your mother before she left. And Asmodeus was telling me that you've always wanted to see the place where they've met. So-"

"Alexander." Magnus called, cutting him off. He moved over so that they were face to face. The alpha's eyes widened seeing tears shining in his eyes. "Are you serious? Is this... is this plane taking me to Indonesia?"

Alec smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It... it is."

Magnus slowly looked down at his hands. Alec moved over, taking them and rubbing them to comfort his omega. Oh no. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he had brought him a bunch of terrible memories because of this? What if he panicked again? Shit, what was he thinking? He-

"Alexander..."

Alec moved over, cupping his jaw underneath his large hand. "Please don't be mad. I'm sorry if this makes you upset. I can tell the captain to turn back. We can go get a hotel-"

"Alexander, I want you to mark me."

Alec turned back at him. "Huh?"

Magnus slowly grinned. "You are... by far... the most amazing person that I have ever met. You're brave. You're kind. You're protective. And above all, you love me. You love me for me. And you would do anything and everything to make me happy and show me my worth." he said. He slowly raised his hand, showing his alpha his beautiful promise ring. "You gave me this ring as a promise. That you would always love me and that one day we would be husbands. We would mates. Well... I want you to make me your mate. Permantely."

"Magnus... Magnus I-you-um... are you... I-"

"I know that it's a lot so soon. But I love you more than I love anything or anyone. I want you to be my mate. Please Alexander. Bite me." he breathed.

The alpha looked over at him. He brushed his thumb against his cheek, getting rid of a falling tear. "Anything you want baby." he responded, moving closer to his neck. "And... just so we're on the same page... I love you too."

Magnus grinned. He moved over and kissed Alec before anything else. Alec kissed him back feverishly, moving so that they were laying down. The dying girl in the movie was the least of their concern now. The omega held onto Alec like was water in the middle of a hot desert. Alec kissed his lips, cheeks, neck and forehead. All reassurances that he was in fact, still here and still going to love him. The feeling slowly turned hot between the three of them.

Alec pulled them up from the couch, the two of them standing up. Alec pulled away from their kiss. The alpha held him gently, before picking him up from under the thighs. Magnus jumped up onto him, holding onto him tightly from around the waist. Alec slowly brought himself down to his knees, slamming Magnus down onto his back on the ground. "You know..." the omega called. "When our babies asks us how did we mate, should I tell them that we did it on a plane? That's pretty kinky to think about."

Alec chuckled. "Trust me. We have plenty of time to figure out a lie to tell our little rascals."

Magnus chuckled. He moved over, slowly pulling down the collar of his shirt. Leaving the warm, soft, beautiful caramel skin out for Alec to ogle. The alpha leaned down, kissing the skin and nibbling at it, making Magnus laugh from the ticklish feeling. His eyes wandered fo Magnus's arm. Where his tattoo lay. The one he got just for him. Alec smiled, kissing the tattoo from the bottom to the top. Magnus blushed and grinned.

"You really like that tattoo huh?" Magnus whispered, holding out his arm.

Alec kissed it like there was no tomorrow. That was his answer. Magnus smiled and continued to enjoy the wonderful sensations his alpha was giving him. Feather like kisses. Gentle fingers brushing against his skin. His scent wafting all over his nose. It was so much better than he imagined. Magnus held onto his alpha from the back of his neck, almost holding his head down as an order to keep the kissing where he wanted. Alec bared his teeth and bit the skin softly, as a warning to his boyfriend.

Magnus moaned in pleasure. Alec moved up, grabbing a pillow from the fallen couch and laying it down underneath his neck. He moved back down towards the skin by his shoulder. "This is gonna hurt for the first few seconds." he whispered, moving and taking his hand.

"I am aware." he said to him.

"Just... hold on okay? I got you. I won't ever hurt you."

"I know Alexander."

Alec looked over to the skin. He kissed it multiple times again, before finally sinking his teeth in. At first, the teeth lay there on top of his boyfriend's shoulder. But his alpha took over, instantly knowing what he had to do. The teeth sunk into the skin. Pheromones filled the plane like crazy. Magnus cried out, slamming his head into the pillow. After a few minutes of screaming and pain, the omega leaned in back, moaning in delight at the sensation. Alec held onto the skin, allowing the scent to waft through him.

It was like heroin. It was addictive. He slowly pried his teeth away, reluctantly though, and looked over at Magnus. His cheeks were bright and flushed, and his eyes were filled with pure love and bliss. Alec smiled. He looked beautiful this way. He leaned forward, picking up the shirt that he never put on and dabbing away the blood that was left. "That... was... amazing Alexander." Magnus huffed.

Alec smiled, kissing the new mark and kissing the lips of his love. "It was amazing for me too. How do you feel?"

"I feel... great. Tired if... if anything." he said.

"Then maybe we should go to sleep."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't marked you yet."

Alec raised his brow. "You would... you would want that?"

"Of course I would. I love you." he said. "You've given me so much. Let me... do it for you."

The alpha smiled. Most alpha's don't bare mating bites as presentable as omegas. Most omega's have them on their neck or shoulder. Hell, some have them on their hands or their ear. Right in the face of other suitors. Alpha's or more discreet. Maybe hidden away under their legs or on their forearms that could easier be covered by a shirt. Some even get tattoos over it.

But Alec wanted to bare the mating bite just like Magnus bore his. He leaned down on the floor himself, pointing at his own shoulder. "Go ahead."

"Really?" Magnus asked.

"Really." he responded.

Magnus slowly nodded. He sat down on his alpha's lap, rubbing the skin where Alec's finger was pointing. He rubbed his lips together slowly, before leaning down and kissing the skin comfortingly. Alec smiled, holding onto his omega by the small of his back. Magnus held him gently, wanting to give the same pleasure that he had just received moments past. He slowly pressed his teeth to the skin. As an omega, it took longer for the bite to pierce the skin. When it did, Alec cried out. His head slamming back. After a couple seconds, he did the same thing that Magnus did. The pheromones entered his nostrils and the coarse pain turned into sweet nothing. Pleasure that no one could ever give him. Only his beautiful Magnus could give him this wonderful sensation.

He turned his head over to Magnus, smiling in complete and utter pleasure and happiness. He leaned up, clutching his fresh bite and kissing the omega. Magnus kissed him back, pulling his teeth away from the skin. "I love you..." the two of them cried out in unison.

Magnus chuckled. He pressed their foreheads together. Alec held onto to him like nothing else in the world mattered. "My mate." he called.

"My mate." Alec repeated.

The two slowly moved over and kissed.

* * *

Simon groaned, pulling into his home. He sighed, exhausted from his long day at work. He just really wanted to put on some comfortable clothes and rest with the wonderful and beautiful beta that was his soon to be wife. He walked into his house, slowly starting to notice that something was up. The lights were dimmed and there were candles lit all over. And not just any candles. His favorite candles. The one that Izzy only bust out when it was a special day or one of their anniversaries.

Simon looked down, seeing his guest staring at him. When Alec left, he dropped off the kitty to the soon-to-be-weds. Chairman had never met Simon before, but he quickly fell in love with the nerd that gave him too many treats. He was fun.

The cat kept out a quiet mew, greeting the beta as he rubbed over his legs. Simon smiled, rubbing his back gently. "Hey there. Have any idea what's happening here?"

"Mew." he responded, turning on his heel gracefully and strutting away.

Simon scoffed. Why did he expect the cat to give him a straight answer. He set down his stuff and looked over for his fiance. "Izzy?" he called. "Isabelle?"

"In here sweetheart."

Simon followed the call towards their den. Of as he liked to call it, the Star Wars viewing room. He walked in, seeing that it was the only room with lights on. He stepped in, looking over and seeing Izzy sitting down with a glass of wine in her hands. Chairman was also now resting on her lap. His head right in the middle of her cleavage. Magnus never has those! It was quote comfortable.

She smiled widely, setting down the glass and walking over to him. Chairman jumped off, says that he was losing his boob pillow. But he'd find fun elsewhere. He ran off to find a pillow to beat up. She excitedly took his hand and kissed him. The beta kissed her back, knowing that he was not able to deny her. Izzy pulled away and sat down with him on the couch. "Babe." she called.

"Yes?" he called back. "What are you scheming?"

"You know that I love you." she said.

"That you do. Yes."

"And you know that I will only love you. Right?"

"Uh huh."

"But remember that surprise I said that I wanted to plan out?" she asked.

"Your Valentine's surprise?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "I remember. What of it?"

"Well..." she said, motioning over towards the couch across. "You remember Raphael."

Simon turned over, seeing the pale alpha sitting down on the couch. He had his legs crossed and his own glass of wine in his hands. He was dressed in all black, just staring out at the two of them. Simon jumped, not expecting anyone to be there. Raphael grinned, saluting him in greeting with two fingers. 

"How... how long have you been there?" he asked.

"I got here about.... I dunno... ten minutes ago?" he said. "Right Isabelle?"

"Right." she said, turning to her fiance. "Anyways, we've always talked about doing something... out of our comfort zone. You know... doing something frisky."

"Like a threesome?" he said.

"Well... yeah. Please don't be mad though. I see the way that he looks at you and you look at him in interest. But I know that you would never cheat on me. So I-"

Izzy was shut up when the beta slapped a hard kiss onto her lips. Izzy's eyes widened, before she kissed him back with a smile. He pulled away, holding her hand. "I... wow... this is... thank you Izzy."

"Happy Valentine's Day love." she said.

"It's not until tomorrow though-"

"You don't stop do you?" Raphael said with a chuckle.

"Sorry. I'm talkative. I do it a lot when I'm nervous. But, I do like to talk. Everybody does. It just happens. I mean, unless you are a professional speaker. Wait, that's not a thing. Maybe it is kind of. If you speak different languages. But then that would be a translator then right? Then what's the point if public speaking classes? I mean, I-"

Raphael shushed him. "Please..." he called. "Stop talking."

"Sorry." he said to him.

"Don't be. I have ways to keep you quiet." he said, standing up and walking over to the two of them. "Now. I don't do things like this often. I don't really... do the romance thing since I take care of Rosa. But I do think that you are both beautiful."

Simon blushed. But he didn't speak. "Thank you." Izzy responded.

"You're welcome." he said, taking their hands and pulling them to their feet. "Now... kneel." The two betas instantly dropped down to their knees. Raphael chuckled. "This is certainly going to be interesting."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec arrive in Indonesia
> 
> It's a magical experience to say the least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. The end of the second installment of my series. In all honestly with you all, I have no idea where I wanna go next. I want to write one or two more stories before I get to the big pregnancy story that I already have written out in my WIP Google Doc.
> 
> How's about you guys let me know? What do you wanna see first before we move on to what we all want and love? Let me know?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the finally chapter. Happy Valentine's sweeties. Single or taken, personally fuck this holiday. ❤
> 
> (Btw, I wrote some scenes with Magnus and Alec exploring Indonesia and Indonesian culture. I saw it as kind of a montage. So when reading it, personally I recommend listening to Nothing Compares to You by Gryffin featuring Katie Pearlman or Breathe by Mako)

Stepping foot out of the plane, Alec could just sense the excitement coming from Magnus. It was radiating all over his face and all over their shared mating bite. It was such a strange feeling. Having a mark against his shoulder and having it alert him on anything and everything emotion related to his one true love. But Alec loved it. His fingers brushed against the shoulder where the bite lay, smiling. He was mated. Actually mated. Something Alec thought he would never have.

He expected to die alone and take care of his family. But every time he looked up and saw the wonderful face that was Magnus Bane, he smiled even wider. Magnus was his. His omega. His boyfriend. His omega. And they found love. So quickly. And it is a love that would stay forever and ever with them. Alec was so glad he took a chance.

Now he was never letting Magnus go.

He slowly descended down the steps, taking his omega's hand. He raised it and pressed a kiss against it. Magnus blushed and smiled. "So..." he said. "This is Jarkata."

"Yup." Alec replied. "The home of your parents. Where they met. Are you excited?"

"More than! I've always wanted to see this place!" Magnus cried, turning over to him. He wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck. "Are you excited? I don't want you to be... sad and upset being here."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't have to come to Jarkata if you didn't want to."

Alec chuckled, moving over and pressing his lips against the warm skin of his boyfriend's forehead. "I want to be wherever you are... mate."

Magnus turned pink, moving some hair out of his eyes. "You... we're... well! I... we're... we're mates. Actual mates."

"Finally." Alec said. "It took long enough to call you mine."

"Well, not fully." Magnus said, raising the hand where his promise ring was. "This is still a promise ring."

"It's coming. It's coming. Patience is a virtue baby." Alec said, pulling him close by the hip.

"Alright then. So... where are we going first?"

"Well, it is the morning. We're twelve hours ahead and we need to stay up a bit to get used to the time difference. So what I think we should do is go over and get something to eat."

"Oh really? Have you done your research _cintaku_?"

"I have. From what you like to eat and your culture, I think I know the perfect place for us to go."

Magnus smiled. How was this real? How did someone like Alexander Lightwood even live and breathe? And not only that, but why did he pick him out of all the omegas? Magnus moved over and rested his chin against Alec's chest. The alpha smiled, rubbing his hip. "I love you." Magnus whispered.

"I love you too Magnus." he said. "Now come on. We have Indonesia to explore. And there's so much that I want to show you."

"And how do you expect to surprise me this time?" Magnus asked.

The alpha chuckled, pulling out the same cloth that he used to blindfold him when he was at JFK. Magnus chuckled.

* * *

Alec slowly led his boyfriend out of the car, holding onto his hand tightly and comfortingly. He didn't want to scare him. Not just yet. Slowly, their feet met a grassy field and they slowly walked up a small hill. The alpha held on as tightly but as gently as possible. Magnus was biting his lip, but smiling widely. He was excited to be here in Indonesia and very excited to finally discover once and for all the place that his mother was raised. The place where she grew up. Alec smiled, looking over and seeing something start to finally arise from the hill. Alec turned over to Magnus and smiled even wider than before. "Are you ready?"

"To get this blindfold off, yes. Yes, I am." Magnus said.

Alec laughed at him. But he slowly moved over, pulling off the cloth from Magnus' eyes. The sunlight blinded him for a moment. The omega covered his eyes quickly before he moved over to see the small house that was in the field. He raised his eyebrow, slowly moving over and seeing the building. "Alexander... what is this place?" he asked.

Alec smiled. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "This was your mother's family farm."

Magnus over to face him. "F-Family farm? What?"

"When I did some research, I spoke to your dad a lot. He told me that her side of the family raised a lot of crops here to make a living. Your mom did the same until she met your dad." he said.

Magnus turned back over to the small farm house. His hand ran against the fading yellow wood. He looked out at all of the vast amount of green land for farming. "What happened to them?" he said, his voice low and quiet. "What happened to her side of the family?"

Alec sighed. "I... I'm not sure. I only know that I few of them died from old age. But there is a few definitely that should be around and would want to meet you."

Magnus turned to his alpha. "So... this is my home... my place. Here in... in Indonesia."

Alec nodded. He took the omega's hand and pressed a kiss against it. Magnus smiled, it comforted him. So much. The shorter man moved over and hugged him. "Are you okay? Did I make you... did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No. You didn't. It's beautiful. I love this place. I love it here." Magnus answered. "So... so what now? What's going to happen to this place? If no one else is here to run it?"

"Truthful answer... that's up to you. It's yours Mags." he answered.

"No. It's not. I had no idea that this place even existed before today."

"Well, when I found out about this place, I did some more research. Legal research. You are your mother's son. So the farm belongs to you and to your father. And when I asked him, he said that he has no need for it. So he gives all of the rights to you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You get to decide." Alec explained, taking both of his hands in his one larger one. "If you want to keep this place, or sell it... that is completely up to you. You can do what you wish. You can. It's up to you."

Magnus eyes' wandered. His hand wandered over and he pressed his temple against the old wood. "I don't know how but... just being here. I can... I can feel absolutely closer to her. It's almost as if... she never left us." he said, looking up at the clear blue sky and the way the the sun was shining down on him. "What on earth would I even do with a place like this?"

Alec gripped him from behind the waist and pressed a wonderful kiss against the side of his neck. "Well... we could always make this place... what it was. Again."

"Yeah... yeah. We could sell it to someone who could get great use out it. Maybe finally be able to sell these crops."

Alec nodded. "I have... I have some buyers that are interested. They are willing to purchase it from you and still give you some of the proceeds."

Magnus turned over to him and nodded. "I think... I think that's what I want to do. But the money I get won't be for me. No. I want to... I want to donate it. To prevent a tragedy like my mother's suicide from happening to other people." he said. "And I want to name this place after her. This was her farm once. Now... it will be her."

Alec smiled. Magnus' heart of gold never ceased to amaze him. He laughed at himself, feeling tears fill in his eyes. Magnus moved over, worried that he had said something wrong. But the alpha smiled, rubbing his boyfriend's knuckles. "You are... amazing."

Magnus blushed, turning over to him and taking a hold of his alpha's cheeks. "God, I love you so much. Thank you... thank you so much. For bringing me here. To Indonesia. To my family's farm."

Alec smiled. "Of course. Anything at all to make you happy."

Magnus rested his head against the alpha's chest. Alec rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder. "So..." he called. "Now we have a lot more to do."

"A lot more? Oh Alexander." he called.

"No, no, no. I am spoiling you my omega. Come on, we have train to catch."

"A train? A train to where?"

Alec didn't respond, running down the hill. Magnus chuckled, not even bothering to help himself as he sprinted over to chase his mate.

* * *

Magnus eyes widened as he saw just exactly where Alexander had brought him. It was a beautiful beach on the island of Bali. Just a couple of hours away from Jakarta. Magnus had always wanted to go to Bali. It sounded like such a beautiful place. Alec smiled on his side of the car, seeing the way the omega's eyes lit up. He parked the car that he rented and made his way over to the passenger side door. Magnus' eyes were glued on the house. "Alexander..." he called.

"I just felt like staying in a hotel would be a little... crowded. I want you all to myself." Alec said, walking with him towards the entrance hand in hand.

"Did you buy this place?"

"No. I rented it. It's ours for the week."

"The week?"

"Yes. I am going to treat you to a wonderful time in this country where you're from."

Magnus blushed, moving over to the front door. Magnus opened the door. His eyes started to widen even more. His hands went to his mouth as he saw how beautiful the place was decorated the how beautiful it was on the inside. It looked like a palace. The house was painted teal blue, matching the ocean that was just outside. There was beige couches all over and beautiful colorful statues and paintings. Magnus' hand went over and touched a painting of a pink and purple sunset. Alec smiled, setting down their bags and suitcases. He placed his hands on his hips, admiring the place. He chuckled once more, feeling the happiness and the excitement that was surrounding their mating bite.

Magnus turned over to his alpha, seeing how handsome he looked. How happy he looked. Just happy to make Magnus happy. The omega moved some hair out of his eyes and walked over to the wonderful man that was his boyfriend. He slowly took his hand. "Hey..." he called. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. All that I do and will do is for you." he said, looking down at the belly. "And also... for the little monster that we're going to have."

Magnus blushed, chuckling and rubbing his flat belly. "Soon Alexander. Soon."

"Yes, but soon can't come fast enough."

"Patience alpha."

"Yes my love."

The two laughed at each other. "I want to do something for you." Magnus said, rubbing the side of his arm. "After all you've done."

"No. You don't need to do anything for me."

"I want to... is there food here?"

"Uh... yeah. Someone came and dropped off the food that you like."

"Good." he said, grabbing the alpha and pushing him down onto the couch.

"Hey!" he called, trying to sit up. But Magnus pushed him back down, moving over and pressing a firm kiss against his lips. Alec moaned into the kiss, moving up to hold him. But Magnus pulled himself back. The alpha let out a frustrated groan.

"Alexander." Magnus whispered. "Let me treat you please. Just sit here. Read your book. Call your mom. Let her know that we're fine."

"My mom is still sleeping. It's three AM over there."

"Then read. I will be right back."

The omega turned on his heel, swinging his hips from left to right. Alec watched him, biting his lip. Before letting out a hoarse _tease_.

Alec sat there, catching up on his novel. He heard some sounds of kitchenware clanging together and delicious scents filled in his nose. The omega returned a short while later. He walked over to him, two plates in his hand with a smile on his face. Alec threw his book a side and turned over to his omega. Magnus sat down beside him, handing him a plate. "Hungry?"

"Always." he responded with a shrug, taking the plate. "This smells... wonderful. What is it?"

"This is Ayam Penyet." he said.

"Adam Tenet?"

Magnus howled in laughter. Alec blushed from embarrassment but chuckled nonetheless. "No darling. Ayam Penyet. It is a very popular Indonesian and Singaporean dish."

"So what is it?"

"You'll like it. It's fried chicken and spicy, spicy sauce. I made some white rice also, just in case you can't handle the heat."

Alec's eyebrow raised. "Oh, you think I can't?"

"Alexander. I know you can't."

"I can."

"You literally chugged a bottle of milk when you had sriracha for the first time."

"That wasn't sriracha. Jace switched it out and pureed ghost peppers. That's different."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then." the omega said. "I made this how I love it. Extra hot. You and I will eat it and see who can survive without any milk or rice. Deal?"

Alec tilted his head to the side.

A challenge? From his omega? He loved challenges. But more than that he loved going head to head with Magnus. It was always fun. The last time they had a challenge was when they played strip billiards. Magnus won that night. But holy shit was the sex amazing that night. He rubbed his lips together. “Okay then. But ig we are doing this, then we up the stakes.”

“Oh yeah?” Magnus replied, eyebrow quirking up. “Lay it on me then darling."

“If you take a sip before me… then I get to choose where we go tomorrow morning.” he said.

“Yeah. Because it’s not like you’ve already made plans for where we’re going to be going anyways.” Magnus said, rolling his eyes with a grin. “But alright then. But if I win, then I get to choose where we go.”

Alec nodded. He sealed their bet with a kiss pressed against his lips. The two turned over, looking at each other as they bit into the spicy chicken. The alpha moaned at first. It was delicious. He could taste the salt, black pepper… and then the…

The alpha’s pale face turned red. The spiciness hit him. Automatically. There were so many peppers that were combined. So many tastes. So many spices. Alec coughed out from the spice. Magnus took another bite, just looking over at him. Almost in confusion. He tilted his head as he ate the food and looked at his boyfriend and mate. “Problem?” he asked.

“No… no, no.” Alec said to him. “It’s… it’s actually quite… quite good. It’s… holy shit Magnus. What peppers did you use?”

“You said that you could handle spice. So I used all of them in the sauce.” he said. “It’s a variety of spices along with the peppers though. Can you tell?”

Alec set down the plate and immediately rushed over to the rice. He shoved it all into his mouth just using his fist. Magnus giggled into his hand. The rice helped a bit. Giving the alpha time to get up and walk over to the fridge. He picked up the pitcher of milk and shoved it down his throat. Magnus chuckled at his alpha. He walked back over, sitting down next to Magnus. “Well… that lasted about… twenty seconds.”

“So I win.” Magnus said. “I get to choose where we go.”

Alec wiped some of the tears of pain away from his eyes. But he gave the love of his life a wide smile. “Okay my love. You tell me where we are going tomorrow.” Alec said.

Magnus hummed, slowly moved his leg over Alec’s lap. He sat down right there, rubbing his pectorals sensually and smiling widely at him. “I have… a vast amount of ideas where to go Alexander. But for right now, I hope that I didn’t burn your tongue with my chili sauce. Because I have wonderful ideas for what that tongue of yours could do for me.”

Alec eyes widened. He grabbed Magnus and slammed him down against the couch cushions.

* * *

Magnus pulled onto the alpha's hand, guiding him through the small crowd of people that was surrounding them. Alec followed him with the same amount of happiness and vigor. He was so excited to see the world that had helped give Magnus life. That surrounded his culture. The omega pulled him towards a huge set of steps. 

Alec smiled, seeing the beautiful stone that created a wonderful and beautiful temple. Magnus smiled as walked around it. It was beautiful. It was wonderful seeing the history that was inside of Indonesia. Call Magnus a nerd, but history was always his favorite subject in school. The alpha smiled, seeing the way that Magnus' eyes lit up. Just being at the temple.

His hands moved over, snaking his way towards Magnus' waist. He rested his chin on the omega's shoulders. His eyes going to the mating bite. It was still red and fresh. Alec pressed a sensual kiss to it. Magnus smiled, turning over to him. He smiled, taking the taller man's hand. It didn't take long from their lips to meet in a perfect kiss.

* * *

Magnus hadn't been to a zoo since he was a kid. His mom would bring him to the zoo and the aquarium constantly when he was little. But then he started to get serious about dancing and performing. It was so nice to be here in a zoo. Especially with Alexander. The alpha was so excited to see the animals. They both smiled widely inside of Ragunan Zoo. 

Sure it was hot as hell outside, but it was fine. Magnus brought a fan and Alec was more than willing to help cool down Magnus. In more ways than one.

The best moment there was when Alec tried to feed one of the baby elephants. Apparently, she liked Alec just as much as his omega and tackled him for some cuddles. It was an adorable moment. Big, bad, scary Alec Lightwood being taken down by a baby elephant.

The smile on his face warmed Magnus' heart so much. He was so happy that he was able to get it on his Snapchat.

* * *

Alec was a sucker for giving Magnus gifts. Every single time he walked past a store, there was something that caught his eye. Something that he thought would look beautiful on his boyfriend. Something he knew that his boyfriend would love. And being Indonesia would be no different. At all.

As they made their way through Glodok, the alpha instantly saw something that his omega could fall in love with. He sneaked up behind him, tickling him to get his attention. Magnus screamed, laughing and moving into the waiting and warm arms of his boyfriend. Alec unconsciously pressed a kiss against the bridge of his nose and held up his gift. Magnus eye's widened in shock.

It was a necklace. A beautiful one. Made up entirely of glass and in the shape of an anggrek bulan. His mother's favorite flower. The moth orchid that he had fallen deeply in love with as a child. Alec smiled, moving over and placing on his neck. Magnus' fingers grasped the glass gently, almost as if he didn't believe that it was real.

He turned back over to his alpha. Alec was smiling. Smiling because Magnus was smiling. Because he made Magnus happy. And that was all that mattered. With hally chuckles, the mates moved forward and met in a deep kiss.

* * *

Alec was never one for the beach. He hated it actually. When he was younger going to the beach meant making sure that Max didn't drown and that Izzy stayed away from the prying eyes off some asshole boys. But here in Bali... on the beach with his Magnus. With his boyfriend. His mate... it was different. His book was no longer interesting. He no longer cared about the story.

His eyes wandered over to Magnus, who was dancing to the music that was playing through their stereo. He shifted from side to side, humming to the upbeat sounds. Alec smiled. That was his omega. His lover. He threw down the novel and walked over to him, taking his hand and joining in. He wasn't the best dancer. If anything he had two left feet. But with Magnus... everything just feel into place.

The dancer turned over to his big, strong boyfriend and smiled. He swayed with him to the music, resting his head against his bare chest and admiring the mating bite against the alpha's shoulder.

* * *

🌺🌺🌺

Alec smiled at the delivery man, taking the bag of food from him. He was excited to try this dish. Magnus personally couldn't make it and he was excited to have even more Indonesian cuisine. The alpha turned the corner, but his eyes widened and he dropped the bag of food in his hands.

What...

The...

Fuck...

There standing in the middle of the hall was his omega. But... sexier than usual. Magnus was leaning against the door, running his hands through his hair. He had seen Magnus in colorful and erotic panties. But never in full lingerie. He stood before the alpha in a high rise garter belt, connecting to beautiful peach panties. The belt connected to sheer, fishnet stockings. Magnus smiled, biting his lip.

The alpha immediately got hard. He got ecen more when he noticed the black lipstick on his beloved lips. Looking down at the mating bit, his eyes widened seeing a collar with a hook on it. Magnus trailed over to him, running his hand over the alpha's mating bite.

Oh fuck yes!

Alec ripped his shirt off, grabbing Magnus and throwing him over his shoulder. Magnus laughed at the slap to his ass every few seconds.

Those laughs turned into moans of pleasure as Alec fucked him open with his fingers. Alec's lips stayed connected to his mate's lips as he slowly entered inside of him. The headboard of their bed slamming into the wall.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

With each and every thrust, the omega screamed in pleasure. They went slower as they both came close to a climax. The couple came, crying each other's names. And falling asleep in each other's arms.

🌺🌺🌺

* * *

Alec hummed, slowly rising himself up from the pillow. He rubbed his eyes, turning over and seeing the beautiful sunrise over the beach right in front of him. He turned over to Magnus. The omega was laying on his own pillow, smiling up at him.

"What are you smiling about my love?" he asked.

"About you? About... what I have. With you." Magnus answered, moving over and taking Alec's hand.

The alpha's eyes just went to the ring against his finger. The beautiful promise ring that Magnus had kept on the entire trip. Even at the beach. Alec pulled the covers off and crawled over to Magnus. He took that hand where the ring kay and kissed it. "One day." he said. "This ring will be an engagement ring. And then it will be a wedding ring. And then..." Alec crawled over, kissing Magnus' belly before kissing his lips.

"Then comes the babies in the baby carriage." Magnus finished.

The alpha nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips again. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." he said back.

Their foreheads pressed together, before they kissed once more. Some say that love is a waste of time. Or unneeded. But that is until you meet the one that you are made for. And then the fire that is called love becomes too strong. And only the two coming together can calm the flames.

But Magnus and Alec's flame will always stay blazing and alive.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end! Yea!
> 
> I literally finished this chapter last night. I was supposed to he SAT prepping. But I have two days in the week here I break. So I chose then so I can take time for myself. I hope it was worth it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what stories you would like to see! I love you all! Thanks for the support of my writing. See you soon! Happy Valentine's Day 💞
> 
> 📖 Read [Opposites Attract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252731)  
> 📖 Read [Worthy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823755)


End file.
